The Rest of Forever
by Ninadoll
Summary: Wolf Territory - He was born to be Alpha, a heritage and calling he fights until he imprints on the child of those he was born to kill. This is Jacob's story as he journeys to become a man, a leader, a lover, a husband.. and the girl who was born to be forever his.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is the first time I've ever tried my hand at writing. I'm actually more of a Sam/ Chaske Spencer fan, but a recent PM from Liljenrocks where she asked me how I pictured Jacob, planted a seed and I found my fingers running over the keyboard. Please let me know what you think.

I'm planning on centring my story on when Nessie's all grown up, but feel that an introduction is necessary for how Jacob is going to be in my future. The introduction has grown large. My apologies.

**The rest of Forever**

Set 1 month after Breaking Dawn.

_**Jacob**_

It had been a month since the Italian Vamps the Volturi came to town, ready to kill the Cullens and my imprint.. Renesmee. The fact that they left without a fight fills me with immense relief while at the same time, a tiny bit of disappointment that we didn't get to kill any Italian Vamps.

Running from La Push to Forks, towards Bella and Edward's little cottage in the woods in my wolf form, I stopped just before the little clearing to phase back to my human form and pull on the shorts I had tied to my ankle. Once appropriately covered, I sauntered into the cottage, only to be met head on by a little tornado who threw herself into my arms.

"Jake! Guess what?" she chirped.

"Umm.. You won the state lottery?"

"No!" she laughed. "Guess again."

"Eerr.. You just found out that you're the long lost queen of a foreign country?"

Nessie wrinkled her nose at me. "Jake!! Be serious."

It still amazes me that she's not even a year old and yet she looks like a 4 year old and talks like a 10 year old. It's amazing what intense emotions this child churns up inside of me. I know without a doubt that I will die for her. Nothing will ever harm her as long as I am alive. She is my reason of living. And her being my soul mate, my imprint, is secondary.

"I don't know Nessie. Why don't you tell me since I'm so bad at guessing?"

She sighed dramatically. "I met a man. He's handsome and wonderful and we're getting married."

I did a double take and almost dropped her. She clung onto my neck and pressed her ear to my chest. "Jake! You vibrate when you growl. It's so funny!"

I held on to her and concentrated on not phasing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. I heard a giggle. No, I heard two giggles. I opened my eyes and saw Bella leaning against the kitchen door trying to suppress her giggles. She saw me looking at her and smirked. "You ok there Jacob? Want me to take my baby out of your arms?"

"No I'm fine". I hitched Nessie higher and walked into the kitchen, Nessie still sniggering in my arms. I dropped her onto her booster chair and dropped onto the chair facing her while Bella set both our breakfasts in front of us. Nessie wrinkled her nose but gamely dug in. She was still a lazy little thing when it came to hunting. "So what's this about you getting married huh?" I demanded.

Both mother and daughter started laughing again.

"Oh Jake! You are so funny." Nessie chortled.

"So? What? You're not getting married?" I demanded again. My heart was pounding. Blood was rushing to my head. I could smell the eggs on my plate and I was suddenly afraid that I might be hurling up last night's dinner as well as the breakfast that I had earlier with my dad.

"I am!" Nessie laughed and almost tell off her chair. Bella gently caught her and righted her on her chair and dropped down onto the chair beside Nessie. Both females ignored the growl rumbling from my chest.

Bella took pity on my and said "Relax Jake. She did meet a man. He is handsome and wonderful," Bella winked at me. "They're getting married someday. But that's like almost 10 years away like he's promised."

Wait. I had agreed with Edward's stipulation that I wait till Nessie's tenth birthday before bringing up marriage even if she would be fully physically matured by the time she was seven. I had agreed even though what I felt for Nessie was a brotherly love, not a romantic one - yet. These 2 jokers were talking about me! Seeing the flittering of emotions on my face and realisation dawning, both females started laughing again.

"Very funny you two!" I tried to pout while eating my breakfast.

"I can't wait to tell Uncle Emmett how you fell for that one," the little brat chortled. "Mommy, can we go to the main house after breakfast?"

"Not right now sweetheart. You're gonna stay here with me and help me make some cookies. Jacob needs to go to the main house and have a talk with daddy and grandpa." Bella gave me a pointed look while she said this to Nessie.

Something was going on. The food landed heavily in my stomach but for some reason, I felt that heavy feeling in my heart too.

Before I could say anything, Nessie remembering that I've yet to guess what she wanted to tell me, leaned forward and demanded. "Jake! You have one guess left! Are you going to guess or do you want me to tell you?"

"Just tell me Nessie," I sighed.

"We're moving! We're going to see the world!"

Could the heavy feeling in my chest get any heavier? Yes it could. It almost made breathing painful. I sucked in lungs full of air painfully. Wait. Could I be having a heart attack? Is that what this is? Months of eating rich gourmet food in huge portions that these vampires have been feeding me has given me a coronary?

Taking pity on me, Bella while holding one of my hands in comfort, ran her other hand over my forehead, pushing my hair out of my face. The chill of her hand woke me a little from my stupor. I raised my head and looked at Bella. I knew my face showed despair. Nessie had hushed up and was staring at me with worry.

"Jake. Go on to the main house. Edward and Carlisle are waiting to talk to you," Bella said gently.

"Don't worry Jacob. Daddy just wants to talk to you. If you go now, you can come back sooner and we can eat the cookies together. Mommy can we make the peanut butter cookies? Those are Jacob's favourite."

It warmed my heart how Nessie worries about my feelings. In her ten year old mind, cookies will cheer me up. She always worries about me and wants me around. It's so remarkable that she was mine. Then it worried me - for how long?

Bella still holding my hand tightly, smiled at Nessie and said "Yes. Then we'll also make some hot chocolate with cinnamon once Jacob comes back. That's his favourite too." Then turning to me she said, "Okay Jake. It's not all bad, but there are some things that Edward and Carlisle want to talk to you about. Please go over to the main house. This is about something very, very important and Edward and I will not make any decisions without any input from you. So please relax. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you."

Nodding my head, I got up and headed out. "Jake, please put on a shirt before you get over there!" Bella said from the kitchen. I glumly opened the small cabinet by the front door where Bella had stored some shorts, t'shirts and flip flops for me. I pulled on a t'shirt and a pair of flip flops and proceeded to take a slow walk in human form to the main house. I could hear Nessie whining in the house about the fact that I hadn't finished my breakfast. She was worried about me and Bella was soothing her. Suppressing the urge to go back inside and pacify Nessie myself, I trudged on.

Whatever I was expecting to hear that day, what I heard was not it. It was something I least expected. I was in such a deep shock the pain in my chest disappeared. For the first time since I had even heard of Edward, I was thankful of his mind reading abilities, as for quite a while there I had forgotten how to articulate.

Carlisle had answered the door very formally. "Hello Jacob. Please come in."

If I didn't already know that Edward and Carlisle wanted to meet with me here to discuss the Cullen's move from Forks, I would have suspected the kind vamp doctor was planning something.. sinister. I glumly followed the vamp doctor up the stairs and into his office and found Edward sitting at the table. He was busily arranging some documents into a pile and looked up and acknowledged me before turning his attention back to his papers. Carlisle offered me a seat and I flopped down on the chair facing Edward and warily watched as Carlisle sat on a chair beside Edward.

Ah. So they were ganging up on me. Edward looked up and smile at me. I gritted my teeth. The leech was already reading my mind. I wish I could read his mind too. What's this meeting about? The suspense is killing me. I wish I could clobber Edward. That smirk on his face is bugging me. You're hearing all this aren't you? Get out of my head Edward!

It was Carlisle who spoke. I was expecting Edward.

"Jacob, Edward and I wanted you here as we need to discuss the future with you and as you are practically a member of this family, we feel that we need to have this discussion with you before making any concrete plans."

I gulped. What plans? Are they taking Nessie away from me? And he calls me a member of his family? If I am a member of his family, can I put my foot down and say they can't take my Nessie away?

Edward looked up at me and said "You're not officially a member of this family yet Jacob. You still have quite some way to go."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Carlisle sullenly.

Carlisle sighed and said "Jacob, my family has been in this area too long. People are beginning to take notice that we're not aging. This stay in Forks has been the longest that we've stayed in one place. We need to look into moving already."

I could totally understand this. Edward looks younger than me but he is in his hundreds. Old man. I tried imagining not seeing Nessie daily. I couldn't remember how I used to function before I imprinted on her. It's like I'd never existed prior to Nessie.

Edward smiled. "Jacob, the reason we called you over here today is because we need to talk to you about Nessie. She goes wherever Bella and I go. Yet I can understand the imprint magic that you are bound by. So Jacob, the thing is, we would like to invite you to come with us."

That was a surreal conversation that I had that day with Edward and Carlisle. The gist of that whole conversation which seemed a little bit like a negotiation deal right out of a TV show, was where they wanted me to move with them. They were going to Hampshire for a few years where the younger looking Cullens were actually enrolling in Dartmouth. After that, they'll decide on the next move.

I figured that I could go with them. I didn't have a job. Have not been in school since God knows when. I eat most of my meals at the Cullen's anyway. Carlisle did say that there was a forest nearby where the family plans to hunt. I figured I could sleep in the forest in my wolf form until I could get a job and afford to rent a room somewhere nearby.

That's when Edward had said that when he said come with them, he mean with them. I was to live with Carlisle and Esme. Since everyone was going to college, there was no need to masquerade as a foster family. The clan planned to have separate residences very near each other. Esme had wanted me to move into her and Carlisle's place. She has been especially sweet on me ever since I had told her that she reminded me of my mother. I found myself agreeing with Edward and Carlisle until the stupid bronze haired leech dropped the bomb.

"Now Jacob," he threw Carlisle a grin. "Nessie is my daughter. And you have agreed to remain only her best friend until her tenth birthday. After that, if my daughter chooses to spend the rest of her life with you, I will not stand in her way. But remember, we are not negotiating an arranged marriage here. So if she doesn't want you at that time, you are not to pressure her".

I managed to find my voice and rasped "I've already agreed to all this the last time we had this talk!"

"Yes, I know. Now as the father of the br.. err.. girl, I have the right to ask you, what are your plans for the future?"

Now he totally stumped me. Rich bastard. He's rubbing his wealth in my face. My heart was pounding. Nessie was my life. I'll never be as rich as him. I have nothing to offer her.

Carlisle interrupted my macabre thoughts. "Jacob, we have certain conditions for you. I think it's only fair for us to tell you what we expect from you and then you decide if you're ok with what Edward and I have come up with."

I nodded glumly.

"We want you to travel with us for the next 10 years. We understand that you have an obligation to your pack and your tribe. Then, there is also your father to think of. But we feel that we need your full commitment to be with us and do what we tell you to do. We understand the need to return home for holidays, birthdays, any functions. We will not stop you. You will be free to come and go. But there is something we want from you."

I waited for Carlisle to continue. Both vampires were staring at me strangely. Now what? I was beginning to feel a little light headed.

"Breathe Jacob," Edward said.

Ah. So that was that choking, light headed sensation I was feeling. Oxygen deprivation. I sucked in a breath and motioned Carlisle to continue. With an amused look he did.

"During these ten years, you will be my foster child. I will educate you, and by educate I mean you will complete high school and college. My granddaughter shows a high aptitude in learning. I expect her future partner to be educated too. Edward and I are rather old fashioned that way."

I gulped. Looks like these vamps will succeed where Billy failed. They've actually found the perfect carrot to dangle in front of me to make me study.

"You will be exposed to more than just education Jacob. The whole family has different things to teach you. Life lessons you can say. I want you to be open minded in learning whatever they have to teach you personally," Edward said.

Huh? Life lessons? What could each of them have got to teach me, that is not taught in school? Oh wait! I'm so not learning to play the piano! No, no, no!

Edward smiled and said "No piano. But Jacob, there are other things and I needs your word that you would give everyone a chance." He read my mind again and sighed, "Even Rosalie."

I can just see this. I'm going to be the Cullen's charity case. My pride took a beating and my shoulders drooped. I knew I was going to agree with them. But being poor had never really bothered me until the Cullens came to town. Now whatever I had felt before, has multiplied.

Edward looked at Carlisle and said "He's worried about the finances." Then his attention was focused in the papers her had organised into a folder.

"Jacob, I hope we don't offend you but as one man to another man, Edward and I can understand what you're feeling right now. We took the liberty to check out your finances. And we have come up with a financial plan for you."

Ok. This day is getting stranger and stranger. I have a financial plan?

Edward grinned and said "The money that we have is not all inherited Jake. We invest heavily. And because of our investments, our money has multiplied. Alice has certainly steered us into investing in the right companies."

Ah. So having a fortune teller in the family is handy.

Carlisle took over from Edward. What is this? A tag team?

So to make a long story or rather a long conversation short, the tag team came up with a plan that I sell the Rabbit and hand over the paltry figure to the pixie and she will multiply it over and over again. She was going to be my stock broker until I was ready to learn the intricacies of the stock market myself. They figured, within a few months, I should be able to pay for my own education and expenses. I would have the financial freedom to take a flight whenever I had a hankering to see my dad.

What was left unsaid was the fact that over the years I would have the polish and the carriage of a well to do and successful man. I would no longer be a small town native boy who was always convincing himself that he was happy with the state of his life. I am actually being given a chance to better myself and maybe someday I can return and help my people. Someday, I could offer Nessie a home with me and at the same time let her maintain the lifestyle that she was used to.

I was ready to agree but the tag team felt that I should talk to my father and Sam first. I was ashamed to admit, my pack was the last thing on my mind. But it looked like Carlisle had thought of different possibilities for me. He offered me a few suggestions that my pack rejoins Sam's pack until I return for good. They wanted me to ask Rachel if she would look into my dad and help him too. One part of me was so ashamed for not thinking about my wheelchair bound father and how he'd cope in my absence and another part of me was touched that Edward was looking into the possibility that his only child would one day move into an Indian Reservation.

Edward looked very solemn as he leaned forward in his chair. "Jacob, you do realise that you won't be able to remain in La Push permanently, right?"

Ok. I was expecting the punch line. Was he going to say hahaha gotcha?

"Jacob, Nessie will not age. And I do believe you plan to go on phasing to not age and be with her? In that situation, once you move back to La Push, you would have perhaps twenty to thirty years before you're going to have to leave. Maybe even sooner than that."

Damn. These Vampires are really thorough. Ok. Hit me. What else?

"Go home and talk to Billy and Sam. You can tell them everything we've said and offered. Take a day or two to make your decision Jacob. This is the rest of your life we're talking about. Think carefully," Carlisle said gently, as he handed me Edward's folder.

I could only nod my head as I took the folder and slowly left the room. I reached the bottom of the stairs and found Esme waiting for me. She hugged me tightly. It's funny how her scent burns my airways and yet I think of my mother as I hug her back.

"Come into the kitchen Jacob, have a bite to eat."

I found myself following her and I glumly ate whatever it was that she laid in front of me. I figured that she was asking me some questions and I nodded my head in a daze. I never knew what she asked until I noticed that she was packing some food into a neat container and placing it in a plastic bag. She then added my folder into the bag and then she headed for the door and stopped to arch an eyebrow as she looked at me. Oh! I was supposed to follow her?

I did and we walked to the edge of the woods. Both of us stopped walking and I look at her with confusion.

"Jacob! Go phase and then I'll place Billy's dinner in your mouth carefully."

Oh. So that's what she was telling me. I guess I was going straight home to talk to Billy and Sam. So I walked into the woods, phased and returned to Esme and let her place the handle of the bag carefully into my mouth and then like a well trained dog, I trotted all the way home.

The talk with Billy and then Sam was not what I expected either. Billy wanted me happy. Billy understood all about imprinting. Billy still worried about me since life as I knew it had changed. He wanted me to accept the Cullen's offer. I knew how difficult that was for him. He knew that they were vampires and he knew how biased he had been about them. As all father's, he wanted his child to be happy.

Then there was Sam. He heard me out. He agreed that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not only would I be with my imprint but I was also given a chance to better my life. Sam had to give up his college scholarship once he phased. He was not about to stand in the way of one of his brothers. Sam told me to go for it. He agreed to take on my pack members, even Leah. But Sam wanted a promise from me first.

"Ephraim Black's grandson is the rightful Alpha and the rightful chief. I will step up and lead for these ten years that you want. But Jacob, I need you to come back then and take your rightful place. I will step down and stop phasing at that point. I want to grow old with Emily. Can you promise me that?"

What could I say? I found myself agreeing. What a strange days it's been. I didn't feel up to facing my pack today. In fact I didn't feel up to facing anyone today.

That's why when I heard Rachel and Paul coming over, I scrambled into my room to hide. I needed to think without a mind reader answering my questions before I could voice them out loud or an annoying hyena braying over every non funny comment my sister makes. I needed to make sense of everything churning in my mind. Am I having a headache or a brainache? Would I be able to differentiate the pain? Why am I thinking of this when I should be thinking about the potential uprooting of my life?

That's when I heard Rachel chide Paul "I made a batch of those cookies for you at home. Do you have to eat them here too?"

Ah. My sweet sweet sister. She's baked cookies for me. Pity Rachel just makes chocolate chip cookies. I'm having a hankering for peanut butter cookies. That's when it struck me. Nessie's waiting for me. I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

I was unbelievably exhausted, both in mind and body. It had been a very long day and right now, I was full of cookies and hot chocolate. Nessie was surprisingly easy to pacify. Her sulks changed to worry the minute she laid eyes on me. I must've looked as exhausted as I felt, which was why Bella kicked me out early. She knew I would stay till Nessie's bedtime otherwise.

I ran in my wolf form and managed to keep all thoughts of the Cullens out of my mind. I thought of my bed and pillow. The pack must've taken the hint and no one tried to make contact.

Walking into the house, I noticed Billy parked in the living room. He was in deep thought so I escaped into the shower. He was still staring into space when I came out of the bathroom.

"Hey dad, are you ok?"

Billy turned to smile at me. "Yes, I was waiting for you to come back, I wanted to talk to you."

Oh, oh. The last time Billy waited like this, I got offered twenty bucks to gate crash Bella's prom. With silent trepidation, I dropped down onto the couch.

The conversation I had with Billy was the last thing I expected. He wanted to apologise for not being able to do more for me. He admitted that he had expected me to be more like my sisters and get a scholarship for college, but becoming a wolf had put a damper on that. He was glad that the Cullens were giving me this opportunity.

I found it funny. Billy was making it sound like I was an A star student. I had no heart to tell him that the only two reasons me and the entire male population of the Quileute High School went to school and not cut class, was for Marcia Gordon's left reason and Marcia Gordon's right reason. She always dressed to help us focus on these reasons. I realised with a shock that since imprinting, I've lost all interest in watching. I snapped out of my inner musings when I heard Billy say that he was proud of me and that he was sure that my mother was too.

I went to bed that night with thoughts of what imprinting had done to change my life, and marvelling how I was actually more than ok with it, and then wondering what Billy was proud of me for and then finally thanking God that Edward was no where near to hear my thoughts.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of frying bacon. The aroma was enough to pull me out of bed and go investigate. The usual breakfast here consists of cereal of some sort. I noticed Billy and Paul camped out in front of the television. It was Rachel in the kitchen and it looked like she was in her full throttle cooking mode. I saw scrambled eggs, pancakes, hash browns, muffins and bacon still in the frying pan. We usually have a spread like this at Emily's. I was actually tempted to check if I was still in my house.

I must have made a sound, because Rachel looked up and grinned at me. "Hey there baby brother!"

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" I had to ask. Rachel never cooked like this.

"Idiot! I just woke up and felt like cooking breakfast ok!"

"Then why are you cooking here and not at your place?"

Rachel had gotten a job in a lab over at the hospital in Forks and was renting an apartment nearby. Paul unofficially had moved in with her. Billy was not happy about this but was keeping his cool.

"Because if I cooked here, my little brother will get to eat it."

"All this is for me? Then we better ask Paul to go home." I skipped out of her way laughing when she tried to smack me with her spatula. "But why though?"

"Well, you're out at the Cullens so much and I hardly ever get to see you or talk to you. Dad told me that you're leaving with them. I'll get to see you and talk to you less when you're off on your great adventure. I just wanted to do something nice for you ok."

"Ok. But you know I'm not leaving for a month or two right? Are you gonna come cook me breakfast everyday?" I crossed my fingers and started chanting "Please, please.."

"Dream on!" she snorted. "This is a once in a lifetime special, so enjoy it and thank your lucky stars."

"Thank you, lucky stars! Thank you!" I reached for the bacon but she managed to smack my hand with her spatula and sent me off to brush my teeth.

Breakfast with my family that day turned out to be a loud and boisterous affair. We ate together and laughed together and Billy and I made fun of Paul together over Rachel's shrieks to leave him alone. I let Paul have the last pancake because I'm cool like that. A fact that I loudly informed everyone after Paul had crammed the last bite of the pancake into his mouth. Paul started shaking while glaring menacingly at me but immediately calmed when Rachel laid her hand in his and told him to ignore me.

I made a whipping action with my hand and mouthed to Paul, "You are so whipped."

He tensed up again but with one cool look from Rachel, he did nothing. Riling up Paul had never been fun until I got to do it in Rachel's presence. Life was good.

Soon it was time for me to face my pack. I had asked Embry to gather everyone at First Beach where our bonfire nights are usually held. I walked slowly, really apprehensive about everyone's reaction.

At the conclusion of our pack meeting, I was feeling this strange sensation that this cannot be happening to me, as suddenly my life has taken a very fictional tone. Am I a character in a book somewhere? This is too surreal to be a dream.

Quil and I were the only two who had imprinted in my pack, yet the understanding and the back slaps that I got from everyone was astounding. Just like with my family and Sam, I was getting the full encouragement to go. Looks like I'm definitely going then. I don't know why I was expecting drama of some sort. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed about the lack of sorrow and dismay.

Leah was not too keen on re-joining Sam's pack. I could sympathise with her but I had no solution to give her. But this new and brave Leah shrugged this aside and told me to go for it and not look back for anything. She said she had been toying with the idea of going to college and was ready for a change of environment too.

The move was not immediate. We remained for a couple of months more. I figured the vamps needed this time to set up our accommodations, and lay the foundation of our new lives. This gave me the opportunity to spend some time with Billy and my sister as well as my pack members. I needed this time. I didn't want to take off suddenly like I did the last time.

This also gave Billy the chance to spread a story around that I was going away to stay with relatives for a while. Everyone on the reservation knew that I had run away before when Bella had chosen Edward over me. They just assumed that I was still suffering from the depression of a broken heart. It rankled, but I played along. Only the wolves, their families and the council members were aware of the truth of my impending departure.

I made it a point to visit Nessie daily. Sometimes I'd meet Edward, Bella and Nessie at Charlie's place, as Bella was also trying to cram as much time as possible with her father before the big move.

The months quickly sped by and with only a week left, I roped in Quil and Embry's help to pack. There was not much to pack in my room. Blame the growth spurt and the wolf genes. My garage was another matter. I was giving all my tools to Embry. He'll be able to make full use of them in my absence. As we were moving the boxes to his backyard, I figured I'll give him the plastic sheds too. That's how my garage found itself transported to Embry's backyard.

Paul came over a couple of days before my departure. I was alone at home and not too keen on his company. I tried to send him on his way saying Rachel was not here and was surprised to hear him say that he had come to talk to me. I let him in reluctantly. We sat watching television for a little while with Paul fidgeting the whole time.

"Jake man."

I looked at Paul as he straightened from his slouch.

"I just wanted you to know, don't worry about your dad or Rachel. They'll be fine."

Ok, this I was not expecting. "Thanks man."

He used to have the shortest trigger in the pack and the both of us have had plenty of episodes of infraction in wolf form. If it wasn't for the wolf gene, both of us would still be sporting some healing wounds of some sort. Yet here he was, post imprinting, the slightest bit mellow and assuring me. I guess people do change.

We turned our attention back to the television again. The silence this time was comforting until he cleared his throat.

"Jake?"

"What?"

"Listen. I just want you to know. I know Rachel says this is a great opportunity for you but I know you're going with the vamps just to be near Nessie. I don't really trust them the way you and Seth do. So I need you to do something for me. The minute they try something funny, you just give me a call. I'll round up the pack and we'll be there to back you up. Those vamps won't know what the fuck hit them."

Wow. I was probably staring at Paul as if he had grown another head. I had never seen him sound or look so sincere. I could only nod my head. Whatever I was expecting Paul to say, this was not it. In fact, in all the years that I've known Paul, this was the first time I've heard him speak so many words in one go.

"You do know that the Cullens are totally cool right?"

"Whatever. You have the whole fucking pack behind you. So just call if anything happens."

"Sure, sure. I got it. Thanks Paul. Appreciate it dude."

I was feeling touched and yet found myself fighting an overwhelming urge to laugh. We settled back to watch television again. Paul and I have come to an understanding now. We used to be hot headed and ever ready to fight over the slightest argument. But I guess we were brothers now and everything is going to be peace, love and harmony.

I leaned back against the back of the couch to get more comfortable and my arm brushed Paul's. He shoved me away with his shoulder and I shoved him back. By the time Rachel came over, his broken nose and my black eye were completely healed. Thank God for werewolf genes.

The Rabbit was sold for much more than I expected. I suspected that perhaps Edward or Carlisle had played a part in it, but then I found out that it was Rosalie who had arranged the sale. I think I know Blondie quite well to not have topped up the figure out of the goodness of her heart. It was only during a quick trip to Port Angeles, when I saw a metallic hot pink Rabbit with psychedelic purple flowers painted on it's sides, being driven by a teenaged girl, that I realised that Blondie must have really sold it for the sum I received. But I was still annoyed that she had totally emasculated my car prior to the sale.

I had brought the whole cheque to Alice, but she took only a grand and told me to use the rest of the money wisely. I guess having such 'gift' does come in handy. Let's see how fast she multiplies a thousand dollars. With the rest of the money, I bought some clothes, did some fixing up of the house for Billy, threw a party and the balance I gave to Rachel to use for Billy despite her protests.

My party was held the night before my departure date. The venue was First Beach again and it was to be my last bonfire night for some time. Esme had offered to arrange a caterer for me and I agreed. I wanted to give Emily a break from all her cooking and in a way I wanted to do something nice for everyone. Food seemed the ideal way to achieve this.

The caterer had brought the food to First Beach and Emily, Sam, Rachel, Paul and Seth were at hand to help with the unloading. I had to admit, for a vampire who'd eaten human food for the last time more than 50 years ago, Esme did know a lot about food. The aroma itself was kick starting lots of rumbling stomachs.

Overall, the party was a success. There were quite a few toasts made to me with root beer but there was quite a bit of sadness in everyone's eyes. When I announced that I will be back to visit often, there was a few sceptical looks which I ignored. Emily came by and gave me a scrap book. Flicking through it, I found lots of pictures of both packs and their families taken a various times. There were also pictures of Billy and Rachel and Rebecca and the last family picture taken with my mother before she died. Emily explained that she had been going around visiting everyone to collect the photographs for me. She felt this would be an appropriate gift so I won't ever forget them. I was touched. I finally felt like I was bringing a piece of home with me.

My pack brother's and sister gave me a jar of sand. So I could take a little bit of First Beach with me in case I got home sick. Quil later admitted that he got that cool idea from the three year old Claire.

I knew, as I pushed Billy's wheelchair towards home with Rachel and Paul behind me, of all the things I'll be bringing with me and whatever the future holds for me, this photo album and jar of sand will always be the most valuable possessions that I'll ever own.

Rachel came over to cook breakfast once again. I thanked her especially since, when she'd left for college, I did nothing but dance a joy dance at the thought of getting my own room. I shouldn't have reminded her of that because she snatched the last slice of bacon from my plate and gave it to Paul. He was very vocal as he savoured the bacon and explained to me just how tasty it was.

"This swine is divine, dude."

Jackass.

Edward was going to pick me up. He had rented a car and we were driving to Seattle to catch a flight. The entire fleet of the Cullen vehicles had already been shipped to Hanover. The bike that Bella had given me; that I had fixed up had also been shipped. Somehow I didn't have the heart to part with that bike and Edward had not brought it up in his financial planning.

My paltry possessions had also been shipped off earlier. I was leaving behind the few shorts and t'shirts that I had been rotating this past week. Right now I was dressed in one of my new blue jeans, a black t'shirt and my only pair of sneakers. I had my trusty old parka draped over the couch. My small carryon bag contained my photo album, my jar of sand, a thick sandwich that Rachel made and insisted that I take along and other odds and ends.

Then I heard a car pull up in front of my house. Opening the door I found Edward, Bella and Nessie grinning at me. I invited them in and Nessie ran straight to Billy and climbed into his lap.

"Oh Billy! Don't be sad. I will take good care of Jake for you. I promise!"

Billy smiled. Seriously, how can you hold a grudge against perfection? He awkwardly patted Nessie's hand and said gruffly, "I'll hold you to your promise Renesmee. My son's happiness is in your hands."

Nessie looked at her hands in puzzlement. Billy's words were a little too deep for her ten year old mind. Plus she knew nothing about imprinting. Bella urged her off Billy's lap. Then Bella had a hug for Billy which was accepted although I could tell he was uncomfortable. Edward shook Billy's hand and told Billy not to worry about me. Then he ushered his family out to wait in the car to give me the chance to make my final goodbyes.

I placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. He reached up and placed his hand on mine on his shoulder. "Take care, son." That's Billy's style. The strong and silent type.

"Sure, sure. You just make sure you behave yourself when I'm gone ok. No late night parties or wheelchair races, got it?"

Billy just chuckled. Rachel and Paul stood watching from the kitchen doorway. She came over and hugged me tight and told me to have fun. I sighed dramatically and said "If you insist." That earned a poke on my side from her as she released me. I nodded at Paul and he nodded back.

Later, sitting in the back seat of the SUV with Nessie strapped into the child seat beside me, I watched the scenery go by, memorising the colours and smells that was on this corner of Washington. I noticed flashes of fur now and then and knew that it was just my brothers biding their goodbye.

I will be back to La Push one day. This is my land and these are my people and one day I will be back with them. This will be the mantra running thru my head over the next few years as I learned and grew and evolved.

Bella had to keep her sunglasses on for the duration of the entire trip. I knew that she was carrying a few boxes of coloured contact lenses in her purse, and she'd dart into washrooms to put on when she needed to remove her sunglasses. Her eyes were still red, but Edward was sure that was only going to be for a few more months.

Everything was a new experience for Nessie and she was silent as she took every sight. The little girl's self control was amazing as not once did she attempt to bite anyone. Edward had his eye on Bella and he was trusting me to watch out for Nessie.

Despite how bossy she behaves with my pack members and her extended family, she was still a shy little thing in front of strangers. When a stewardess came by and offered her some colouring books and pencils, Nessie got so shy that she hid her head in my side, unable to talk, and no amount of coaxing could convince her to look up and say thank you. Later, when the stewardess has chuckled and walked away, Nessie started communicating with me using her gift. She wanted to know why she was given the books and pencils and why total strangers were smiling at her so happily. We never heard a word from her for the duration of the entire trip. A shy Nessie was something that we were not used to and that kept Edward, Bella and me amused.

When we reached our destination, the rest of the Cullen clan met us at the airport. Since it was late, and Nessie was groggy, the decision was for Blondie and Emmett to take Bella, Edward and Nessie to Edward and Bella's new place while I was to go with Carlisle and Esme to their house. Alice who was bouncing with energy was coming to Carlisle's place with Jasper too. I was not too happy to be separated from Nessie but I gave in anyway.

We drove up to a huge house. Really, do these vamps do anything in moderation? Esme wanted to take me for a tour around the house immediately. The living room was decorated in Esme's signature white, the kitchen was huge and fully stocked. This was going to be my favourite room. There was a bedroom on the ground floor with an attached bathroom.

"For Billy when he comes to visit you", she smiled.

Esme and Carlisle's kindness astounds me. We were supposed to be natural enemies and here she was being a surrogate mother to me.

The second floor was for Esme and Carlisle's use. He had an office, she had something she called a parlour done up in creams and pastels. Their bedroom was also on this floor.

My bedroom and two guestrooms were on the third floor. My room was huge. My bed was huge. Esme explained that my bed was custom built since I was too tall to fit into a regular bed. I was impressed and touched. That bed looked very _very_ comfortable. There was a huge flatscreen television mounted on the wall facing my bed and an extra large couch at the foot of the bed. I can watch tv lying in bed or sitting on the couch. I couldn't help but notice the music system and the dvd player. Wow! How am I going to get any studying done? That's when I noticed the huge desk, the bookshelves and the laptop against one wall. Hmm..

Alice was bouncing with excitement. She wanted me to check out the bathroom. I loved it. It was huge and I knew there was no way I was going to knock my head on the showerhead or ever need to bend down to rinse my hair. The sink was also higher than regular sinks and it occurred to me that even this bathroom had been custom built. I couldn't help noticing the toiletries spread out on the bathroom counter. I figured this was all Alice's doing from the way she was practically hopping up and down.

"Wow! This is very nice." I told her.

"Wait till you see your closet."

The 'closet' seemed to be a room of its own and it was filled with clothes I had never seen before.

"Alice has decided to dress you too like she does for us. There is no point in arguing Jacob. Just accept it." Esme advised.

This rankled. And I turned to Alice.

"This is too much. I can't accept this. I -"

The pixie didn't let me finish. "Save it Jacob. Do you honestly think you can say anything that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Bella haven't already said?"

She had a point there, but I was not happy about it. Esme quickly guided me to the two guest rooms. The beds and bathroom fixtures here seemed to be custom made for wolves too but there were double sinks in these bathrooms. One higher, and one regular.

"For when your sister or other pack members come to visit you." Esme explained.

Wow. She was thorough.

We finally headed for the kitchen. Jasper met us at the foot of the stairs. He had a cell phone for me. He explained that it was a gift from him to me and would really appreciate it if I accepted it. I was still tongue tied as the pixie floated to my side and insisted that my first call be to my father. I guess I had no choice but to accept it. I thanked Jasper and called my father. All the numbers seems to be programmed into my phone already. Damn, these vampires think of everything.

The call to my father was brief. Because we were cool like that.

"Hey dad, we've just arrived at the house."

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Oh yes. Listen dad, this is my new number. So you can call me anytime, okay?"

Billy took down the number "I'll pass it on to everyone, especially to your sisters. Take care, son."

"You too, dad."

Then it was time to eat. Day one in vampire haven was so not what I expected.

A/N – I'm trying to show Jacob's maturity as he grows. This is his mind when he was 17. I'll never know if I've achieved this unless I get some reviews. Without your criticism, I'll never be able to improve. All comments will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

Day two in vampire haven started with a phone call. Unused to having a cell phone, it took me awhile to realise that the song 'Who let the dogs out' by the Baha men was coming from my phone and I realised that this was the ring tone Jasper must have set for me. Vampire humour. Ha ha. Very funny.

I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Jacob, bro its Paul."

"Um Paul. Whats up?"

"Got your number from Billy."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes.." Duh.

"Good. Keep it in mind ok. I've got to go."

He hung up on me. Jackass woke me up and then hung up on me. I snuggled back into bed. Maybe if I tried, I might be able to fall asleep again. I most certainly am not getting out of this bed any time soon. It's been a long while since I'd been able to stretch my self and sprawl out in a bed with none of my limbs dangling off the bed. I love this bed. But my love affair with the bed was interrupted again when I heard the song 'Dressed for Success' by some old band from before my time. The bloody phone again. I answered just to cut the song off.

"Hello?"

"Rise and shine sunshine." Crap. It's the pixie. "Its 9 am. Time to get up and face the first day of the rest of your life!"

"Leave me alone."

"Nope. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are waiting for you downstairs. I just called to tell you that I've laid out what clothes you are to wear for today."

That woke me up. "Ha ha! What am I? Five?"

"Listen Jacob. We're in Hanover now and you can't walk around barefooted in just a pair of shorts anymore. So please don't give me a hard time so early in the morning and just wear what I've gotten ready for you. Carlisle and Esme will meet you in Carlisle's office at 10am sharp." She then changed her tone from the no-nonsense tone, to a soft, cajoling one, "Don't you want to know where's Nessie's staying?"

Damn. She knows just which strings to pull. I was just about to make a nasty comment when I realised that the bossy little vamp had hung up on me too. As soon as I learn how, I'm going to change her ring tone. I'll find something really lame for her.

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom where I spent some time thoroughly going through every toiletry on the counter and in the cabinets. I sniffed in approval at the colognes and shaving cream. Nice shaver. And read the instructions of the hair care products. Interesting. I stuffed the skin care products into the back of the cabinets. Real men don't need skin care products.

Then I jumped in the shower and sniffed through the shampoos and shower gels. I'll have to admit, pixie sure did know how to choose stuff. But she'll never hear me saying it out loud.

I headed for the wardrobe/ dressing room wrapped in a fluffy towel. What was I really supposed to call it? My closet? It was strange having a separate room for my clothes. I noticed the shelves and drawers of clothes. But there in the middle of the room was a rack with a pair of slacks, a shirt, a sweater, boxers and socks and a pair of shoes on the floor. Then I noticed a Polaroid pictured taped to a full length mirror. I gritted my teeth. Damn pixie is really not dressing me.

I pulled on the boxers off the rack. Then I went thru the shelves and hangers myself. I settled on a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt which I left un-tucked and the sleeves rolled up. I pulled on socks and looked around for the sneakers I had worn yesterday. My search brought me to a huge collection of shoes. There were sneakers like the ones I'd admired on Emmett and also loafers similar to the ones favoured by Edward and Jasper. Since I'd never tried on loafers before and I was curious, I tried on a black pair. They were comfortable. I checked myself out in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked good.

I left my room and started down the stairs. Esme met me at the foot of the stairs. She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Good morning Jacob."

"Good morning Esme."

"I hope you're hungry. I made French toast for breakfast."

"I love French toast." I was so having a seventies TV sitcom moment.

There was also sausages and bacon. I tucked in happily. I managed to clear everything with no guilty feelings. Seriously, as if I needed to leave anything for Carlisle or Esme. I chugged down the glass of milk Esme had placed in front of me.

I had almost laughed when she had first placed the glass of milk in front of me. It's been so long since I had milk with breakfast like this. I've been drinking coffee for years and milk was usually poured over cereal. My mom used to make my sisters and I drink milk with our breakfast when we were little. She used to say that it'll help us grown up to be strong and healthy. Being around Esme, makes me think about my mother more. But in a good, non depressing way. I looked up at her and found her watching me with a small smile on her face.

"Is everything ok, Jacob?"

"Yes." I smiled back. I pointed at the glass and told her "You just remind me of my mother." Why did I tell her that? I could feel myself blush. Something about her just loosens my tongue.

But what I had said must have pleased Esme, as she was suddenly by my side. She gave me a tight hug and placing her cheek against my cheek, she rocked me like I was a child. "Thank you Jacob. It's very nice of you to say that."

Ok. That was embarrassing. Damn vampire strength. My size didn't make a difference to her. I suppressed the shiver that was threatening to appear. Her scent and her icy cold skin was really not pleasant, but I could feel the warmth and genuine emotions coming out of her in waves. Good thing I was here alone with no other vampires or wolves to watch this. With this in mind, I enjoyed the maternal love from Esme for a while more before I loosened my hold on her.

We stepped into Carlisle's office at 10am sharp, where he explained to me what the family had decided in the way of education for me. Since I had missed most of my junior year running around the forest in wolf form and beginning of my senior year hanging around the Cullens, Carlisle wanted me to be home schooled. He felt that I should finish high school this year being home schooled and be able to go to college next year. If the vampires thought that I'll be able to complete two years of high school in less than a year, then who am I to argue? As long as I'd be able to spend time with Nessie, I'd be okay.

The only bad part was, Carlisle felt that different members of the family were going to be teaching me different subjects. With the exception Rosalie who had declined to take any part of educating me and Bella, who really was not yet on par with the rest of the Cullens. Esme was to be my English teacher, Edward my Spanish teacher, Jasper was covering History and Geography, Alice was teaching Maths, Business and Economics, Carlisle was teaching me all the Science subjects and Emmett was going to teach me about Computers and Business Law.

Carlisle handed me a schedule which I was to strictly follow rain or shine. I noticed that they had spread my lessons out. I had only one subject a day. Unfortunately my thrill of looking forward to what I thought was a short study time, was cut short by Carlisle's explanation that I was to turn up at my tutor's residence daily at 9am sharp and I was to remain there will full concentration until 5pm. After which I was to head to Edward and Bella's for dinner and be back home by 9pm. I didn't like that at all and put up a token protest until Carlisle reminded me that I had agreed to give them my full commitment. I couldn't argue with that and reluctantly agreed.

The next thing on the agenda was for a tour of the garage and grounds. They showed me the grounds first. I noticed with interest that the back of the house was at the fringes of the woods. Phasing would be very easy and very private.

Then we arrived at the garage. I noticed the black Mercedes in the garage was a newer model than the one the good doctor used to drive around in Forks. There was a beautiful Audi sedan which I learned belonged to Esme and I noticed Emmett's Jeep. But the Jeep had faced some very recent modifications. The huge monster tyres had been replaced with regular sized off road tyres and it had been painted a shiny black. It was so shiny, that it had a mirror like finish. I liked the changes Emmett had made to his Jeep and I voiced this out. This caused the good doctor and his wife to laugh and then Carlisle handed me a set of keys and told me that Emmett had gotten a new toy to play with and he was giving me his old Jeep. I protested immediately but they brushed my words aside and told me to talk to Emmett if I had any issues. I was so going to bring it up to Emmett.

We then jumped into the car. I drove while Carlisle sat in the front with me and Esme made herself comfortable in the back. Emmett had also changed the seat belt from the harness I had seen before, back to the regular seat belts. It was a pleasure driving the Jeep. It's going to be a real bitch giving it back to Emmett. As I drove, Carlisle and Esme pointed out some locations that they thought would be important for me like the bank, the gas station, some cool looking places to eat, the supermarket and a mall.

Next stop was to Edward and Bella's. We pulled up at a quaint little house also set very near the forest. I noticed that it had a long driveway that was hidden from the main road by some hedges. Nessie was already bouncing with excitement on the porch. I pulled up in front of her and jumped out just in time to catch her in my arms. A heavy feeling that I didn't know I was carrying around lifted off me suddenly. She hugged me tight and then placed her palm flat against my face to get me up to date on everything I had missed. Esme and Carlisle went in with a chuckle. Once Nessie had finished her visual narrative, I looked up to see Bella leaning against the doorway smirking at us. I sheepishly smiled back and headed indoors.

The house was small by Cullen standards. And furnished in a simple and rustic manner which I suspected cost more than it looked. Edward's grand piano sat in the living room. Nessie dragged me up to see her room. She was too excited to show any good manners and I was far too excited to be by her again to remind her to greet Carlisle and Esme first. Bella followed us upstairs and reminded Nessie to communicate with words instead of with her gift. Nessie would be able to mingle with humans someday and the worry was there, that she might slip up and expose her gift. The idea was to teach her control until it became a second nature for her. The little angle jabbered on, pointing out her parent's room and the guest room for when grandpa Charlie comes to visit and then we arrived at her room. Her Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie had furnished her room in a princess theme and everything was decorated in pinks and frills. Nessie wanted to spend more time in her room but Bella reminded her that Edward was waiting to talk to me in the living room.

On the way to the living room, Nessie ran off ahead of us to greet her grandparents. I told Bella that I wanted to scout around the perimeter of her house, to scope out the area and ensure that there was nothing dangerous in the forest. I also told her that I needed to leave my scent in the forest so that nothing would be tempted to come close. Bella's eyes almost bugged out as she asked me if I was planning to urinate on a perimeter around the house as if I was marking my territory. I explained with dignity that I was merely going to brush up against some trees to transfer my scent and there was no territorial pissing involved. Bella was giggling as we headed to the living room. Only changed for a few months and already she was as bad as the rest of them.

The talk with Edward was short and to the point. He explained that he wanted me here on time on the day of my scheduled Spanish lesson. And on other days, I was to be there only after 5pm. Nessie was also being home schooled and he didn't want her distracted. Apparently, her tutors were making house calls. Edward politely gave me the time I needed to undress in his downstairs bathroom, then in just my boxers, I slipped put the backdoor and into the forest. I phased and then ran. I could neither smell nor sense anything bad. I phased and went back in and dressed.

Next stop, Alice and Jasper's where I was sure to face a battle with the pixie. Edward, Bella and Nessie were coming along for the drive in their car. They got into Edward's Aston Martin and led the way. Carlisle, Esme and I followed in the Jeep.

Alice must have seen us coming and both Jasper and Alice were waiting for us on their porch. Alice's eyes narrowed as she took in my attire. She walked up to me and smacked my arm. She had tempered her vampire strength to not bruise or break any bones, but she still packed a punch.

"Ow!" I glared at her.

None of us imagined a three foot cherub to take on the role of my guardian angle. She threw herself between Alice and me within a blink of an eye.

"Don't hit Jacob!" Gosh, she was shrill. I'd never heard this side of her before. The next thing I knew, Nessie was starring up at me with her eyes full of tears. "Jacob, does it hurt?"

I picked her up in my arms are looked around at everyone else. They were all frozen in various states of amusement and shock. I gently wiped the tears off Nessie's cheeks and told her that "It didn't hurt. I was attacked by a fly. I barely even felt it. Promise."

That broke the ice and Alice bounced up to me.

"I didn't hit him hard Nessie. I was just mad because he didn't put in the clothes I had left for him."

Before Nessie could respond, I retorted, "I decide what I want to wear."

Before Alice could say anything, my little angle came to my defence yet again. "Jacob can dress how he wants. Leave him alone!"

Wow! I couldn't help the smirk on my face. I noticed that all the other vampires were grinning also. Alice was tongue tied. It was obvious that she was used to getting her way when it came to dressing everyone. And I was sure that if Nessie was not the one jumping to my defence, she'd still be trying to convince me to let her dress me.

"But Nessie, I am the one who buys clothes for everyone. It's what I do best. It's the only pleasure I get!"

Damn. She was going to win this round. Damn, damn, damn.

"Aunty Alice, you can go on buying clothes for Jacob. But he can wear what he wants."

"But Nessie-"

"I think Jacob looks very handsome." Then she turns to me and places her palm against my cheek and silently showed me visions of Alice excitedly going thru catalogues of clothes, in a buying spree for me. She showed me how happy it had made Alice feel.

For someone so young, she was already such a diplomat. Alice and I came to a compromise. She gets to shop and I get to wear what I want. That's when I noticed that Edward had a bemused expression on his face until Bella whispered something in his ear and dragged him indoors. I figured he was not exactly thrilled about Nessie finding me 'handsome'. In fact, I didn't know how I felt about an under one child, who looks four but acts ten, finding me handsome.

I followed everyone inside carrying Nessie. Just like in Edward and Bella's, I was given a tour of the house. Then we settled down in the living room and Alice gave me a financial statement. She had invested my thousand dollars and I found she had multiplied that money ten fold in just this short time. Damn she was good. I found out that I was to start my lessons in investment as soon as I had my high school diploma. Jasper then gave me the necessary documents to my new bank account, an ATM card, a cheque book and a few credit cards. He explained to me that I'll be getting statements of my expenditures and how I was to make payments. Looks like I need to get a new wallet. I had never had any bank cards before, much less a credit card. I was going to need a wallet with enough compartments.

Alice was still a little miffed with me so I thanked her as politely as I could. This made Nessie happy and she beamed at Alice at what she perceived as good manners from me. Anything that made Nessie happy, made me happy and I was all set to ham it up some more. But Jasper must have sensed this and he brought up my study schedule and like Edward, wanted me to be there on time. With my little disciplinarian still sitting on my lap, I promised to be on time. I was toying with the idea of adding a mini thank you speech just to score some brownie points, when the resident mind reader intervened and said we had to get to Emmett and Rosalie's.

There was an additional yellow Porche in our convoy of cars as we made our way. I was not really looking forward to this part of the meet and greet session as I never really liked Rosalie. Plus I was planning on returning the Jeep to Emmett.

We drove up to a rather pretentious looking house. There was no doubt about it, this would be Rosalie Cullen's _humble_ abode. Even if I was driving around with no direction, I would immediately guess that this was her house. It looked like one those plantation houses that you see on old re-runs, when you have really nothing else to watch or when you're too lazy to reach for the remote and change the channel. Movies like 'Gone with the Wind' or something. Unlike at the other two residences, no one was waiting for us when Edward rudely honked his horn as he drove up, or when Carlisle rang the doorbell. I guessed what Blondie and Emmett were up to from the pained look on Edward and Jasper's faces.

"Panic attack." Edward and Jasper said this at the same time and with identical mischievous grins. I guessed that Jasper was sending out an emotional surge to someone in the house. Not bad. These guys knew how to have fun too. I was hoping that it'd be for Rosalie but unfortunately not all my wishful thinkings come true. We heard a yell and a thud and then in less than thirty seconds, Rosalie answered the door completely dressed and looking pissed.

"Aunty Rose! Why did you take so long to answer the door?" Nessie had to ask.

I answered Nessie before Blondie could. "She was busy staring at a carton of orange juice." I brushed past Rosalie and walked in.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"Because it said, _concentrate_."

I heard Rosalie hiss while Nessie wrinkled her nose at me. She wriggled out of my arms and ran over to Rosalie. They cuddled together and started talking.

I noticed Emmett slowly walk down the curving stairs. He glared at Edward and Jasper and said "Very funny."

Once Emmett was seated and Jasper sent him a wave of something else to cheer him up, I thanked him for his generous offer of the Jeep and attempted to hand over the keys. He outright refused it. Said he'd rather have someone he liked having the car than some jerk from the car dealer who'd never appreciate it. Then all us guys went down to the garage so Emmett could show off his latest baby. He had a new GMC truck and it was obvious that he had done some major modifications to it. I comment on this and Edward laughed and corrected me saying that Rosalie had made some major modifications to it. Hard to believe, but Blondie did know her way around cars. I guess this information is only privy to Edward and me. And it better remain that way. Got it Edward? From the smile on his face, I guessed he got it.

I think Emmett was going to be my coolest and most laid back of all my tutors. I learnt that the laptop in my room came from him too. I figured we'll be deviating from studies and be covering lots of other things too. I'm going to be looking forward to Business Law.

I seriously felt like I was in an episode of MTV cribs as I was given a tour of the house. Well this house was as opulent as some of the houses I've seen on that show.

Nessie and I had lunch at Rosalie and Emmett's. I had to admit the blonde could cook. I hope her secret ingredient was not a wad of spit. Do vampires produce spit? Do they have bad breath?

I was embarrassed when Edward leaned forward and said "The correct term is _saliva_, and no we don't. We produce venom. And no we don't suffer from bad breath."

All the other vampires turned to look at me, including Esme. I was beyond mortified. I kept my head down and ate. Bloody mind reader. It was a rhetorical question you jerk, I was not expecting an answer. And I was not talking to you. Can you get out of my head? It's annoying.

After lunch, everyone split up and I headed off to Edward and Bella's to hang out with Nessie and stayed till after dinner. Edward reminded me of my 9pm curfew and I headed back to Carlisle and Esme's. Having a curfew rankled, especially since I had been coming and going as I pleased ever since I first phased. But an agreement was an agreement. I hope the pack never finds out. They'd never let me live down a 9pm curfew.

And the next day, my life began on a schedule. Whatever I had expected, studying so hard was not it. My study schedule would have been one subject a day, but the sheer volume of knowledge being literally pumped into my brain was beyond belief. Then there was the homework. There was no way for me to slack off at any time as I knew that I had no spare time anywhere to catch up. So I had to keep up no matter what.

Then there was Nessie. I would get to Edward and Bella's daily with hardly any energy, whining and hoping for some sympathy, only to find Nessie thriving on her studies. She was always hungry for more knowledge and to my horror, her new favourite pastime with me was to do homework. She was one of the reasons why my homework got done at all, much to Bella's amusement.

I would call Billy every other day. Somehow, having so much handed to me made me feel guilty for leaving Billy. Even if this time I left with his full approval and not run off like I had done before. I phased every night and usually just ran to loosen up. I'd also communicate with the pack this way. They'd fill me up on all the latest gossip on the reservation.

Life slowly started to fall into a routine and I found myself actually struggling less and less with my coursework. I was able to absorb my lessons better. I guessed the discipline was what I had needed before. No wonder Carlisle was sure I'd be able to complete 2 years of high school within a year.

Strangely enough, I was happy. Rachel mentioned this to me over the phone one night and that had gotten me thinking. Despite all the drastic changes in my life, even though I was not happy about being a wolf when I first phased, right here, right now, I was happy.

A/N : I really don't know if I should stop writing or go on. Reviews would definitely help. Without any reviews I wouldn't know if I'm any good at all or what I need to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

My life in Hanover slowly fell into a very routine oriented pattern. I got the hang of the lessons and discipline to complete my homework, and I found I actually had time to venture out little by little and explore the town and catch the sights.

I found the time to tinker with my bike in Carlisle's garage. I had the money to buy more tools and genuine Harley parts and managed to replace some of the fabricated parts I was using.

One afternoon, while I was playing with the wirings on the bike, Blondie walked in. She sniffed in my direction and stated that she was there to change the oil in Carlisle's and Esme's cars. Somehow I found myself offering to help, and to my surprise she accepted. We worked in companionable silence. Stranger things have happened – right?

Then she wanted to look over the Jeep. I let her. She tinkered a while, then looked up with a scowl. She couldn't find anything wrong with it. I gave her an angelic smile as I noticed her give a quick glance over at the bike.

"Be my guest." I motioned towards the bike. She was curious and I was magnanimous.

She walked over and started looking over the bike and asked a few questions. I answered. I can talk cars and bikes anytime, even if it was with Rosalie Cullen. I had to admit. She knew what she was talking about too. If I didn't have to look at her, I'd think I was talking to some old guy.

I didn't realise how much time had past, until Esme popped in and asked me if I was heading over to Bella's for dinner or if I wanted her to make me something. Rosalie and I jumped up in embarrassment. Yuck! I can't believe I lost track of time talking to her! Mumbling my reply to an amused Esme, I jumped into the Jeep and took off.

Bella and Nessie accepted my apologies for being late, to my relief, until I turned around and found a very amused Edward grinning at me. I told him to shut up as I rudely brushed past him on my way to the kitchen.

The rest of the family somehow got the hint to keep their thoughts to themselves, and Rosalie started popping by Carlisle and Esme's place more and more and she'd often invite me down to her own garage after I was done with lessons from Emmett. She had some sound advice to give on the bike and modifications were her forte. She also took me around to a few parts and accessory stores. It was nice buying brand new parts. We were slowly forming a friendship of sorts. However, if the topic did not involve cars or bikes, we happily continued taking pot shots at each other. I had a rather extensive blonde joke collection after all.

With Esme's encouragement, I had been trying to get Billy to come visit but he kept refusing. But Paul and Rachel took us up on their very first invitation. They flew down for a weekend and I picked them up from the airport. Rachel was friendly and open and got along very well with everyone. Paul was a little reserved. The fact that the werewolves were outnumbered by vampires could be the reason, but he kept his cool. The fact that he didn't phase in front of his vampire hosts was enough for me. The fact that I was truly ok and still had my dignity was enough for him.

Having Rachel and Paul there gave me the opportunity to try out some of the restaurants in Hanover. Rachel even dragged us into a few clubs and Paul and I managed to get in without getting our ID's checked. We looked to be in our late twenties after all.

I found it strange that women kept sending me drinks or coming over and asking me to dance. Rachel kept her hold on Paul the whole time. I guess it was to tell everyone that he was taken, but I was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. I really didn't know how to react. And Paul and Rachel kept telling me to go have fun. So I danced with the girls who asked. I answered politely as girls flirted. I accepted all the papers and paper napkins with phone numbers on them. I promised to call each and every one of them. And then I threw every scrap away as soon as we stepped outside.

I tried analysing my feelings. Did I feel like I was cheating on Nessie? No I didn't. Was I even the slightest bit interested in any of these women? No I was not. Even for one night? Hhhmm - nope. Could this because of the imprinting? I had no idea.

I knew from the gossip sessions with the pack that the wolves were now the popular kids in school. We all knew that it came from the muscles and the mysterious air we walked around with. I heard that Embry, Seth and the younger wolves were milking the female attention to all they were worth. I realised that this was why I was a figure of interest to the women here. Tall, seriously built Native American kid was something you don't see everyday. But I had no interest to take advantage of the situation like Embry and Seth were. I had fun, but I never went seeking it.

I sometimes thought of the time when Edward and Carlisle had first sat me down and told me they expected more from me if Nessie was to choose to spend the rest of her life with me once she was fully grown. I found it funny that it was Edward and Carlisle who thought of a romantic future for me and Nessie. What I felt for her was more platonic. I doubt if such feelings would change to a romantic nature and I pushed these thoughts aside. I'll live in the present moment and think about the now.

I flew back for Billy's birthday. It was only for a weekend trip. It was the first time I was separated from Nessie for such a distance and duration since she was born. It was nice being back with my family and pack members. But there was this restless feeling I had the entire time. And Quil was the only one to notice it. I guess it must be because it was a feeling he was always dealing with when separated from Claire.

We had a bonfire on the cliffs and Rachel had gotten a huge cake and everyone was joking around that the candlelight was brighter than the bonfire. Billy had a good time. I was glad.

Emily came and sat by me for a while. She mentioned that I'd changed. That really alarmed me. That was one of my worries when I was leaving with the Cullens. Would I loose the person I am? What did Emily mean?

I heard her soft laugh. "Relax. I meant it in a good way. You've grown up Jacob, into a very handsome man. There's something about the way you carry yourself – nice."

I snorted. Sure sure. Whatever. I still looked the same.

Once Emily wandered off, I socialised a little amongst the wolves then I sat by the cooler and watched my father and Sam by the fire. If I squinted a little thru the hazy smoke, I could almost visualise an old chief and the warriors of the tribe sitting around the fire. I could imagine the fierce and regal way they carried themselves. I wondered if I'd have the same bearings some day. Would I generate the same respect that Billy does from everyone? I could only hope.

I was shaken out of my reverie when someone dropped down beside me. It was one of the girls I used to go to school with. She was friendly and chatty and wanted to know what I was doing and where I was going to school and then invited me to dinner and a movie the next day. I declined. And I could feel the amused gaze of every wolf in the vicinity as they listened in to my conversation.

Visiting my old haunts the next day, with Quil and Embry I ran into more girls from school. Once upon a time, they wouldn't have given me the time of the day and now they were coming by to say hello. I commented on this to Quil and Embry and got teased by both jokers on how I've grown into a very handsome man. I guess they heard what Emily had said too. Jackasses.

Before I knew it, I had completed my high school diploma. I couldn't believe how well I did. Then I found myself signed up at Dartmouth for an Engineering Degree. It was an expensive college, but now I could actually afford it, thanks to Alice. I was learning how to handle my own investments and found the entire workings for stocks and exchange very interesting.

College life was different. And Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper were signed up at the same time. So there were times where I had company when haunting the halls.

I continued living with Carlisle and Esme. Esme wouldn't have it any other way. The strict scheduled lessons that I had for months from the Cullens gave me a discipline that enabled me to excel in my studies. Assignments, projects, research. I found myself actually enjoying myself more and more.

Thru out all this time, women were always showing interest in me. I slowly learned to take it all in stride. I did not date. Not even casually. But I became so comfortable with myself that I no longer froze or shied away. I'd flirt back when flirted with but I never took things any further. Jasper and Edward would usually fill Emmett in within my hearing range. They'd say that my nickname on campus was 'heartthrob'. And how girls were saying that I didn't have a girlfriend because I thought none of the girls in Hanover were good enough for me. I just laughed along with everyone. I kept myself busy with my studies, my frequent trips back to La Push, with visits from my pack brothers and with my Nessie.

As I predicted, my feeling for Nessie remained platonic. But the pull I felt the first time I looked into her eyes remained strong. I needed to be near her. I needed to keep her safe. I needed to see that she was happy. On my trips back home, I'd observe the way my wolf brothers were around their own imprints. Being in their heads when we phased also gave me some insights. I discussed my feelings with Quil and we realised that what we were feeling for our imprints was totally different from the rest of the wolves. I wasn't itching for a girlfriend, but neither was Quil, but I wondered. What exactly was our imprinting all about?

Through the months, Nessie's accelerated growth continued but we no longer despaired over it. I was just happy to be around her and I enjoyed her company. Her mental development was faster than her physical development and this interested Carlisle very much. We all notice how mature her behaviour was but she was also becoming assertive and demanding like a typical teenager. But despite it all, she was still the little sweetheart. I had to admit, Edward had parenting down to a pat. He was the strict disciplinarian when necessary and the loving father at all other times. Then there was Bella. Nothing got past her and she was always one step ahead of Nessie. Despite the tantrums that Nessie throws at times and despite the tight lipped no nonsense stance that Bella adopts, you can always feel the love and warmth in that house. Nessie knew it too and she thrived.

Nessie had been weaned from blood to human food but she'd need to drink blood at least once or twice a month. She would be pale and tired otherwise, like a slightly wilted flower. But getting her to hunt was another matter altogether. While she loved the outdoors, she did not enjoy hunting at all. I used to challenge her on who could get the biggest elk, but over the years, it was a new role that I was playing. I would find myself separating a deer from the rest of the herd as if I was a sheepdog, and leading it to where she'd be and coax her to drink. She'd do it very _very_ reluctantly. She'd still beg Edward and Carlisle for donated blood when it was time to hunt and would sometimes wish that she could buy blood in a carton from the supermarket. I slowly noticed that she'd gradually stopped draining the animals she drank from. I mentioned this to Edward. The quantity of blood she was consuming was slowly dropping and this resulted in Edward and Carlisle's renewed researching. She was changing.

_**Nessie**_

I sat curled up in the window seat, in my room. I looked at the trees swaying in the breeze outside and leaned my head against the glass. I could hear my mom in the kitchen as she fixed dinner. Dad had classes today and Jake was out running errands.

The thought of Jacob had my heart rate accelerating a little. I look forward to his appearance everyday. He was the only thing I had to look forward to in my otherwise empty day. He's my sunshine on a cloudy day and when it's cold outside, I've literally got the month of May. And that's not only because his normal body temperature was so high. It was all about how I feel when I'm beside him and how I feel when I'm away from him. The further he is away from me, the emptier I feel. I knew enough about romance from books, the television and just from watching my family. I could tell, that while he saw me as his best friend or as a niece or as just a little girl, my feelings for him were deeper.

I was sure my family suspected that my feelings towards Jacob had evolved to something deeper and stronger. But no one said anything and for that I was grateful. I was also thankful that no one gave me any pitying sympathetic looks and Jacob remained blissfully oblivious.

I slowly got up and dragged myself over to my full length mirror. I looked at myself. Aunt Alice does all my shopping for me. But Jacob's influence had given me courage and strength to stand up to her. She shops for me, but I get to wear what I want.

Sometimes I'd get lucky and she'd take me with her and we'd go to the neighbouring towns to shop. Sometimes she'd take me further and I've been to most stores in New York. I've been on numerous trips abroad with my family and as long as it was out of Hanover, I got to catch the sights and hang around like a regular human.

I've been to museums and browsed in book stores with my parents. I've been to the opera and to ballets with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. I've been to toy stores and wrestling matches with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. I've been shopping and going for concerts with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. I've built sandcastles on beaches and learned to surf with Jacob. And when I visit Grandpa Charlie, I go fishing with him.

It is very important to my family that I have the exposure to everything that they can let me experience. But from a young age, I've been taught that our safety depends on our ability to maintain our secret. I did not have regular human friends as my growth rate would invite unwanted attention, but it did not really matter to me. I had my family and Jake. I was happy.

Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle have always been open and honest with me. And they also respect my mind and treat me like an adult when they answer my questions. I knew all about the circumstances of my birth, I knew why I was different. I knew that since I was so different, Grandpa Carlisle was studying and recording everything about me like I was a science project. I never took offence. I knew that he was trying to learn more about me in case there ever comes a time that I might need medical attention.

I remembered the time when I first got my period. I knew what to expect as Grandpa Carlisle had already explained it to me, so I was not shocked or scared. But he also mentioned that he was not sure if it will happen to me. He was preparing me for both possibilities. But when I did get my period, Grandpa Carlisle was more than pleased. He had said I might be able to have children some day which made me blush and made mom, Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme hug me with joy. Daddy just looked troubled. Jacob and my uncles had already taken off at the word period.

Looking into the mirror now, I saw a twelve or thirteen year old. My curly bronze hair fell to my waist and I was skinny and tall. I had big brown eyes and curly lashes. And my cheeks were always rosy. I hated it. I looked like a child!

Mom would sometimes tell me about her childhood and how gawky and awkward she used to be. She'd say that I was full of grace and elegance and how beautiful I am. I'd laugh at her. I knew myself, when I get too excited or upset, I lose this 'grace' that my mother talks about. Which is why, lately, whenever Jacob comes over, I'd trip or slip or just develop butterfingers. This amuses my parents. But it's getting to me. How do I get a gorgeous werewolf to notice me when all he sees is a skinny and clumsy little girl?

I sighed as I heard Jake's Jeep pull into the driveway. Using the elastic I had on my wrist, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and flounced into the living room. Not looking up at Jacob, I safely made it to the couch and flopped down. If I stayed put, I'll be able to save my dignity. I picked up my mom's battered copy of Wuthering Heights off the coffee table and tried to appear casual as I flipped through the pages. Jake flopped down beside me and I struggled to maintain my casual manner of flipping pages, and managed just fine until I felt Jake's hands on my hair. He pulled out the elastic and let my hair come tumbling down around my shoulders. He startled me so much that I tore the book and was left holding half a book in each hand. I was mortified. Where was 'grace' when I needed her? Damn vampire strength. The blush on my cheeks didn't help either. Nor did Jacob's snigger. It just made me so mad that I threw both halves of the book at Jake's head and went to help mom in the kitchen.

Cooking was something I enjoyed. I learnt a lot helping mom and Grandma Esme around the kitchen and slowly began experimenting on my own and finding recipes to try online. My sole judge always inhales everything I put down in front of him, and swears that I have the 'gift'. It always thrills me to the bones when he sprouts nonsense like that. I'd also cook for Grandpa Charlie and Billy when I went down to Forks or La Push. While they're not as vocal as Jacob with their praises, it always pleases me when I notice both men going for second or third helpings.

Another thing that I enjoyed was taking photographs. Perhaps it stemmed from being photographed almost daily by Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out where my interest in the camera came from. But after the first time I walked around a room with the camera and framed a shot, it became a norm for me to visualise a frame or a shot everywhere I looked. And one Christmas, I received a beautiful camera from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Since everything was digital, almost every picture I had ever taken was saved on my computer.

Taking photographs opened up another interest for me. Sometimes when framing a shot, I'd get the inspiration for blasts of colours and shapes. My head would be full at times like that and one day my father bought me an easel, some canvasses and some paint and brushes. It took me a while, and finally I managed to get the vision in my mind on to the canvas. I wouldn't paint everyday, only when the urge hits me. But when I get a picture in my head, I'd be restless until I could unload it. I started on art lessons. Grandpa Carlisle had a vampire friend who was an artiste and he was pleased to be my teacher. I had weekly lessons and daddy and Uncle Emmett would take me to the town where Armand lived.

Armand encouraged me to come up with a sign off name that wouldn't be automatically be traced back to me. I started signing my work as Masen, daddy's surname when he was human. Armand survived on his art. Like we did, Armand maintained a permanent residence amongst humans but he was not vegetarian like my family. He had an agent who handled his art and he was a well sought after artist. No one knew anything about Armand and all transactions went thru the agent. Armand gave me the encouragement that with enough practise, I could be good enough to sell my work. This was an idea that I cultivated in my mind. One that my family encouraged.

I was now taking college level classes. As Grandpa Carlisle says, my mental development was advanced. But I think this was from my vampire genes where I'm able to concentrate and focus fully on something. I was on par with Jacob and I sometimes wished I could go to college with him. We could sit by each other in class and meet up for lunch. Unfortunately, as long as I looked like a little girl, I had no chance with Jacob Black. I was in love with him and I lived with the daily fear that he might meet and fall in love with some girl before I could grow up and tell him how I felt.

I've been to numerous bonfires with Jacob in La Push. I've heard their legends told around the fire and feel thrilled when they talk about the treaty with my family. A few times, I've also heard stories of imprinting and understood that it was something rare that occurs amongst the wolves. I knew that Sam, Jared and Paul had imprinted and sometimes when I observe the couples, I notice how in tuned to each other they were. I found this beautiful. I also found this gut wrenchingly frightening.

Ever since that night, I've been worried that Jacob would imprint on someone and leave me. I knew that imprinting happens when a wolf looks into the eyes of his imprint the very first time he sees her after he phases. I knew that if Jacob was to have imprinted on me, he would have done so already. I knew that he only saw me as a little girl. I knew from the way he treats me that he cared for me a lot but he didn't feel for me the way Sam feels for Emily. We were best friends. I knew that imprinting was out, as otherwise it would have happened already. I'll have to depend on love to keep Jacob with me. I could only hope he would fall in love with me once I'd grown up. I couldn't wait to grow up.

Sometimes when I'd be hanging out with Jacob, he'd get calls from women he'd say were college mates. I could always hear both sides of the conversations and always the women sounded sexy as they flirted and invited Jacob out. He'd always declined but he was always friendly and sometimes he'd flirt too. I lived in fear that one day me might take up one of those women on their offer.

Everyday I'd notice the calls, the looks, the notes in his book bag and I'd die a little. I was sure my father was aware of my thoughts and sometimes when he comes to kiss me goodnight, he'd whisper to me to enjoy being young for now as I will have the rest of forever as an adult. I want to spend the rest of that forever with Jacob. How will I survive if someone takes him away from me? Daddy would smile at me and tell me to wait patiently to grow up. Things will have a way of looking different then.

I was a four year old in a twelve year old body and a sixteen year old mind. I knew I had to be patient. And patient I was as I waited for my body to catch up with my mind. Patient as I waited for my werewolf to start looking at me as a woman.

A/N – It was hard writing this chapter and I'm still not sure if I've got my message thru. Please review. I need to know if I'm boring anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

My mind was a swirl of browns. Mud, chocolate, toffee, varnish - everything wet and gooey. And trying to break out of the browns was a green that was gaining intensity. I was struggling to get this swirling mass of colours out of my head.

Sometimes the colours in my head are hard to put down on canvas. It was hard when I had the image so clear in my head that it consumes everything else around me. And then to replicate it would be a struggle at times. That's why I still needed Armand's lessons. That's why I was thankful that he was a vampire and we could trust him with my gift. There were times when I showed him the picture in my head and he'd suggest a different blend of shades to achieve the tone I needed. That ability came from years of experience that I was yet to have. One I couldn't wait to have.

Sometimes I wished I was gifted in composing music like Daddy. You never see him getting into a rage when he was unable to get his music out of his head. If anything, Daddy gets more relaxed when he's at the piano. Painting for me was like a calling. Something deep inside me kept wringing out these intense bursts of colours. It needed to get out. And I was slowly learning to control the emotions that these images kept churning up.

Taking photographs was more relaxing for me. I would spend hours snapping the most mundane of things and then feel really proud when the actual photograph captured a moment of startling beauty. Photography was something that I didn't struggle with. It came naturally. It was something I truly loved. It was something I could capture with the click of a button. I loved it.

Right now I was still struggling with the browns. And I knew why my mind was in such turmoil. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett took Jacob and me to a movie in the next town last night. I was excited and I was imagining it to be a date and I took extra efforts with my appearance. Unfortunately, mom made me wash the makeup off my face before we could leave but luckily Aunty Rosalie passed me her lip gloss in the car. Nothing could have fazed me last night. I was too excited.

I was still happy as Jake wandered off with Uncle Emmett, leaving me with Aunt Rosalie. We browsed through a few shops and met up with Jake and Uncle Emmett in front of the cinema. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett queued for tickets while Jake and I wondered off to get the snacks. I was still fine with everything as I accepted the giant popcorn that Jake handed me. It was as he collected the drinks that my world fell apart.

I watched as if in slow motion, as the girl behind the counter mouthed 'call me' at Jake and he winked and smiled in return. It was surreal how at that moment when I had this intense pain in my chest, I noticed the way Jacob's teeth shone white in contract to his russet skin. I noticed how tight the skin stretched over his high cheekbones. I noticed how warm his arm was as he wrapped it around my neck and dragged me back to Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

I sat in that dark movie theatre and struggled not to cry. It hurt. Aunt Rosalie must have sensed my sadness. She gently laid her palm on my face. The iciness of her skin helped soothe the heat behind my eyes. I held her hand to my face a little longer and managed to pull myself together. I did such a good job of pulling myself together that Jake never realised that I was upset, as I joked all the way home about the silliness of the movie we watched.

Right now I was still mulling over that incident. Jake wandered up and stood next to me. He wrapped an arm around my head and patted the top of my head. Today was not a day that I wanted to be treated like a child. I tried to push his arm off but couldn't. I gave up and bit him instead. I was careful not to break the skin. He released me immediately as I waited for some sort of reprimand. All he did was to wipe his arm on my back.

"Egh! Nessie, you got your drool all over me!"

Typical Jake. I can't even stay angry with him.

"Come take a break with me Nessie. I've brought sustenance." He stuck his lower lip out as if he was pouting sadly and I found myself agreeing. I couldn't concentrate on the colours anyway. I followed him to the living room and flopped down on the couch and accepted the Frappucino that he handed me. Another shade of brown. Hmm..

Poor oblivious Jacob. I guess he never noticed the name and phone number written on the side of the cup. Women proposition him wherever he goes that he's either really oblivious or he's gotten used to it. But me – I notice everything about Jacob. Everything.

He picked my hand up and placed my palm flat against his cheek. "Show me," he breathed.

And I did. I showed him the browns in my head. It was brought on by despair, I knew that. But I was careful about hiding that part from Jake.

"Thank God," he said as he released my hand. "I was worried that you were thinking about poop or something. All that browns."

I had to snort. Jake has this way of saying something totally silly to lighten a moment. I never knew if he did it on purpose or if it was just his way, but it just gave me another reason to love him.

"Your fan club is at it again." I pointed to the name and phone number on my cup.

Jake gave a sideway look at it and snorted. "Right. Take away the clothes and the car, and then we'll see if they're interested."

"Aren't you interested in any of them?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cos I'm picky."

"U-huh. What are you looking for? Tell me."

"A woman who knows everything about me, all my bad and nasty habits and still loves me thru it all. Know where I could find a girl like that?"

"Gee I don't know. It is kind of disgusting how you talk with your mouth full sometimes," I laughed. But deep down inside I was screaming 'Me Jacob! Me! I know everything about you and I love you so much.'

After Jacob left that night, my parents wanted to talk to me. Daddy always knew about my feelings for Jacob. How do you hide something from a mind reader? And I knew he tells Mom everything. He never could hide anything from mom.

As usual, Daddy got straight to the point. That was something I always appreciated. He never tried to treat me like the child I looked like. It was always my mind that he respected.

"Jacob sees you as a child sweetheart."

"I know Daddy."

"Sometimes I wish your mind was not so advanced. I want you to be able to enjoy your childhood as much as you can. It's short as it is."

Mom came and hugged me. I leaned into her as I asked "Does he love me at all?"

"Not the way you want him to. He loves you very much and he will do everything in his power for you. But he sees you as a child."

I love you Daddy. You tell the truth even when you know it might hurt. But the truth is something that I really need. Even when I can't bring myself to ask.

"Baby, Jake might see you differently once you're all grown up, but for now could you just be my baby for a while longer?" mom implored.

"But what if he imprints on some girl?"

"He won't." My parents laughed. They seemed very sure about that.

"Mom, Daddy.. Has Jacob ever loved anyone?" I was curious. Could a broken heart be the reason that Jacob never dated? My parents knew things about Jacob that I didn't.

"Oh yes. He loved your mother."

"Edward!" Mom chided.

My world went dark for a minute. The browns bubbled. All this time, I thought Jake came around for me. He was my best friend. My world. Mine. But I guess he wasn't. It was my mother that he came around for.

Daddy sighed. "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I thought you would have found it funny. But I think its time we told you about what happened before you were born. I want you to know everything. Especially if you're really sure you're in love with Jacob Black."

That night my parents told me about the time when Daddy left Mom. About how broken Mom was and how Jake had been there to pick up the pieces. Mom talked about how she knew that Jake liked her and how she used him. She blamed herself for all the hurt that she put Jake thru. She always knew that it was Daddy for her and how she should have distanced herself from Jake. She told me that they had kissed twice. My heart bled a little when I heard that. Daddy assured me that Jake was no longer in love with Mom. He got over her once I was born, and now they were just friends.

But something churned inside me. Is he really over Mom? Is he still hurting over her? Would he ever give love a chance again? And if he does, will he be substitute someone else for mom?

"Well, when a werewolf imprints, he's truly over any other woman he had before."

A joke Daddy? Now is not the time. Not when I live in daily fear that Jake might imprint.

That night I lay curled up in bed and thought of all the information that sat so heavily in my head. It was me that Jake always sought out when he came over. It was me that he always checked on frequently when we were out. It was always me that he hung out with, even when there were other women calling him out. Maybe he was not in love with me, but he loved me. That I was sure about.

I made up my mind that night. I love Jacob Black. He was my life. I was going to enjoy every moment with him that I could. I was going to live in the present and take what I could. And if he ever falls in love or imprints on someone, then at least I'll have a few years of his company to reflect on.

A week later, we were deep in the forest. It was a cloudy day and the ground I was sitting on was damp and cold. I leaned back against the tree and rubbed my stomach. Cramps. A little later, I heard something in the bushes beside me. I waited and soon Jacob walked into my line of sight in just a pair of cargo shorts, holding a Big Gulp plastic drinking cup. He handed the cup to me, then dropped down on the ground beside me and started pulling on his socks and shoes. He nudged me before he put on his shirt and I started drinking the blood in the cup.

This was one of the things that Jake does for me. Something that my family didn't know about. At least I think they didn't know. Daddy's never said anything.

I found I could not eat or drink anything when I could see its face. The food I ate came from a supermarket and I concentrated on not picturing the animal it once was. But I needed blood at least once a month and Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy would not give me any donated blood even though all I needed these days was just about a tall glass full. Jacob knew how I felt. And one day he dragged me off hunting and left me under some trees and disappeared. When he returned, he handed me a 7 Eleven Big Gulp cup. At first I thought it was a regular drink until I smelt the blood and realised that Jake had hunted and filled the cup for me. The blood was still warm and I drank it up. That became a ritual for us every month. No one in my family said anything when I opted only to hunt in private with Jake.

"You know I love you right?" I choked out before I started drinking.

"Yeah. I love you too little brat. Even though you're the weirdest little half vamp I know."

"I'm the only half vamp you know!"

"Not really. But you're definitely the weirdest."

I smacked him hard and laughed as he howled in mock pain. He was my life. I didn't care that he's loved my mother before. I didn't care that he might imprint on someone someday. I didn't care that he saw me as a child. Right here, right now. I knew he loved me. And I will bask in that love and not reflect on the possibility that it might be taken away from me someday.

A/N – Have I bored anyone yet? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

We were celebrating Jacob's birthday in grand style. And it was in grand style only because Aunt Alice had taken over the entire planning and organising. Otherwise I suppose it would have been another bonfire night at First Beach.

The party was in Grandpa Carlisle's big house in Forks and Aunt Alice had truly changed the interior of the house to resemble a nightclub of sorts. I loved it. All the wolves were invited along with their other halves, plus other regular friends and ex-schoolmates of Jacob.

The living room was transformed into a huge dark dance floor with strobe lights. The booming sounds of the bass reverberated through the room and had me in a trance as I bounced along to the beat. I couldn't stand still. It was great.

Aunt Alice had placed food in the dinning room in a buffet style and in the back garden, she had small tables spread out with Chinese lanterns hanging everywhere for lighting. It was a romantic setting. A nice place to bring out your plate to eat. It was a good thing she could predict the weather.

The kitchen was converted into a bar of sorts. And since the wolves were mostly in their twenties, she had beer and hard liquor along with regular sodas.

The party was a success and Jake was having the time of his life. Billy and Grandpa Charlie stuck around until Jake had blown out his candles. They left soon after having a slice of cake each. I guess the party was a little too intense for their taste.

I joined Uncle Emmett in the DJ console and watched the dancing crowd. I spotted Jake. He was dancing with Leah. I watched them for a while. She was very beautiful. She was the only female wolf ever, but I knew she had stopped phasing a few years back. I worried about her. I knew she and Jake were close. She knew everything about him. She was beautiful. I knew what I was feeling was jealousy and I couldn't do anything but watch as she leaned her back against his chest and moved to the music. I watched how Jake laughed and still dancing take a small step back.

"Hey Nessie!"

I almost jumped out of my skin when Embry yelled into my ear. I never saw him coming.

"Why are you hiding in here? Come dance with me."

He didn't wait for my answer as he caught my hand and led me to the dance floor. I guess I should let the other wolves distract me for a while. And distract me they did, as I danced with one wolf after another. I had fun. So much so, that I forgot to watch Jacob and Leah.

I followed Colin and Brady into the kitchen to get a drink and found Jacob leaning on the counter as he listened to Leah tell a story. She mixed a lot of Quillette words with English and I found it hard to follow the conversation. Since Jake was ignoring me, I decided to ignore him too. Colin passed me a bottle of beer with a grin. I accepted with an answering grin, only to have the bottle rudely yanked out of my hand. I turned to glare at Jake as he passed me a can of coke.

"I thought your attention was elsewhere," I mumbled.

"I always have my eyes on you Nessie. I thought you knew that."

It really annoyed me today. What he said could be taken in a romantic light. I turned to check Leah's reaction to this but she only had a bright smile for me.

"Aw come on Jacob. Just one beer. Don't be such a prude. How old were you when you had your first drink?" Brady whined on my behalf.

"Not when I was five!"

I ground my teeth as both Colin and Brady turned to look at me with surprise. I guess they had forgotten how old I really was. Trust Jacob to burst my bubble.

"Whoa! Man! I thought she was sixteen or seventeen. She sure looks it!"

"Yeah! She's sexy too!"

Whatever Colin and Brady were trying to convince Jacob, they obviously failed miserably as the only thing they managed was to get Jacob to highlight over and over again that I was only five.

I was mortified and upset. I had taken so much effort with my appearance. I felt so beautiful and grown up as I came down the stairs to Uncle's Emmett's wolf whistles. Ruined. Everything was ruined. I stayed by Uncle Jasper and Daddy after that as they sat at the garden table with Sam and a few other wolves and had a manly talk about everything under the sun.

Jacob came by and tried to coax me into dancing. I refused and burrowed closer to Daddy's side. I was upset and was in no mood to be pacified.

Later that night as the party wound down, Jacob left with Leah saying that she was going to drop him off at Billy's. I stood at the huge bay windows of my room on the third floor and watched the tail lights of the car disappear around the bend. My heart was so heavy, I could not even cry. I was surprised that I could breathe though. It hurt so much.

The next morning, it was _my_ usual Jacob who came to wake me. Not the Jacob from last night.

"Wakey wakey Nessie. Time to go to the rez. Lunch at my place remember? Rachel's cooking."

I rolled over and squinted at him. He had that cheeky rascal look on his face that I loved so much as he waited to make sure I was truly up. I wanted to ask him if he spent the night with Leah. I wanted to ask him if he was in love with Leah. I stared at him. Would I know if he did? Would I know if he had slept with her? Would there be a difference about him? _Is_ there a difference about him? I couldn't tell.

Later that day after lunch, I wandered along First Beach. Jacob and a few other wolves were horsing around as Rachel and I walked the shoreline quietly.

"Are you ok Nessie? You seem awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." I gave Rachel a small smile. She was always nice to me. She stopped treating me like a child a long time ago. I liked her.

"Men are stupid sometimes."

Wow, that was random. I was not expecting that from her.

"Sometimes they're too stupid to notice what's right in front of them. But it doesn't mean they don't care. Sometimes it just takes a while for a man to come to a realisation."

She was indirectly trying to tell me to be patient with Jake. This was why I liked her. She doesn't pry and her general comments actually make sense. I was fine until we strolled back to the guys. I noticed that a few girls had joined the group.

Jacob was sitting on a log and was saying something to Paul and Embry. I figured it was a joke and everyone was waiting for the punch line. When it came, Paul and Embry, along with a few other younger wolves howled with laughter. That's when one of the girl's who was standing around suddenly dropped into Jake's lap, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

I stopped walking abruptly and Rachel stopped with me. I could feel the lunch I had nibbled on stirring uncomfortable in my stomach. My emotions were alternating between wanting to cry and wanting to kick and scream with rage.

The younger wolves were chanting "Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" And with a laugh, Jacob ended the kiss. He grinned at the wolves before he unwound the girl's arms from around his neck and lifted her off his lap and set her on her feet.

I didn't wait to hear what Jake had to say after that. I turned to Rachel with agonised eyes and pleaded with her to take me home. She didn't argue or try to console me. I appreciated that. Right now it took everything I had in me to hold it together. If anyone showed pity, I'll just shatter to a million pieces. My hands were shaking as I wrapped my arms around my waist in the car. I was not capable of thanking Rachel for the ride as I bolted indoors the minute the car stopped. Rachel understood. I heard her begin her explanations to mom as I slammed my room door shut.

Sometime later, mom came into my room and crawled into the bed with me. She held me as I cried. She held me as I told her everything that happened from the night before, to just minutes before on the beach. She held me as I wailed over and over again how much I loved Jacob Black. She held me as I told her how I was afraid that he was going to leave me someday. She held me as I cried myself to sleep.

_**Jacob**_

I looked up as Paul nudged me and pointed to Rachel by jutting out his chin. Rachel was glaring at me over her shoulder as she stomped her way to her car. I didn't realise that anything was amiss until I noticed that Nessie was already sitting in the passenger seat. They were pulling out of the parking lot before I could even stand. Something was up. I was filled with trepidation. I needed to make sure that Nessie was ok. I started to head for the woods when Marcia Gordon wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Jacob baby, where you goin'?" She was slurring. She was already drunk so early in the afternoon.

When she had plopped down on my lap and kissed me, I was really surprised. I used to dream about Marcia when I was in high school. Maybe that's why I didn't push her off right away. My initial instincts were telling at me to shove her off - hard. I could taste the alcohol on her tongue and it was disgusting. But when the guys started chanting, something told me to put on a show. It was all in fun. When I picked her off my lap and set her on her feet, the other girls wowed over my strength and muscles. I only did it because I had an audience and it seemed like a good idea at that time.

I shook Marcia off and broke into a run, pausing only long enough in the forest to strip before I phased. When I arrived at the Cullens' place, I heard Rachel telling Bella that Nessie had seen me kiss a girl and had gotten upset. I stayed out of Rachel's sight until she left. Then I phased back and hurried indoors. I needed to check on Nessie but Bella stopped me. She wanted me to give Nessie some space and thought it better if I didn't see her right away.

I sat on the floor outside her room and listened to her crying in Bella's arms. I learnt that day that Nessie was in love with me and was terrified that I was going to leave her. I learnt that day that my imprint was in love with me and I agonised over the fact that I did not feel the same.

I stayed outside Nessie's room until Edward called me to take a walk with him. He headed for the river at the back of the house. If Edward wanted to hit me, I was not going to stop him. I'd deserve it.

"I'm not going to hit you Jacob. But I need to talk to you about Renesmee."

Yeah I figured that out.

"She's in love with you. And I don't mean a childish infatuation."

I stared at him in panic. What was I supposed to do?

"I know you don't feel that way about her Jacob. She knows it too. She's been hiding her feelings from you for a couple of years now."

Damn damn damn. What was I supposed to do?

"She's going to be embarrassed to face you tomorrow. I need you to give her some space. Don't try to push her to talk. Give her some time. Can you do that Jacob?"

Sure sure. I can do that. It's not like I know what to tell her anyway. Wait!

"Edward, I didn't.. Marcia.. I didn't want to kiss.." I should have stuck with thinking my answers to him. No one stutters in their minds.

"I know. I know you Jacob. Don't worry."

I stayed outside Nessie's room the whole night. I think my heart bled along with hers as I listened to her sob on and off throughout the night.

I trailed behind the family as we walked into the plane and towards our seats. We were headed back to Hanover. Nessie remained glued to Edward's side. She'd bury her head into Edward's chest just to avoid catching my eye. I knew Jasper was sending her calming waves regularly. I hung back. I decided to give Nessie the space that Edward felt she needed.

For the next couple of days, when I went over for dinner at Edward and Bella's, it was a ghost of my Nessie that would sit at the table with me and push her food around. Something had changed. I wanted to turn back the clock and get back that time I had with her, where we could be so carefree with each other. I wondered if we'll ever be able to get that back. I missed my old Nessie. This Nessie right here would not even look me in the eye. I needed to talk to her soon.

Nessie accepted the cup as I handed it to her. I was surprised and pleased when she agreed to go hunting with me. I also knew that she only accepted because with me she wouldn't have to kill an animal herself. But I didn't mind. I'll take what I can get.

We sat silently, side by side for a while, until I just had to say "Nessie, I just want you to know something ok. I just want you to know that I'll never leave you. Ever. Unless you tell me to go away."

She just nodded. Her eyes filled up with tears but she didn't cry.

Things may never be the same between us again. How could they when I knew that she was in love with me? How could they when I was consumed with guilt over the fact that I didn't feel the same way?

A/N – Reviews motivate me to write. The more reviews I get, the faster I write.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

I walked slowly out of the airport. It had been a short trip back to La Push. A cousin of my mother's was coming by to the Washington area and Billy had asked me if I could come by for a visit. I could and I had also taken Rachel, Paul, Billy and Mom's cousin out to dinner to one of the nicer restaurants in Port Angeles. It was nice to have the means to do something nice for my family.

"Jake! Jacob!"

I looked up and saw Nessie waving like a mad woman and almost lose her balance. Emmett stood grinning beside her. It was usually Bella or Esme who picked me up from the airport. This was a nice change. I gave Nessie a one armed hug as I exchanged hellos with Emmett.

There was something different about her. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Her bronze hair fell in its usual tumble of curls down her back. Bella's brown eyes danced in her face. Her eyes were the only resemblance to the old Bella. That, and the tiny bit of klutziness that I found endearing. She was completely Edward's daughter otherwise. The slim and tall built, the angle of her chin, the line of her nose, she was Edward through and through. But the killer curves threw me. Those were not Bella's curves. I don't know where they came from but I was suddenly noticing them. And I wanted to kick myself for it. Didn't I just see her just a couple of days ago? Did she have that body then?

We walked out to the parking lot with Nessie leading the way. As I passed an acne faced kid, I couldn't help but notice the silly smile on his face. I followed his line of vision, curious to see what had gotten his attention so completely, and almost smacked the smile off his face. He was staring at Nessie's butt as she flounced out ahead of us. My low growl succeeded in turning the kid's attention, much to Emmett's amusement. We continued on our way out, only now, when I managed to force my attention away from her, I was noticing more unwanted male attention focused on Nessie. What's going on?

Back at Emmett truck, I was surprised as Nessie jumped into the driver's seat. Since when had Nessie been driving? I was slightly hurt. I always thought I would be the one to teach her to drive some day.

"Uncle Emmett taught me to drive yesterday. I think I'm ready for my own car!"

"She's a natural. I guess that's kind of expected, her being Edward's daughter and all."

"Are you crazy? She's only six!" What was Emmett thinking? Are Edward and Bella aware that this oversized gorilla is letting her drive?

"Look at her! Does she look six?" Emmett got into the front passenger seat, leaving me no choice but to reluctantly get into the back seat.

Nessie started the car and took off like a pro. I had to admit, she handled the car well. Not like a six year old and certainly not as if she only started driving yesterday. And Emmett was right. She didn't look six either. She looked like an eighteen or a nineteen year old fashion model. She was gorgeous. I didn't like it one bit. I didn't like the other men watching her. I didn't like how tight her pants were. I didn't like how womanly she looked. Not when my eyes threatened to wander all over her body. It was wrong. I wanted my old Nessie back. I sulked in the backseat. My peace of mind was completely shattered.

Within the next few days, Jasper had gotten Nessie a driver's license and Edward gave her the keys to his Volvo. Sometimes I don't understand these vamps. I brought up my apprehensions to Edward. He had nothing to say that could have calmed my mind. Bella and Edward felt that Nessie looked eighteen and behaved much older than that and they felt very comfortable letting her drive. It looked like I was the only one who wanted to bundle her up in bubble-wrap and keep her safe. It looked like I was the only one who wanted her to remain a child.

Edward and Bella, with Carlisle's encouragement gave Nessie full freedom. Her growth rate was slowing down and she was now permitted to come and go as she pleased. And now, with the car at her disposal, it was hard to find her at home. With her camera by her side, she'd roam for hours.

I found myself tagging along with her on many occasions. She rarely asked me along, but I would invite myself. Someone needed to watch over her. If the vamps were not going to do it, then I would. And it was a good thing that I did. I noticed the appreciative looks men of all ages were sending in her direction. I knew she noticed it too. There was something magical about her. Something magical in the way she moved, the way her hair tumbled past her shoulders, the way she'd look up and smile at me, the way her pink tongue would come out and lick her lower lip. The lower lip that was slightly fuller than her upper lip. I'd flush guiltily when I'd realise what I was thinking.

The magical quality about her did not stem from her vampire bloodline. Vampires are creatures of beauty to help them lure their victims. Nessie was a vision of beauty because her outer appearance reflects the person she is on the inside. She was simply put – perfection. It just rankled that other men who did not know the person she was on the inside were watching her with so much admiration. It rankled that it was her body that they were always staring at. Just as I was.

We had slowly moved back to the comfort zone after the whole fiasco of last year when had I learnt that Nessie was in love with me. It didn't happen overnight. We tiptoed around each other for some time, but the deep layer of friendship and companionship that took six years to develop was too strong and we managed to find our way back to each other. She was my Nessie and I was her Jacob and we were best buds.

She flopped down on the couch beside me and handed me a photograph. I had to study it awhile before I realised that it was a photograph of me. The human me, but she had captured something in that shot that the wolf's presence was very strong. In the picture I stood glaring at something. I had my hands in my jeans pocket and this caused the black leather jacket to gap open over the brown t'shirt that stretched out over my chest muscles. The way my eyebrows stood in a straight line over my eyes and the sneer on my face would have put anyone on guard. I could almost picture the wolf with its lips pulled back over its teeth. She caught the moment just perfectly.

I knew when that picture was taken. We were taking a walk around the park and Nessie found something interesting to photograph at the foot of a tree. I stood by as she crouched down and focused on the shot she wanted, when I noticed an older guy watching her. It was obvious that he was trying to catch a look down her shirt as she was bent, and I kept that stare trained on him until like a nervous coward, he scurried away. I didn't know Nessie had noticed this. I didn't know my sneer was that chilling.

"Nice?"

"Nice. I didn't know you were taking my picture."

"I didn't want you to know. I love this picture. I call it 'My Wolf'."

I fidgeted nervously. I've been careful not to lead her on this past year. "It's my scary look. Doesn't it frighten you?"

"Nope. I know you'll never hurt me. This look makes me feel safe actually."

What could I say to that? I watched her push her hair back behind her ear. I noticed how chocolaty brown her eyes were as they peeped up at me. I noticed the blush on her cheeks spread to her neck and lower as she leaned forward to pull the photograph out of my hands. I caught a sniff of her scent and it filled me completely from my head to my toes. I could even feel it at the tips of my fingers.

If Edward knew of the direction of my thoughts he would rip my head off my shoulders. I left immediately after dinner that day. I needed to put some distance between me and Nessie. When I ran that night, it was to exorcise the demons in my head. The pack must have understood my need for solitude and none of them attempted to make contact.

The next day, as I was finishing my breakfast, Edward popped in. I was surprised. It was rare to have the company of the other vampires except for Esme during breakfast. I figured he wanted to talk so I sat and stared at him across the kitchen table.

"Your feelings are changing." He was direct.

"So?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"She loves you."

I had to look away. I knew that. Haven't I known for the past year?

"I'm worried that you might want to pursue something with her because of this attraction that you're feeling."

I won't. I'm not a pervert. I won't do that with a six year old. Geez!

"Jacob, she's not a six year old. You know it. Deep down you know it. You were there every time Carlisle had a new update. You know her growth rate is three times the ratio of a regular human. You've met Nahuel. You know she's going to freeze anytime now."

"Listen to you, man! You're her father! Are you supposed to be telling me stuff like this?" I was yelling. I didn't care though. This was sick.

"It's because I'm her father that I'm telling you this! My daughter is in love with you. She's a fully matured eighteen year old." Edward toned down and breathed deeply for a while. "I can hear your thoughts Jacob. I see what you think about her. It scares me."

"I told you I won't touch her," I ground out thru clenched teeth.

"You touch her when you're not in love with her, I'll kill you!"

"I said I won't touch her! What more do you want?" I was really yelling. I was worried I might phase in Esme's kitchen. What was Edward trying to do to me? I got up and started walking towards the back door. I needed an escape route in case I lost control.

"I want your word, Jacob. On your wolf's honour. She deserves to be with someone who's in love with her."

"I said I won't touch her!"

"I want your word."

It was like pulling hair. I was telling Edward that I won't touch Nessie ever and he seems sure that I would and only wanted the promise that I'd wait until I fell in love with her. Sometimes he acts like there are things that only he knows. I found myself agreeing just to get rid of him. Once he left, I spent hours just thinking. Edward has heard all my thoughts and he's felt compelled to extract such a promise from me. Why did he feel I would take advantage of her? It hurt that Edward thought so little of me. It was my duty to keep her safe. Didn't Edward know that? Doesn't he know that I'll never take advantage of her like that?

Jasper found Nessie an agent for her paintings. Another friendly, non-vegetarian vampire. It was remarkable what sort of networking these vampires have at their disposal. It was obvious from how strictly they managed their businesses, that secrecy was the key to their survival and so was money. Therefore, it made sense that they would be the one's to depend on to market Nessie's work, yet at the same time maintain her secret. Especially since her secret was so deeply entwined with theirs.

That was how the new and upcoming, brilliant yet reclusive new artist Masen was introduced to the art world. If the world thought Masen was a man, no one corrected them. We went for a few of Nessie's showings in a New York gallery. I walked around looking at her work hanging on the walls. I remember all these paintings when they were still on her easel. I remember some of these paintings when they were just visions of colours in her head. When she'd use her gift and share the vision with me. I felt very proud of her as I walked around, listening to others talking amongst themselves on how brilliant Masen was. I felt very proud as I stood surrounded by all this beauty created by her. By the end of the night, most of the frames had a small label at the bottom saying 'sold'.

It filled me with awe how her success took off like wildfire. So much so, I felt like running out into the streets tell to total strangers how proud of her I am.

And yet, watching her move around the room dressed in a black cocktail dress and heels made me want to rip out the eyes of anyone who stared at her longer than necessary. I remained by her side and scared away any man who tried to chat her up. She was so beautiful that I found myself staring at her longer than necessary. Should I be noticing how the dress was moulding her curves? Should I be noticing how lovely and long her legs were? Should I notice the hint of the cleavage the modest neckline of her dress showed? These thoughts made me want to hide away in shame in the the dark somewhere. I was filled with guilt and disgust over the way I was thinking about her. It was wrong wasn't it? To notice her this way?

A/N – I'm holding the next chapter hostage till I get more reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

My sister was getting married in a week. To Paul. I watched him as he argued with Embry, insisting that he did not want strippers at his stag party. Paul had changed over the years. I remember the hot head he was when we were new wolves, when the slightest infraction would cause him to phase and attack. In fact, I've been one to instigate his meltdowns quite a number of times. Paul's changes, while not over night, were still obvious. It was proof how imprinting mellows out a wolf. Or could it be Rachel's influence? Whatever it was, I was glad he was marrying my sister; especially when I could see how happy he made her.

The wedding preparations had been going on for months. And now we were at the final stages. Rachel had a checklist and a list of tasks for everyone and from the lack of tears from Bridezilla, I figured everything was running smoothly. It was to be a very simple wedding followed by a reception at the local community centre. I had offered to pay for the wedding and have it somewhere a little grander. But Rachel and Paul wanted to pay for the wedding themselves. And then there was the romantic factor of getting married at the same place that Paul's parents and my parents had gotten married. When did they become so big on tradition? I was pleased when they accepted my offer of paying for the honeymoon though. And with Esme's help, I found the perfect little villa on the Caribbean, complete with its own chef, butler and private beach. I'd passed the plane tickets and booking receipts to Paul at dinner the night before. I could tell from the excited grins on both Rachel and Paul's faces that I had made a good choice.

The entire Cullen clan was invited to the wedding, but Alice had predicted the day to be bright and sunny. And the fact that the wedding was in the early afternoon didn't help either; for the Cullen's that it. But it was a beautiful day for a wedding - also predicted by pixie. So the Cullens sent in their regrets and wedding gift through Nessie and me.

Nessie had come down to Washington with me. We'd been here a week already. She was staying with Charlie in Forks while I stayed with Billy in La Push. It had been a few months since I started noticing changes in Nessie and my attraction to her was still strong – and growing. And I was still fighting it. Only now I was noticing other things about her, things that I had taken for granted over the years. Like how when she first sees Billy, she'd fall to her knees beside his wheelchair and hug him, just like she used to throughout all these years. I watched her expression when she noticed Billy's socked feet and declare that it was too cold for him to be sitting around without his shoes. I watched feeling strangely touched, as she knelt in front of him and put his shoes on for him. Lots of people show concern and care, but the way it comes from Nessie moves me. Her compassionate nature while in a different level from Carlisle, was pure magic.

My mind drifted to the scene I walked into one morning a few days ago. I went over to Sam's place where I knew Nessie was hanging out and found her in the backyard, sitting under a tree with Claire and her younger brother Calvin. The little boy was looking drowsy as he lay with his head on Nessie's lap. Claire was leaning against Nessie's shoulder as Nessie read to both children. My mind involuntarily jumped to an image of Nessie sitting this way with my children – our children. The swiftness of that thought shook me to the core. I found myself sitting on the ground once my head cleared. I got up in a rush and took off. I needed a drink. I needed a run. I needed – something.

It had been six months since Nessie's art showing in New York and I still found myself fighting the attraction that I felt for her. Only now I was noticing more things about her. From the utter goodness of her heart, right down to the quirkiness that makes her Nessie. I've been by her side since the day she was born, but somehow it felt like I had just taken off my sunglasses. I was seeing her clearly and brightly; and I really liked what I saw.

In a way I was glad Edward and Bella were not here for Rachel's wedding. It gave me a chance to be free with my thoughts. Like right now, I wondered if Nessie was still in love with me. I didn't understand why, but I wanted to know. These thoughts ran through my mind regularly. Especially when she acted cool towards me. I once gave in to my curiosity and approached Bella. She was tickled pink. Very un-motherly; and I told her so. But she didn't take offence. She kept digging for a reason why I would want to know. I didn't know how to answer her so I took off.

Right now, as I trudged towards Billy's house, trying to exorcise the image of Nessie and our children from my mind, I wondered again. Was she still in love with me?

Despite the turmoil in my mind, I managed to keep my cool and settle quite a few of Rachel's wedding woes, usually with brilliant suggestions from Nessie. But the one thing that I couldn't solve was the non appearance of my sister Rebecca, Rachel's twin. She had promised to come and had accepted the plane tickets that I had sent for her and her husband. The wedding was just days away and she had called to tell us that she was unable to come. Billy was disappointed and Rachel was in tears. I had expected this from her, and yet it hurt. When I left Billy's house, my feet unerringly led me to Nessie. She never asked me any questions, just listened as I told her that Rebecca was not coming. Then she fed me and stayed by my side as if she knew that just her presence makes the world a better place – for me at least. She knew it and I knew it, yet why was I fighting it?

I was avoiding Nessie, I knew I was. When I left Charlie's house two days ago, it was with a feeling of peace and contentment. But once back in Billy's house, these feelings changed to confusion. And guilt. That was why I had not gone by to see Nessie ever since. She must have understood my need for space and she kept her distance too. But right now I was missing her. Missing her fierce. I knew my thoughts were all jumbled up and confused, but I needed to see her. And I was beyond disappointed when Charlie told me that Nessie had already left for the day. That pissed me off. She should have called me or waited for me to take her out. I didn't like the idea of her wandering around alone. The thought of her alone, prompted me to call her cell phone. The phone rang awhile before she answered; laughing. For some weird reason, the thought that she was enjoying herself away from me pissed me off.

"Where are you?" I practically barked.

All laughter vanished from her voice. "At the cliffs. With Collin and Brady. Why?"

"Stay there. I'm coming." I hung up and drove up using Paul's car. She didn't know how Collin and Brady's minds worked. She doesn't know how any other man's mind works. She was too naive. That's why she needs me to protect her. How can I protect her when she takes off on her own?

I spotted them on the cliffs from afar. They had obviously rounded up a few other people. Maybe it was the werewolf genes, but I could spot Nessie from miles away. She wore a tight tank top and tiny shorts. It made me so mad at the thought of all these eyes getting a fill of her. I ground my teeth. She'd better not be planning to jump. The little fool doesn't know her own limitation. If she jumps, I'm going to wring her head off. Then I'm going to tear Collin and Brady to pieces. Tiny tiny pieces.

My heart almost stopped when I saw Nessie approach the edge. She could get hurt. She was only half vampire. I knew I wouldn't make it to the top of the cliffs on time so I raced for the foot of the cliff. I reached the shore just as Nessie, Brady and Collin hit the water to the cheers of the others on the top of the cliff. It felt like everything was in slow motion as I stood on the edge of the rocks and scanned the water for Nessie. I was so angry, everything was in a haze. I had no idea what I was going to do to her as I saw her raise gracefully to the surface of the water, laughing. She was okay. Thank God she was ok. I'm really going to wring her neck.

_**Nessie**_

I swan to the surface of the water, completely euphoric from the jump. It was the first time I've ever jumped from the top of the cliff. Jake would only let me jump off the ledge halfway up the cliffs. With Collin and Brady egging me on, I took the plunge. It was fun.

I was surprised when a hand suddenly grabbed mine and yanked me out of the water. Whoever it was, was strong as I was lifted completely out in one pull. And I found my self face to face with Jacob Black. He was mad, very mad as he glared down at me. But it was my favourite look, the wolf face that he put on and just scared people away; the face that I secretly found very very sexy. Right now, my feet dangled off the ground as he held me to his chest with one arm curved tight around my waist and the other hand still holding on to my arm from when he had yanked me out of the water. I could feel the heat from his chest spreading warmth all over the front of my body while the cool breeze chilled my back. I knew my heart rate was accelerating. To be held by Jacob like this was something I dreamt about a lot. Never mind the painful grip. I watched silently as his glare dropped from my eyes to my lips, prompting me to lick my lips nervously. Then as if in slow motion, I saw Jacob slowly lower his head. Oh my God! He's going to kiss me. My eyes closed slowly in anticipation as I waited, only to hear Collin and Brady start chanting from the water "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" And the moment was abruptly broken.

Jacob snapped out of whatever thrall he was under and snapped his attention to Collin and Brady. He let loose a whole stream of profanities as he yelled at them for being irresponsible. I felt bad for the guys. Everyone had noticed how Jacob was avoiding me. When I checked discreetly through Collin and Brady, I learnt that Jacob was helping out one of Rachel's college friends with last minute wedding details. Then Grandpa Charlie would come home and tell me that he saw Jake at the Clearwaters. That alone prompted me to accept the invitation from Collin and Brady to go cliff diving. They wanted to cheer me up and I needed the cheering. I needed to learn to be separated from Jacob. He obviously did not feel the same about me. I needed the distraction.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged towards Paul's car and shoved into the passenger seat unceremoniously. I was shivering slightly from the cold and Jake noticed this as he pulled off the shirt he was wearing and tossed it at me. I pulled it on before he could find another reason to yell. He started driving back towards the housing area when I told him that my stuff was still at the top of the cliff. With another swear, he turned the car around. I was still cold and my teeth started chattering while I watched Jacob fiddle with the heater. It was obviously broken and Jacob cursed again. I huddled in my seat. I had no intention of facing the wrath of Jacob at the moment, so I suffered in silence. And then the next thing I knew, I was yanked roughly into the Jacob's chest as he wrapped one arm around me and drove with the other. I was immediately filled with warmth from Jake's body and I burrowed closer in contentment. I had dreamt about being held like this many times. I tried not to let the sounds of Jacob's grinding teeth bother me as I cuddled closer.

And then it was Rachel's wedding day. As Alice had promised, it turned out to be a beautiful sunny day. I had not spoken to Jacob since the day he had dragged me back to Grandpa Charlie's house and left me there. He confused me, yet at the same time it was weird how I was used to Jacob's erratic behaviour. It was not the first time he had flared up when he found me with guys who were not my family. No matter how innocent the situation was. I just didn't understand why he would be so bothered since he was adamant about not being in love with me. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was jealous. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind as I got dressed. I studied myself critically in the mirror. I had on a dark green halter necked dress that hugged my curves and flared out softly from my hips. I pulled one side of my hair off my face with a jewelled comb and applied a light layer of makeup. Grandpa Charlie declared me a vision of loveliness when I came down the stairs. I wondered if Jacob would think so too.

The wedding was short and simple and very beautiful. I sat with Grandpa Charlie and watched; not the bride and groom but Jacob. I loved the way the cut of the suit fit his broad shoulders and how he looked with his neck length hair slightly gelled back. And I noticed each and every flirty look Rachel's college friends kept sending in his direction. It was my turn to clench my teeth as I watched helplessly.

When the dancing started, I watched and waited for Jacob to ask me to dance. It soon became clear that he was not going to. When Embry came and asked me to dance, I accepted. Anything to distract me from the hurt I was feeling. And from then on, I was kept on the dance floor permanently as I danced with one wolf to the next, as well as with many of Paul's relatives.

I tried to have as much fun as I could, but my eyes would inadvertently move to Jacob, and with a heavy heart, I'd watch as he danced with Leah Clearwater or one of Rachel's friends and almost always with a glare directed towards me. I tried my best to enjoy myself and not be bothered with Jacob. I struggled with my feelings until Seth Cleartwater asked me to dance.

He was like a werewolf on speed as he twirled me and spun me all around the dance floor. The ankle length dress I wore swirling around the both of us. I could only hold on and giggle my heart out, half worried that I might twist an ankle in the strappy high heels I wore. When the song ended, Seth bent me backwards on a low dip. When he straightened me up again, I held on to him as I tried to get my bearings and control my laughter.

That's why everything was in a blur when a huge hand caught my arm in a tight and painful grip. My thoughts were still in a blur as I was spun roughly into Jacob Black's arms. My thoughts were still in a blur as he bent his head and kissed me thoroughly.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was surprised, elated, tickled and filled with bliss. This was a moment I've dreamt about for a long long time. Right now, I absorbed the way his arms felt tight around me, how his hands were splayed wide on my back, how warm and toasty his chest felt as I was pressed up tight against him. How his lips felt as they moved over mine. How his tongue felt as it swept the inside of my mouth. How he changed the angle of the kiss and pulled me up tighter against him as I timidly touched my tongue to his. And the colours burst inside my head. Golds and silvers and purples and oranges. It didn't make sense and I found I didn't want to. Right here, right now, this moment – it was everything I had dreamt of and more.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of Jacob's arms by Grandpa Charlie. I tried resisting but Grandpa Charlie just stood there glaring at Jacob. Jacob was glaring back, in full wolf mode. I was frightened for Grandpa Charlie for a minute until Billy wheeled up beside Jacob with Sam. Billy said something in Quileute as Jacob visibly tried to pull himself together.

"How could you, Jacob? Bella and Edward trusted you!"

With that Grandpa Charlie dragged me out despite my protests and drove me back to his house. He was deaf to anything I had to say. He was back to treating me like the six year old he liked to think I was. I knew Billy and Sam were stopping Jacob from coming after me this night. In a way I was glad, as Grandpa Charlie was not really equipped to deal with the state of things at the moment. I lay on Mom's old bed and listened as Grandpa Charlie called Mom and Daddy and reported the incident. I was not really worried. Mom and Daddy knew of my feelings for Jacob. I couldn't wait to return to Hanover. I was sure Jacob and I had crossed over to a new level in our relationship, and I knew I could only explore it in Hanover, without the distractions of Leah Clearwater and Rachel's friends.

Seconds after I heard Grandpa Charlie hang up the phone, my cell phone rang. I picked up my mother's call and squealed. It would take more than Grandpa Charlie to burst my bubble tonight.

A/N – Review review review! Please! Was this too draggy and long winded?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

Grandpa Charlie drove us to the airport the next day. Jacob slouched in the backseat, sneering sardonically every time Grandpa Charlie directed a glare at the rear view mirror. I was looking forward to being alone with Jake during the flight home. I was dying to talk to him. What was that kiss about? Does he feel differently now?

The happy bubble I was in was slowly deflating as Jacob rudely yanked my camera bag out of my hands and stalked off towards the boarding gate. He didn't have a word to say to me, only gesturing to the window seat to indicate that I was to slide in. I gave in. Maybe we'll talk once the plane lifts off. But that plan was soon put to rest when one of the stewardesses started hovering over Jacob, trying to flirt with him; until he looked up at her with a fierce glare. It was almost comical how abruptly she retreated. Any attempts by me to start a conversation after that only yielded noncommittal grunts. Things were not working out the way I had hoped.

I was surprised to see my entire family waiting for us at the airport - and a little apprehensive. Thank you, Grandpa Charlie for alerting the cavalry. I felt a little better when Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie moved to surround Jacob in a casual manner. Mom stayed by Daddy's side, never releasing her grip on him. Not even to hug me hello. Uncle Jasper stayed by Daddy's side too. I figured he was the one who was keeping Daddy calm for now. Now it was my turn to feel incensed. Daddy was back to treating me like a child.

_**Jacob**_

I decided during the flight back that if Edward was to attack me, I would let him. I was angry with myself too. What kind of a pervert would kiss a six year old and get turned on by it? I couldn't even look Nessie in the eye. I was so disgusted with myself.

I concluded that this might just be my last day alive when I saw the battalion waiting at the airport. I felt a little betrayed when Rosalie made an abrupt move to my side. I knew she never really liked me, but I had assumed that we had reached a weird level of respect for each other. The feeling of betrayal turned to confusion when Esme and Carlisle moved rather casually to my side too. Then before I could get a word in to Edward, I found myself sitting in Emmett's truck and being driven to Carlisle's house.

I stalked into the house and waited in the living room for the vampires to join me. Obviously Edward and Bella had taken Nessie home along with Jasper and Alice. Probably to keep Edward calm. Getting attacked was out. Not with Esme and Carlisle present. And I was right. What happened instead was surreal. I was told to sit down and then lectured and yelled at by everyone present. Apparently, I was the only one too blind to notice that I was slowly falling in love with Nessie. Imprinting be damned. I was still in serious denial, but a couple of hours later, they managed to convince me that Nessie was not a six year old child but an eighteen year old woman. They made me realise that I was seeing Nessie in a different light now and it was okay to be attracted to her. They managed to persuade me to take things one day at a time, and give my feelings for Nessie a chance. They felt that I was using all my energy to fight my feelings and they enticed me into give my imprinting a chance and stop fighting the attraction. They seemed very sure that my feelings might continue to change into something deeper and that it would be perfectly ok. And they kept insisting that I was not a pervert. In just those few short hours, they had me convinced – sort of.

And that's when Nessie walked in. With no warning whatsoever. One minute I was letting Esme pat my hand and urge me into giving in to my feelings and the next minute, Nessie was standing in front of me. She was angry. I could tell from the way her eyes were flashing and her cheeks were flushed. Plus the fact that she was standing in front of me with arms akimbo. She still wore her tight jeans tucked into the grey boots and the stretchy jersey that she'd worn on the flight. What a time to notice the slim line of her thighs. I quickly scanned the room for Edward. Only to meet Emmett's amused smirk. Sighing in relief that Edward wasn't around, I turned my attention back to Nessie.

"Jacob Black!"

What was I supposed to say? "Renesmee Cullen?"

Wrong move. Her eyes flashed dangerously. I clammed up and waited. Not for long.

"Jake, I like you. I like you a lot."

Like? I thought she was in love with me! What did she mean by like? I was just about to open my mouth and ask her. Never mind the captivated audience. But she continued before I could.

"I thought you liked me too. You kissed me last night!"

My eyes involuntarily moved to Emmett. He was still grinning. Glad I can entertain you. Idiot.

"I'm talking to you!"

My eyes snapped back to Nessie. "Sorry sorry."

Esme, my life saver as usual, took charge and herded everyone out of the room, giving Nessie and me a semblance of privacy. I knew they could hear everything though. Including the frantic beats of my heart.

I chanced a glance at Nessie and found her staring at me. "What's going on Jacob?"

"I don't know, Nessie." I decided honesty was the best policy. I'll tell her all my jumbled thoughts and then maybe she'll run screaming. "I've known you since the day you were born. I just feel it's wrong. I'm so much older than you."

Nessie snorted. It was quite amusing. She was so ladylike and feminine all the time these days, hearing the snort proves to me that my old Nessie was still somewhere inside this gorgeous creature.

"Listen to me Jacob, and listen well. You are twenty-three years old and I am eighteen. I would probably be your age next year."

"But by right, you're a six year old!"

"And by right, I'm half vampire and you're a shape-shifter werewolf. So what's your point?"

Yeah, what was my point? There was nothing normal about us. So why was I fighting this so stubbornly? "I don't know."

"Pick me up at seven. We're going for dinner. Maybe you can figure it out then."

She then turned and walked out. When did she become so bossy? I guess I have a date with her tonight. Edward's going to be so pissed.

_**Nessie**_

I managed to close the door softly even though I was still slightly angry when I got home. Why do all the men in my life want me to remain a child when I already am a woman?

"Hi sweetie, you're back. How did it go?" Thank God Mom was on my side.

"Fine. I have a date with Jake tonight. He's picking me up at seven."

Daddy had a strange look on his face.

"No Daddy, he did not ask me out. I asked him out."

Daddy was struggling with something. His expression said it all. I knew all about Daddy's old fashioned ideas.

"Daddy, welcome to the 21st century. A woman can do anything a man can." I started going up the stairs. I needed to get ready and figure out what I wanted to wear.

Ever since Daddy picked me up from the airport, he has been treating me like a child. He had not really said much, retreating to his usual quiet ways. But I could tell this whole situation bothered him. I knew that my fast growth took some of their joys of parenting out for Mom and Daddy, especially for a pair of immortals who would definitely have liked to prolonge my childhood even further than that of a normal human's. But I can't remain a child forever. Oh Daddy, no matter what happens with Jacob and me, I'll always be your little girl. Always. Don't you know that?

It was Mom who told me to go after Jacob. Mom who said that perhaps Daddy's antiquated ideas could have rubbed off a little on Jacob. That, and the fact that Jacob was naturally stubborn. Mom who reminded me that she had to rush to Italy to get her man and that she was so deliriously happy today because she did go after Daddy. Maybe being her daughter, I'd have to go after my man too. She gave me the courage to drive over to Grandpa Carlisle's and ask Jacob out.

Now, as I stood in my room, I decided on a brown sleeveless dress with straps that tied behind my neck. I pulled my hair back into a messy up-do in an attempt to look a little older. As I was applying my makeup, I heard Mom softly whisper to Daddy "Oh Edward, do you really have a problem with Jacob?"

I strained to hear Daddy's reply. "No. It's not him. I accepted him a long time ago, remember? It's just that I feel that I'm beginning to loose her already. I'm not ready for him to take her away from me."

"Edward." I guessed Mom must be hugging him right now. "No matter how happy a girl is with her other half, the number one man in her life will always be her dad."

"So you're saying Charlie is your number one huh?"

I struggled to stop listening when I heard Mom's giggle. Until I heard Jacob's Jeep come up the driveway. My stomach filled up with butterflies.

We managed to make our escape with only a minor confrontation with Daddy – if you could call it a confrontation. Jake took me to a cosy little Italian restaurant in an upscale area of Hanover. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as Jake pulled my chair out for me.

We ordered our food and I watched as Jake sampled the wine he had ordered. Once he nodded his approval, the Sommelier poured me a glass and topped up Jake's. I was impressed. I hadn't expected Jake to be this worldly and sophisticated.

We were halfway through our meal before I decided that I'd have to broach the subject myself, or face the next few months beating around the bush.

By the end of dinner, I understood Jake's indecision. Had he not watched me grow up, he probably wouldn't be feeling this uncertainty. I suggested that he pretend that he's just met me and we both start to get to know each other. From this day forward, he was no longer my childhood companion. But someone he was simply dating. Jake grinned and said he was willing to try that.

That was the start of the new phase of our relationship. I was excited and happy.

Jake drove me home and walked me up to the door. I was hoping he'd kiss me. Our first kiss was too short. I stalled outside as long as I could without seeming obvious but Jacob maintained the distance between us. Finally I admitted defeat and bid him goodnight and slipped indoors. I noticed Mom and Daddy in the living room watching me. Before I could say anything to them, the door opened behind me and Jake grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me outside and closed the door behind me. And in the next instant, I was in his arms and he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in the kiss. I was in a daze when he released me and set me back on my unsteady feet. I was still in a daze as he opened the door and gently nudged me back in and gave me my favourite rascal smile.

"Good night, Nessie. Sleep tight." And with that he shut the door.

_**Jacob**_

I crawled into bed and lay back with my arms behind my head, relieved that Edward hadn't tried to kill me when I dropped Nessie home. I was no mind reader, but I could tell that Edward was upset. I also knew that he was holding it together for Nessie's sake. I was actually expecting the third degree when I went to pick Nessie up.

Bella opened the door when I rang the doorbell. That was the protocol wasn't it? I wasn't sure. I was so used to just waltzing in every time. But this is a totally different situation. This time I was here to date their daughter. I should behave in a proper manner – right?

I stopped at the foot of the stairs and just watched the vision that was Nessie glide down the stairs. She was so beautiful. She grew up right in front of my eyes, but suddenly her beauty hits me like POW!

I realised Edward was there when he discretely cleared his throat. Mind reader alert. Opps. Sorry Edward. No offence. I waited for the small nod and then sighed in relief.

Nessie tried to rush me out. Obviously worried that Edward might try something. But he would have already, if that was his intent. Edward, I remember the promise I made to you. Please don't worry. I want her safe and happy too.

"You promised ten years, Jacob."

I guess expecting him to remain silent much longer was asking for too much. I'm not taking her away from you, Edward. We're just going out for dinner. I'll bring her back. Don't worry. I'm just trying to make sense of all these emotions inside me. And I think I need to give my feelings a chance. And I'm so glad you're the only one who can read my mind.

He let us go. No fuss, no curfews, no demanding to know where we were going – nothing. I was touched. Deep down inside, he trusted me. He was just having a problem letting Nessie go. I wondered how it would feel for a father to see his baby all grown up? Would I be as cool as Edward? I was shaken out of my reverie, when in the car, Nessie demanded to know about the ten years Edward had mentioned. It took quite a bit of concentration to work my way out of answering that question.

Right now, lying in bed, the events of the last few days ran through my mind. I was still a little confused and apprehensive of this whole thing with Nessie, but now this big cloud of bliss was trying to overpower the confusion and guilt. I wondered what Nessie was doing. I wondered if she was asleep. I wondered if she was thinking of me like I was thinking of her. Not able to help myself, I texted her.

'U asleep?'

My phone rang within two seconds. I knew it would be Nessie. A glance at the caller id confirmed it. I pressed the answer button but before I could say hello she spoke.

"No, I was not asleep."

The sound of her voice made me smile. "Hey, how come you're still up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Did Edward give you a hard time?" I hope not.

"Not at all. But Mom wanted details."

"Yeah, your mom is weird like that." We both laughed.

Then I couldn't think of anything else to say so we were both silent for a while. But the silence was comfortable. I didn't feel like hanging up.

"So what're you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

I'd completed my degree and have actually been free for some time. I had recently decided to build a whole new bike. It was time consuming, as I was working mostly on a trial and error basis. I was in no rush, but I just wanted to see where I could go with designing and making my own bike. Rosalie had actually planted the thought in my head, but the bike itself was completely my design and labour.

"I dunno. I was thinking about working on the bike some more. What about you?"

"Nothing. Was just thinking of going on a walkabout, maybe take some pictures, try to get an inspiration for a new painting."

"Wanna come hang out here?"

I could almost hear the smile on Nessie's voice as she said "I'd love to."

And that's how our relationship started its new journey. We'd hang out during the day, or go for simple dates, for movies or dinner, we even went bowling one day and to a video game arcade another day. I was slowly learning to let go of my guilt and learn to simply enjoy Nessie's company. I liked being around her like this. I liked being able to hug her or cuddle her when the mood strikes me. I liked being able to slip my arm around her waist or shoulders as we walked. I really liked kissing her and feeling her body melt into mine.

About two months into our relationship, we met a little girl in the park, her wispy hair covered in a baseball cap. She was a spunky little thing who had millions of questions about everything and when Nessie introduced us, she wanted to know why Nessie had such a weird name and if I was Nessie's boyfriend. I felt a wave of pleasure run through me when Nessie said yes. We learned from her mother, that the little girl was a cancer survivor who had lost her hair to chemo. Nessie was silent all the way back home; giving me an obligatory peck on the lips before slipping indoors.

I tossed and turned that night, wondering what was wrong with Nessie. Could I have said or done something that had offended her? I decided to go over and confront her the next day.

When I saw her the next day, her hair was short, hanging in a snazzy cut just above her shoulders. I was speechless until I learned that she had donated her gorgeous waist length curly hair to the 'Locks of Love' foundation. A foundation that makes wigs, for kids who have lost their hair due to chemotherapy. That was the day that I realised I was in love with her.

A/N – It was really hard writing this chapter. Maybe it was writers block, but I had to re-do it again and again. I'm still not totally satisfied. Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

It had been a month and a half since I realised that I was in love with Nessie. Exactly forty-five days. And the way the realisation had hit, shook me to the core. That seems to happen a lot when it has something to do with Nessie. I had been shocked when she met me at the door with her short hair, daring me silently to say something.

"What happened?" That was all that I could croak out.

"Remember Jasmine? That little girl in the park? Well she inspired me to donate my hair."

"Huh? Donate your hair?" This was something new. I've only heard of donating money. And food, and blankets and mosquito nets..

"Yes. There's this foundation that makes wig for kids like Jasmine. I just wanted to do this."

I could only stare at her in awe. I had a part in her upbringing. Ok, alright, fine - I was more of a playmate and a provider of junk food, but I was there as she grew. This compassion she has, this thing that makes her Nessie, it isn't something that was taught. You just are that way. And Nessie _is_ that way. And my heart just sped up and my feet started tingling and the insides of my head sort of swirled. I love her. I love this astounding creature. Oh my God! Everyone was right. I am in love with her. I must have stood there staring at her for too long, after all it's not everyday that you fall in love or at least put a name to the emotion you've been carrying around for some time.

Nessie ran her hand through her hair and flushed. "I'm sorry you don't like it Jacob. But it's something I wanted to do."

"No no, that's not it. You look nice. Kind of hip and sexy." Well she was. I always thought it was her hair that made her so gorgeous. But looking at her now, she was still gorgeous. She could probably shave off all her hair and still be gorgeous. "I'm just in awe over what a good person you are."

That was forty-five days ago. And I've been carrying this secret inside of me ever since. Every time I come close to declaring my love for her, I chicken out. Did I say secret? I watched as Edward flitted into the garage and leaned back against Esme's car. How can anyone have a secret when Edward Cullen was around?

I pointedly ignored him and concentrated on mounting the gas tank onto the bike. Before I could reach for the soldering iron, it was handed to me. I grunted my thanks and kept my attention on the task at hand. He played nurse to my doctor, as he handed me tools before I could even ask for it. I wondered if he was going to wipe the sweat off my forehead like the nurses do in all the TV shows. Edward snorted. Yeah, I didn't think so.

Once the gas tank was firmly on, I stepped back and studied the bike. Then I walked over to the small fridge that was in the garage, and helped myself to a Coke. I'd offer you one Edward, but we all know you prefer Pepsi to Coke. I watched as Edward cracked a smile. A tiny glimmer of one.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"What?"

"That you're in love with her?"

Duh! Edward, I'd like her to be the first one I admit it to. Why can't you get out of my head?

"Will you tell her about the imprinting too?"

Yes. No. I don't know. "Why?"

"I don't know either. Is it wrong for me to want her to be a baby forever?"

Okay. Now I know what this is about. Edward and I sat there in silence for some time. I knew that I was getting his approval in a roundabout way and at the same time I could understand his melancholia.

"I'm going to tell her soon, Edward. The first time I say it should be in a meaningful way, you know. I'm just waiting for the right time."

_**Nessie**_

I was just about to lift the completed canvas off my easel when Jacob came up behind me and enveloped me in his arms. I wrapped my arms over his where they rested on my stomach and just absorbed the warmth of the embrace. I loved moments like this, when the rest of the world ceases to exist and it's just the two of us. And I would imagine how forever would be like.

"So what's this picture called? Chunky monkey?"

I had to laugh. Now that he mentioned it, it does look a little like my favourite ice-cream. "I was going to call it 'Equilibrium'. It's all about the balance between the colours."

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I don't know a thing about art, but when I see your paintings, I just feel so moved. I must be totally biased huh?"

Giggling, I poked my elbow into his side. Silly Jacob.

"Are you done here? Want to get out of here and do something totally mindless?" he asked as he rubbed his hand against his side in mock pain.

"Mindless? Like what?"

"Like I don't know, like we'll know when we do it."

I had to laugh and rushed to get changed.

_**Jacob**_

Like I told Edward, I was going to tell Nessie how I felt about her. Soon. In a romantic way. It was all about the romance and it has to be in the perfect setting. I wondered if I should enlist the advice of my vampire sisters, namely Alice and Rosalie, but decided against it. This should be something totally me. Plus now I have to recover from that vampire sister thought. Where did thought come from?

When I asked Nessie out to do something mindless, it was just to hang out. I really enjoyed her company. I wasn't planning on telling her today. I drove out towards the shopping district and came to a standstill. The traffic was bumper to bumper. I figured there must have been an accident up ahead and we were going to be stuck here for a little while. The traffic moved sluggishly.

"See, I promised you something mindless." I grinned at Nessie.

"Hey look! Kebabs. I want one. Do you want one?" She pointed towards a street vendor. Now that she mentioned it, I could smell the aroma of the cooking meat.

"Um Nessie, there's no where for me to park.."

"No need to park. You wait here, I'll go get it."

With that, she jumped out of the Jeep and headed to the vendor. I watched her as she paid and accepted her change. I smiled as she dropped the change into a pan-handler's cup. She handed me my kebab and bit into hers. I watched as sauce dribbled down her chin and she laughed as she wiped it off with a tissue. She arched an eyebrow at me, as I sat there still holding my kebab.

"What?" she laughed. "Do I still have sauce on my chin?"

I looked at her laughing face. Her brown eyes dancing. A slight blush on her cheeks. The bronzy hair tell fell in an artfully mess of curls around her angel's face. My breath hitched. She was so perfect. "I love you." Wow. So much for a romantic setting. So much for waiting for the right time. Sitting here in the middle of a traffic jam, with a kebab in my hands, I blurted out my love for her.

_**Nessie**_

I sat in stunned silence. Jacob Black just said he loves me. Jacob Black, the man I've been in love with almost all my life, just said he loves me. He loves me! He loves me! My eyes filled with tears. He loves me.

"Oh Jacob, I love you too."

He reached for me and I leaned over automatically. I always thought the first kiss after exchanging 'I love you's would be sweet and gentle. A slow brushing of two lips, tender and loving. I had spent many nights curled up in bed and imagining it. And yet right here and right now, I hovered uncomfortably over the gear box as Jacob plundered my mouth possessively, his tongue boldly sweeping the insides of my mouth, was beyond all my dreams, it was perfect. Despite the squished kebab in my hand.

I pulled away from his lips and pressed my forehead to his. "What took you so long?" I demanded.

He laughed huskily and claimed my lips again.

_**Jacob**_

Bangor, Maine. Our new residence for the next God knows how many years. The Cullens' timeless good looks makes it hard for them to remain in one place for too long and since I was in for the ride, I could kid myself on my good looks too.

Nessie's seventh birthday had just passed and she was officially fully grown. Frozen in her early twenties forever. It was funny how she now looked older than her parents. But she was perfect for me, and I no longer suffered from guilt or confusion. It was Nessie the woman, in my arms. I'd remember Nessie the child, with fondness, but Nessie the woman, filled my thoughts and my present. And slowly, thoughts of the future started filtering into my mind as well.

Surprisingly, instead of signing up as high school students as I had expected, the Cullen's were planning of attending college again. Nessie had opted out. She was content with her art and I had also opted out. The desire to complete my bike, consuming every free time I had.

Just like in Hanover, the Cullen's were getting separate residences and I had spoken to Esme and Carlisle about getting my own place. I no longer fell into the foster child category and I could also afford my own place. Esme had reluctantly agreed, and helped me find the perfect house with a huge garage. She had overseen the renovations and arranged all the moves. I was glad to get my own place, but I'm going to miss all those lovely breakfasts.

Right now, my girlfriend and I were walking around my new house. My girlfriend. Ha! It has a nice ring to it. I had to struggle to focus on the house. I liked it. Especially the huge garage. I had it filled with all the tools I had accumulated over these past seven years and all my bike paraphernalia was spread out in an organised mess. This was my play area and I was excited. The rest of the house was nice too. It had a fairly large living room, a medium sized kitchen, a small powder room and a bedroom with the attached bathroom right off the living room, for Billy if he ever agrees to visit. Then upstairs, there were three bedrooms, each with its own attached bath. The master bedroom as expected, had a huge walk in closet filled to the brim, with compliments from one slightly mad Alice Cullen.

There was a third floor which we went to investigate and found that the attic area had been converted to a huge open space. The glass walls letting in the natural light. Esme had left this room empty and I had no idea what to use it for. Nessie's gasp had me turning to face her. She had a look of rapture on her face as she slowly spun in a circle.

"Oh Jacob, this is the perfect place."

"For what?"

"A studio."

I had to smile. She had converted a bedroom into a studio in Edward and Bella's, but seeing her face I knew that this room was what she would have preferred.

"If you can convince your parents, then you can have this as your studio."

_**Nessie**_

I loved our life in Bangor. I loved how I had the keys to Jake's place and be able to walk in as I pleased. I loved working in his attic knowing that he was right there in the garage. I loved how I could go into the kitchen and prepare lunch for the both of us and then yell for him that lunch is ready. I loved how he would walk in try to get a kiss or a cuddle in. I loved how I could add my personal touches all over the house. I loved how domestic we were.

But I hated going home every night. I hated that we had not proceeded any further in our relationship and I especially hate that Leah Clearwater has come down for a visit and was staying here at Jake's.

I walked in juggling two bags of groceries in my arms and found Leah rooting away in the fridge, wearing tiny shorts and a tight tank top. I gritted my teeth. She's been here for two days and every time I looked, she seemed to be trying to display herself. I had never liked her but Jake seems to be fond of her so I tolerated her. I had never asked him about his relationship with Leah, feeling curious to know, yet reluctant to ask. But seeing her like this, makes me wonder.

"Oh Nessie, I didn't hear you come in child. I was just trying to see what I could fix Jacob for breakfast in bed."

I wanted to wipe the smile off her face with my bare nails. Child? I was filled with such deep rage. But I wasn't Rosalie Cullen's niece for nothing. I smiled brightly at her and said "Oh don't trouble yourself. I know what Jacob likes for breakfast." And feeling slightly embarrassed with my innuendo, I sauntered up the stairs and let myself into Jake's bedroom.

A delicate sniff showed no signs of Leah's scent in the room. A quick scan also showed that the room was in proper order and a large werewolf sprawled across the bed in deep sleep. He wasn't naked thank God. I could see the white wife beater and the top of his shorts under the sheets. Ha! Nice try Leah.

I walked over to the bed and ran my fingers through Jake's hair. "Jacob?"

And I squealed loudly as I flew through the air to land on the bed and the next instant, Jake rolled on top of me, holding his weight off me with his elbows. He gave me his rascal's smile "Morning beautiful."

Before I could reply, the bedroom door flew open and Leah darted in, jiggling in her scanty clothes. "Jacob, what did you do to little Nessie? I heard her scream."

Jacob lowered himself further on to me and nuzzled into the side of my neck. I wanted to squirm at the sensation. "Everything is fine Leah, was just saying hello to my gorgeous girlfriend." He looked up to smile at her before burying his face into the other side of my neck. Rosalie Cullen's niece smiled widely at Leah before I closed my eyes in pleasure. Sometimes I surprise myself.

Once Leah left the room and shut the door behind her, I pulled Jake's face off my neck. "She's been coming on to you hasn't she?"

He grinned sheepishly. "She always has, but for some reason, this time she seems really determined."

"She wants you."

"She knows I'm taken." Jacob had a troubled expression on his face. "Since Sam, I think she just wants to see if she can pull a guy. Like a challenge. I think in a way she's testing to see if Sam is really completely lost to her. Humour her Nessie, please. I think she's sick in a way. But you won't lose me, I promise."

"But Sam has imprinted on Emily. Of course she can't pull him away!"

Jacob rolled away from me and sat up. He had a slight smile on his face as he asked "What do you know about imprinting?"

"Just what I've heard around the bonfires. It's rare and its how a wolf connects with his soul mate. And when you imprint, you'll fall totally in love with her and leave me. Promise or not." I smiled bitterly. I really need to focus on the present. Imprinting was rare. Maybe Jake won't imprint.

Jake picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm. "Nessie, I've imprinted." His voice was so gentle and deep.

I yanked my hand out of Jake's grip and flew off the bed. I plastered myself against the wall as my world came crashing down around me. My eyes filled with tears as I painfully dragged breath after breath into my constricting lungs. "When? Who is she?"

Jake got off the bed and moved slowly to stand in front of me. "You baby, I imprinted on you."

He had such a tender smile on his face that I almost didn't register his words. Me? He imprinted on me? "When?"

"The day you were born."

Then suddenly it all made sense. How he had always been there for me. How I could always count on him. How he'd put up with all my childhood demands and peccadilloes. Why else would a lone werewolf leave his family and friends and move in with a bunch of vampires? It was me all along. All for me.

And suddenly the world was a beautiful place. It was like when one of my paintings came to life. Everything made sense. Everything had a meaning. He loves me and I'm his imprint. I was filled with such joy, it was a wonder how I was not floating ten feet off the ground.

Then it struck me. All these years of worrying and fretting that I was going to lose Jacob. All the years of tears. All the years of trying and trying to get him to see me differently. When I already had him all along. I stared up at him as I remembered the agony I had gone through and I punched him in the stomach – hard.

Obviously it didn't hurt him. He didn't even flinch. He was more concerned about my hand. Grabbing it and checking for broken bones. I yanked my hand back.

"I'm half vampire. I'm tougher than I look."

He just smiled at me. A cute smile. A smile that wanted me to forget everything and just throw myself into his arms.

"What do you mean you imprinted on me on the day I was born? Do you know how long I've worried that you'd imprint on someone else and leave me?" I demanded beyond angry.

"I love you, Nessie."

And that was all it took as I threw myself into his arms and initiated a kiss for the first time. Mine. He was all mine.

A few days after my seventh birthday, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice and Mom had approached me. They were curious about the extent of my relationship with Jacob and showed slight disappointment when I said that Jacob was the perfect gentleman. Sometimes my mother amazes me. She was the one who arranged my 'doctor's appointment' with Grandpa Carlisle and I got an IUD. Grandpa Carlisle felt that if I was to ever get pregnant – a planned pregnancy, he would need to closely monitor me since I was a medical enigma. But that was to be a topic for another day.

For now, I was all set. Next step, to seduce a werewolf.

A/N – Review please. I live for reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

My bike was almost finished. I was rather excited about it. Built by me from scratch, based on my own ideas. I had a little help though. Nessie designed the logo for me. She had researched and came up of a logo of a wolf head based on a drawing which she had gotten from photographs of old Quileute drawings. She thought it was appropriate, me being a wolf and all. Her wolf as she claims. I loved being her wolf, oh - and the logo too. That's why I went to her for help in designing the art work. Art was never my forte. I explained to her how I wanted the bike painted and the colours and she sketched a funky art design that incorporated the Logo. She even sat with the painter until she was satisfied with the airbrushing. I was very proud of the bike.

Paul and Embry were excited about the completed bike too and were flying down for the weekend. I was actually looking forward to having the guys down. Leah's visit a few months back, still an uncomfortable memory. I had thought she was slowly recovering. She seemed fine once she had moved from La Push and stopped phasing, but the minute I had admitted to her that Nessie and I were now a couple, she had invited herself down and proceeded to throw herself at me at every opportunity.

Nessie took everything in stride once she learnt that she was my imprint. She's funny that way. She held more stock on the imprinting business than I did. But I love her and that was all that mattered to me.

We had yet to cross over to the next stage of our relationship. Still in the heavy petting stage. The _very_ heavy petting stage. I was a tad bit reluctant to take the final step. Slightly worried that Edward might think I was taking advantage of Nessie. But I was weakening. Expected I guess, seeing how Nessie tries her hardest to make me lose complete control. She didn't know about the box of Trojan's I had stashed in the drawer of my bedside table. I was prepared. She was wearing out my control. Or I was letting her; I wasn't entirely sure which it was. But I was going to give in soon. Or completely take over.

I almost jumped out of my skin – literally, when Edward gracefully settled himself into the armchair across from me. My face flooded with colour. Gosh. Talk about having embarrassing thoughts in front of a mind reader. Talk about having embarrassing thoughts about the mind reader's daughter. I nervously looked up at him. But he seemed to have a resigned expression. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a female who didn't have a mind reader for a father? Then I wouldn't be shitting bricks over the fact that he now knew I had purchased condoms that I was seriously planning to use. With his daughter. I should stop thinking along this line of thoughts, shouldn't I? Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer..

"Jacob," Edward sighed.

"Yeah?" Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer, take one down..

"She's my daughter."

Oh God. Focus focus. Don't think the wrong thing. Ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall. I love her Edward. Ninety seven bottles of beer. It's her forever. She's my life.

"I know. Just – don't hurt her."

That brought my hackles up. Huh? What? Hurt her? I'm not going to hurt her. I love her. I want to.. Oh God! Ninety six beers of bottle on the wall..

"You know your strength. Don't hurt her." And with that Edward left. With super vampire speed, leaving me unsure for a moment if he had really been there or not. And what the hell was he talking about? He seemed as embarrassed as I was.

Then it dawned on me. Good lord! He had given me his approval. Right? I guess so right? Sort of. In a very roundabout, crazy manner. It wouldn't hold up in court. But hey, the Cullens are a weird bunch aren't they?

_**Nessie**_

I was excited. I have not seen Paul or Embry since Paul's wedding. I had a meeting with my agent, otherwise I would have accompanied Jake to the airport. I was heading home when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nessie! Hiya Nessie!"

I had to smile. Paul and Embry. They must be on speaker mode. "Hi guys. How was the flight?"

"Give me the phone! Nessie! Let's all go out for dinner!" Jacob, straight to the point.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Let's take these two little children to Nicky's. They might get a kick out of the decor. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes?"

"Can I meet you there? I'm already in the area. My meeting ran late."

"Sure sure. See you in a bit."

I hung up to a chorus of 'Bye Nessie's.

_**Jacob**_

We walked into the restaurant. As I guessed, the guys were thrilled about the classic cars converted into dinning booths. Everything was decorated in a fifties theme. I spotted Nessie sitting at the bar, the bartender obviously trying to flirt with her. I stalked off towards her.

"Woo hoo! Check out that chick in black. Dibs!" I heard Embry behind me.

I gritted my teeth. Nessie was dressed in a snug black skirt and a black silk blouse. Her usually curly hair ironed to fall straight down in layers to her shoulders. She's always in professional attire when she meets her agent. She thinks people take her more seriously then.

"Go find your own woman Embry. This one is mine." I walked up behind her and spun her stool. She turned with a smile, knowing it was me before she even saw me. I claimed her lips and she responded as she always does, by wrapping her arms around my neck.

I broke the kiss and looked up at the bartender, giving him the evil eye. He looked away immediately. I heard Embry and Paul spluttering behind me. Yes my boys, splutter away. This is my woman.

"I like your pick up style, Jake." Embry sounded impressed.

"Um, Jake man. What about Nessie?" Talk about being mellow. Paul sounded downright upset.

Nessie pushed me slightly to the side, still staying on the stool and in my arms. She peeked out mischievously at Paul and Embry.

"Hi guys!"

I heard simultaneous gasps and turned to check out the expressions on Paul's and Embry's faces. They hadn't seen Nessie in a year and the changes were extremely fantastic. Gone was the girl and here to stay was a woman. My woman.

Paul gasped "Nessie?" Looking totally shocked.

Embry gave me a speculative look. Yes yes Embry, I'm a lucky bastard, I know.

Dinner was fun and boisterous. Paul and Embry got over their shock pretty fast, and seemed pleased that Nessie and I were _together_ together.

I really liked it when Nessie unconsciously leaned into me as she talked Paul and Embry's ears off and I liked how she fed a bite of her food to me to taste so casually. I liked being so casual with her. There was no awkwardness between us at all, not even when I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss on her hair. I noticed Paul beaming with approval. I vaguely wondered if Rachel might be testing some mind altering drugs on him, seeing how his personality was so different from the Paul I used to run patrols with.

Later that night, after showing Paul and Embry to their rooms, I wandered down to the kitchen. I wasn't there long when Paul showed up. I offered him a beer and we sat at the breakfast bar in companionable silence for a while.

"Jake man, is everything alright?"

Typical Paul. Don't I look alright? I arched an eyebrow at him in response.

"I mean with you and Nessie being together. Are the vamp's giving you a hard time?"

"You are aware that I left the rez with them _because_ they had accepted me right?"

"Yes, I just wondered, since things are different between the two of you. Are you going to marry her?"

"Yes. But not just yet."

"Why not?"

Paul and I sat and talked late into the night. I reminded him about the ten year promise that I had made to the Cullens when they first asked me to come with them. Then I told him about my plans of opening my own custom bike business. I wanted the business to take off and make enough money for me to support a wife and family before I proposed. Yes, I have investments and I'm considered wealthy now, but I wanted the wealth to come from my own hard work. It was just something I wanted to do and I was adamant about it. Nessie understood. Seeing how she lives entirely on her own earnings and does not touch the considerable trust funds that each of the Cullen vamps had set up for her. But then again, each of her paintings sold for thousands of dollars.

The next day, we took the bike out for a test run. I was feeling really proud and exhilarated. We took turns to ride the bike, two of us following in my new GMC truck. I had finally bought a new truck, similar to Emmett's but without all the crazy shit modifications done to it. We finally stopped at a diner for a meal, talking non stop about the bike. When we came out of the diner, we noticed a crowd of leather clad bikers surrounding my bike, admiring it. We approached warily, not wanting to start a fight with a biker gang in public. But they were genuinely interested in the bike. Impressed that it was my design. They passed me a few phone numbers and e-mail addresses. Telling me to update them when I have my own custom business up and running. I was thrilled. Potential customers. This was a sign wasn't it? I let Embry ride the bike back and Paul to drive the truck, as I settled in the passenger seat and called Nessie. I couldn't wait to share this news with her.

That night Nessie prepared dinner as the three of us attempted to help her. It was fun, all of us teasing her and basically getting in her way more than helping her. Later, after dinner, while we were all relaxing over a glass of wine, Paul and Embry made a business proposition to me. They wanted in on my business, wanting to put in shares. I tried rejecting them at first, knowing how financially tight they were, but they were insistent. I could see the genuine desire in them to join me. I realised that I might be helping them if I gave in.

I called Emmett and Rosalie over, as I felt I could use Emmett's advice at the moment. He came up with a rough draft and calculated the gross capital needed. Based on this, I was to have sixty percent shares while Embry and Paul would hold twenty percent each. They were okay with this. I worried about how they were going to raise their share of the capital but they felt it was their worry, not mine. I let it drop. I understood pride.

We spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a name for the business. After shooting down a number of ideas, we finally settled on a name.

Shipa pronounced Shay-puh means Black in the Quileute language. That night, Shipa Bikes was formed.

_**Nessie**_

I took the pan of Lasagna out of the oven just as I heard Jake come in. He had just dropped Paul and Embry off at the airport. I looked up to see my darling wolf man leaning against the doorframe watching me.

"Hey! Lunch is ready. You hungry?"

I looked up when Jake didn't respond. He straightened up slowly and lazily stalked up to me. He picked me up by the waist and sat me down on the counter top keeping his warm hands on my skin, just under my shirt. My heart started pounding. Something was different. My whole body was tingling. I brought my hands up to his shoulders, totally conscious about the way he was staring at my lips. What was he waiting for? Why isn't he kissing me? I couldn't wait as I leaned forward to close the distance between us and pressed my lips to his. He took over the kiss almost immediately, stepping closer between my parted legs and pressing himself to me.

"You know I love you right?"

I looked up to see a very serious looking Jacob, slightly breathless from our kiss. I nodded, using my gift to tell him, suddenly incapable of speech. Oh yes. I know. I love you too. I love you. I love you. I stared up at him. Something was definitely happening.

Jacob swept me up into his arms and carried me out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room. Oh my God! So much for seducing him. He was seducing me!

"Tell me to stop Nessie. You know I will right?"

"Don't stop. Don't you dare stop!"

That was the last of my coherent thought. After that I was swept up in a tidal wave of pure pleasure. If there was pain, it didn't register. Everything was pleasure and bursts of colours behind my eyes. Here in Jakes arms, I was in heaven.

_**Jacob**_

As the ability to think slowly came back to me, I started to panic. I got carried away. I must have hurt her. Did I hurt her? Struggling to catch my breath, I raised myself on my elbows and looked at Nessie. She was sprawled out under me, cheeks flushed, eyes closed and a huge smile on her face. A surge of pleasure ran through me. Gosh, I want her again.

"Are you ok?" I croaked.

She opened her eyes with a sexy smile and stretched. My eyes drifted lower. She was beautiful. "Never better."

"Did I hurt you?" I was still worried. I wrapped her in my arms and rolled over so that I was lying on my back and she was partially on top of me with her head on my chest.

"No." She cuddled closer.

What's with all the short answers? I was slightly frustrated. Did I rush her into this? Was she regretting it? I know she enjoyed everything. My ears were still ringing from her screams of 'don't stop!' and 'oh God!' and 'Jacob!'. Why was she so quiet now?

"Nessie?"

"Hhmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

She crossed her arms on my chest, rested her chin on her hands and gave me a mischievous look. Then suddenly with no warning, she rolled on top of me and reached for the open drawer of my bedside table. She pulled out a foil package and arched an eyebrow. "Someone was prepared," she grinned. "When did you get these?"

I felt my face heat up and wondered how it was possible to blush after what we just did. But I managed to smile at her and say "You're a hard woman to resist Nessie Cullen. It was smart to be prepared."

As she laughed, I rolled her on to her back and let my hands roam. She trembled lightly as she stroked my bicep and said "Oh you were resisting quite well Jacob Black. I got an IUD months and months ago. I've been trying to seduce you ever since."

A/N – Ok. I'm not comfortable writing lemons and this was the closest I could go. Should I stay clear of writing things like this? Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

A lot had happened over the years in La Push. I had slowly and regularly, made improvements to Billy's house with recommendations and suggestions from my favourite interior designer, one Esme Cullen. Right now, Billy's house, while still red on the outside, was slightly more sprawling. Both bedrooms now very much larger, had attached bathrooms. The kitchen was remodelled with lower cabinets and wider aisles for Billy's ease. All the furniture and appliances had been updated too. It was a more modern and brighter version of the old place, with my mother's bric-a-bracs still decorating the walls. I was happy to be able to do this for my father. God knows he wouldn't accept anything else; stubborn old man.

Embry had inherited his mother's house after her death. He had sold the house to raise his share of the capital for our business venture. Rachel and Paul had mortgaged their house and pooled their savings. I felt bad when I heard this and had offered to return the money to them but they were adamant about coming up with the capital on their own terms. I understood pride and I was forced to agree.

Six months had passed, since the conception of Shipa Bikes and the construction for the factory or plant or shop or whatever it should rightly be called was under way. We had bought land in Forks, just outside of La Push. My partners agreed that La Push should be home and work should be outside of home, thus the decision to build the business in Forks. Plus, Forks was coming up. Hardly resembling the sleepy little town it used to be when Bella first moved here.

We had a website up and running, and a handful of orders already. Thanks to Paul's knowledge on web designing. Or rather, thanks to Rachel for pushing him into pursuing his studies, we now had a webmaster cum PR person on board.

I was getting very regular updates on the progress of the construction. It's remarkable how the computer and cell phone technology has progressed so much that I could get on the spot, real time updates as pictures and videos. But it was not the same as seeing and smelling it and absorbing it all into your skin. Nessie as usual, could sense my restlessness and had suggested a surprise trip to La Push. We had informed rather than ask permission and surprisingly Edward was resigned as he bid us farewell. Bella though, unsurprisingly asked us to have a good time. Typical!

Right now, Nessie and I were at the car rental place at the Seattle airport. No one was expecting us and this was to be a short and surprise trip. Nessie rolled her eyes at me as I chose a black Escalade.

We were halfway to La Push when I asked her with a wolfish smile, "So am I dropping you off at Charlie's or you staying with me at Billy's?"

"Why? Did you want me to stay at Grandpa Charlie's?" She asked with a saucy grin.

I relished the freedom to be able to drop my hand to her upper thigh and give it a squeeze. "Gee, I don't know. The way you were dying to come to Washington, made me think you wanted to spend time with Charlie," I said, tongue and cheek. Stay with me Nessie, stay with me at Billy's. Please please please. I was chanting in my head.

Nessie gave a dramatic sigh, threw an arm to her forehead and said "Oh I miss Grandpa Charlie so much. I can't wait to see him. I just can't!"

"Nessie, honey. I love you and all, but baby you really can't act to save your life!" That earned me a smack on my arm. Gosh, I love her so much. She's so perfect.

Despite my joking tone, I wanted her with me. I was so sick and tired of all the beating around the bush. If it wasn't for the ten years I had promised Edward, I was sure Nessie would be living with me already. Or we'll me married already. God knows she's practically living with me as it is, going home only to get a few hours of sleep everyday. Despite spending all my waking hours with her, those few hours apart seems like hell. I wanted to fall asleep with her and wake up with her in my arms. I wanted everyone to know that she's mine.

We drove through Forks on our way to La Push. I slowed down as we approached a construction site right outside of La Push. Work seemed to be over for the day as there were no workers around. But I could see the frame of the building was up and I was excited. My business. This was beyond a plastic garage on my backyard.

"Do you want to stop and look around?" Nessie as usual, reads me like a book.

I nodded at her as I pulled over and hopped out into the slight drizzle. Before I could go over to the other side to open her door, Nessie was out of the car. I held my hand out to her and she accepted it, after pulling up the hood of her suede jacket. We walked around silently hand in hand, taking in the setting concrete and the size of the site. I subtly sniffed the air. There was no one around. I took the opportunity to pull Nessie closer to my side and draped my arm around her shoulder. She slung her arm around my waist and hooked her thumb onto the waist band of my jeans. We studied the site quietly for a while.

"Nessie, once the ten years I promised your dad is up, I want to move back here." I tensed up. Is she going to get angry? Is she going to laugh? But all I got was a nod. "Err, you're okay with this?"

"Of course. That was the plan all along wasn't it?"

Huh? She knows about the plan? I think my heart just expanded a little. I love her so much. Wait a minute. Does she know I want her with me? Or does she think I want to move here without her? Alone? By myself? "Babe, when I move back here, I want you to come with me – as my wife." Okay darling, let's see how you handle that.

She gave me a sideways look, with an arched eyebrow. She's one of the few people I know who could raise just one eye brow. I sure as hell can't. "I really hope that is not a proposal Jacob Black!"

Huh? Proposal? Oh gosh! Did that sound like a proposal? "Umm, no no. This is not a proposal." Oh no! Does she think I don't want to marry her? Think you fool, say something. Talk yourself out of this. "When I propose, you'll know it's a proposal. You won't have to ask if this is a proposal." Nice save, if I do say so myself.

Nessie smirked at me. "Good, because I don't want to tell my grandchildren someday that their grandfather proposed to me at a construction site."

She started walking back to the car, leaving me staring at her swaying hips in bemusement. Grandchildren? We've not even thought about children! Wait, she never answered if she'd mind moving back here. I caught up with her just as she was opening the passenger door of the car. I squeezed her butt just as she was climbing in. She turned and smiled at me. That's another thing I love about her. She never seems to mind my hands on her. I find the need to reassure myself that she's mine a few times a day and she seems to get a kick out of it. I try to tone it down in public for both our sakes. But bottom line is I'm the happiest when I have some form of contact with her. And this just proves that she really is my soul mate, my other half as she seems to want the same things.

"Just you try to leave me and move here by yourself Jacob. Just try." See, she's so perfect for me.

"So you don't mind? You'll be leaving the exciting city and your family and your career.."

She placed a finger against my lip. "My place is with you. I can paint anywhere, and I can go visit my family at any time, they can come visit me at any time, there are phones and webcams and.."

I kissed her. This amazing creature was mine. Is mine. All mine. I can't wait to marry her and tell the world that she's mine. I had a ring hidden in my garage back in Bangor, since that's the only place she hasn't tried to rearrange or refurnish. I'd honour the ten year promise to Edward. If he permits, I'll marry her sooner. But we'll only move to La Push after the ten years. I owed him that much at least. But I think I'm going to propose soon. I can't wait.

When we reached Billy's house, the rain was falling heavily. I parked as close to the house as possible and both of us ran for the porch laughing. Billy opened the door looking surprised as Nessie ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Hi Billy! Surprise! We've come to visit."

I grinned at him. "Hi dad, mind if we stayed a couple of days?"

Billy snorted. As if he'd say no. Despite his gruff exterior, he's always thrilled when I come home to visit. We went indoors and Nessie started to regale Billy with what she saw at the site. Once the rain started to die down, I waited for a lull in the conversation to drop a kiss on Nessie's cheek.

"I'll go get our bags in." Nessie nodded as I gave Billy a meaningful look. His look of surprise was almost comical. How else do you tell your father that you're sleeping with your girlfriend? This was not a piece of news that you convey over the phone. 'Oh hey Billy, guess what? I finally bonked Nessie'. I thought this way a nice and subtle way. Seeing a flustered Billy was priceless. I noticed him studying the bags I brought in. The usual carry all I used during all my short visits and the huge suitcase and makeup bag that Nessie needed for a short weekend visit. I guess I just confirmed his unasked question - if Nessie was really staying over with me. I gave him a casual nod as I opened my room door and deposited our bags inside.

"Hey dad, I'm going to take Nessie out back to the hill okay?"

Billy got the hint. The land this house was on and the land behind it, which included a small hill and a clearing had been in the Black family since forever, always passed down from father to son. During my last visit back, Billy had offered me the land, telling me that I could build a house on it if I wished. I had accepted of course. The plans of building my dream house alive in my every waking thought. The look of joy puzzled me, but I quickly ushered Nessie out, taking advantage of the rain's temporary disappearance.

We walked past the small clearing, and up the small incline. Then I dropped her hand and threw my arms out to encompass the surrounding area. "What do you think?"

She looked at the forest to my left and the view of the sea on my right some distance away. "It's beautiful, but what am I looking at?"

"This land has been in my family for generations. My father has given it to me. I want to build a house here one day. I want us to live here. Raise a family here." There, how's that? You mean the world to me and I want you to like this place too. Nessie was staring at me and not saying anything. She was frozen still. Doesn't she like it? Would she prefer to live in Forks? "That is, if you'd like to. I'm not forcing you or anything okay." I was not prepared for her giddy laugh as she threw herself into my arms.

"I love it!" She laughed. "I love it! I love it!"

Phew! That was pretty scary. I think my knees are still pretty shaky. "Shit Nessie. Next time don't scare me like that ok! I thought you hated it."

We started down the hill, Nessie chattering away in her excitement until she tripped. I grabbed her before she could lose her balance and she continued on like nothing had happened. This was nothing new. She always gets slightly klutzy when overly excited or upset. It was only then that I realised that she was telling me her plans for the house that _we_ were going to build. Hhmm..

When we got back to Billy's house, we notice Charlie's cruiser parked beside the Escalade. I led the way in and glared at Billy. He must have called Charlie; his furtive expression confirmed it. I flopped down on the couch and watched as Nessie greeted Charlie with a hug and a kiss. I was satisfied when she sat down on the couch beside me and leaned against my side. I kept my eyes on Charlie and noticed the thinning of his lips. Things were going to get ugly. I'm sure of it.

"Umm, Nessie honey, why don't you get your bags? You can ride back to Forks with me."

_**Nessie**_

I knew the minute I saw Grandpa Charlie's cruiser parked outside Billy's house, I was not going to be able to stay with Jacob. I was looking forward to this weekend and hoped I could stay away from Grandpa Charlie's sight while I was here. Mom had agreed not to tell him that I was going to be in town. So I guess Billy must have called him. Grandpa Charlie was worst than Daddy when it comes to being protective of me. There's no way he was going to be as cool as Mom and Daddy over the knowledge that Jake and I were now intimate. Billy obviously wasn't. And now I'm going to be stuck between an overprotective grandfather and an even more possessive and hot headed boyfriend.

When Grandpa Charlie asked me to get my bags, I could feel Jake tensing up beside me. I was definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place. Oh my God. How do I handle this?

"Let's all go for dinner? Rachel was telling me about a new Italian restaurant that's opened in Forks, have you tried the food there yet Grandpa? Billy?"

Distract Grandpa, distract him. Maybe he'll forget. I was happy when both of them agreed to go out for dinner. I hurried to the door to pull on my jacket when Grandpa Charlie once again reminded me to get my bags. Drats! I threw an apologetic look at Jake before I went to drag my suitcase and make up case out of Jake's room. Grandpa Charlie reached for the suitcase and struggled to drag it out to his car. Jacob scowled as he watched, refusing to help. I frowned at him. A grouchy wolf. Just what I needed on what was supposed to be a romantic weekend trip without my parents.

Jacob's frown got even darker when Grandpa Charlie insisted that I ride with him. I tried pleading with Jake with my eyes. I didn't want him to lose his temper with Grandpa. I've seen him lose his temper on my uncles and on his pack members, sometimes even on men who tried to come on to me too strongly. I breathed a little easier when Jake just abruptly wheeled Billy to the Escalade and helped him in before folding Billy's chair and placing it in the back. Then Jake was in the driver's seat with the engine running while Grandpa Charlie was still struggling to put my suitcase in the cruiser. I turned to give Jacob a piece of my mind, but decided against it when I saw the wolf look on his face. I satisfied myself with a well aimed glare. Grandpa Charlie had started to dislike Jacob ever since our first kiss. He still thinks Jacob was taking advantage of me.

When we reached the restaurant, Jacob pulled out a chair and wheeled Billy up to the table. Then he pulled out the chair directly across from Billy and nudged me into it. Then before Grandpa Charlie could react, Jacob dropped down onto the seat beside me and draped his arm over the back of my chair. I sighed when Jake sent Grandpa Charlie a sardonic look. Having Grandpa Charlie and Jacob face to face with each other was a bad idea and I found myself talking nervously to fill the silence. Silence caused by two stubborn men.

I kept my hand on Jake's lap, squeezing his thigh every time Grandpa Charlie said something rude. Maybe coming to Washington was a bad idea. This was not what I was expecting when I suggested the trip.

I noticed Grandpa Charlie and Billy stop eating as Jake leaned close to me and whisper very softly if I wanted to come back to La Push with him. The only reason I could hear him was the vampire hearing I had inherited. I shook my head no and gave Jacob an apologetic look. While he was always ready for a confrontation of any sort, I would rather avoid a messy situation. He knew that about me and always said it was my weak point.

I leaned up to whisper into his ear. "Please Jakey. I don't want to fight with my grandfather. For me, please? Let Grandpa Charlie have his way?"

Ignoring both Billy and Grandpa, Jake pushed my hair behind my ear before he leaned down to kiss me gently. It was only when he gave me a tiny nod that I could relax.

Billy trying to lighten the mood said "So Nessie, did you like the land that Jacob showed you?" Thank you Billy. Thank you for coming up with something to talk about.

"Oh yes! I loved it. I can't wait to start working on the house plans. I have so many ideas." I ignored Jacob's pained look.

"So you're getting married?" Billy sounded excited.

"No!" Jacob snapped as Grandpa Charlie's frown made a re-appearance.

"Don't worry Billy. We'll be married by the time the house is finished." I had to grin when I heard Jacob swallow loudly. I tried not to look at Grandpa Charlie's startled expression.

Jacob followed us back to Grandpa Charlie's house. My wolf was always in the protector mode when I was away from him or my parents. I figured he was no longer that angry, when he got out of the Escalade to yank my suitcase out of the cruiser and into the house, before Grandpa Charlie could even reach for it. I followed him up to my mother's old room.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I started but Jacob silenced me with a kiss.

"You and me, we're more than just sex got it?" He waited for my nod before continuing. "That said, you have a lot of making up to do once we get back to Bangor."

He gave me his rascal smile as he pulled me up tight against his body and kissed me deeply. Through the desire curling up inside me, I could hear Grandpa Charlie stomping up the stairs and tried to wriggle out of the kiss and Jacob's arms. I relaxed a little when Jacob broke the kiss and lowered me to the ground. I was about to turn and face Grandpa Charlie who I knew was behind me when Jacob dropped a hand to my butt and gave it a squeeze. My eyes flew to Jakes and found him looking straight at Grandpa Charlie.

"Your father is waiting in the car, Jacob."

"I know," Jake told Grandpa Charlie. Then he dropped his gaze back to me and huskily said "Night baby. I'll see you tomorrow ok? I love you." And he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. And then he was striding out the door and down the stairs.

I was almost embarrassed to turn around to face Grandpa Charlie. He seemed just as embarrassed. I thought he would just let everything fan over, but nope. He just had to call my parents. I could hear him shouting on the phone. He was not happy that my parents were telling him that I was in my twenties. In his mind I was still an eight year old. I wondered how he let my mother date my father. Did he ever find out that Daddy spent every night with Mom in this very room?

Once I was curled up in bed, my cell phone rang. It was a rascal big bad wolf who was going to get a piece of my mind. "Jacob Black! How could you do that in front of my grandfather?"

A/N – This chapter is kind of boring isn't it? I was trying to speed up everything to show the business and the housing plans. Plus how Nessie and Jake's relationship has progressed.

I've kind of lost the umph to write lately after putting my foot in my mouth with my opinions. I have been kind of depressed. So this is an attempt to get out of the funk. Please let me know what needs improving.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

I was surprised at how fast Forks had developed. So many new businesses were sprouting up. Right now, Jake and I were sitting in another new restaurant in Forks, having brunch. Jake had turned up at Grandpa Charlie's a few minutes after Grandpa had left for work. We were supposed to go out for breakfast, but well, we got happily delayed.

The waitress was trying her hardest to get Jacob's attention and I watched with amusement as Jake picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm, totally ignoring her as she bent low, flashing her cleavage to top up our coffee cups. She hovered a little while longer and then finally gave up and left us alone. I had to laugh. I remembered a time when I used to be so consumed with jealousy whenever women would come on to Jake, but now, knowing he was mine, and watching him ignore them or touching me to show them that he was taken, filled me with so much joy and warmth.

I speared a piece melon from my fruit salad as I watched Jake work through his second plate of pancakes. Giving in to temptation, I stole a slice of pancake, drenching it in maple syrup and popping it in my mouth. I grinned at him.

It was nice, sitting like this, enjoying each other's company. There was no need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. Under the table, Jake was tapping his knee against mine to the beat of music playing from the jukebox. I took a sip of my coffee as I looked out the window. I was so happy and content. I loved moments like this; when it was just the two of us.

Jake's knee tapping stopped abruptly and I felt him tense up. I looked up, wondering what changed his demeanor and found him staring out the big glass window we were sitting beside. Curious, I looked out of the window as well. There were no vampires around, if that was what Jacob was scanning for.

"Jake? What is it?" I reached out to touch Jacob's hand.

He turned his attention back to me rather reluctantly. "Those two guys in that pickup over there. They're acting suspicious. If this was La Push, I'd kick them out."

I looked out the window again and noticed the two men Jake mentioned. They were sitting in the truck and staring at a building. I suppressed a shudder. They had the unwashed and unsavoury look of thugs and drunkards. I had to laugh at myself. Too much television was clouding my judgement of regular people.

"They're not vampires, Jacob."

"I know, I know," he picked up my hand and dropped a kiss on it. "Ignore me. I get paranoid sometimes."

We soon left the restaurant and headed out to Sam's house in La Push. We were not really surprised to see most of the wolves and their other halves gathered there, everyone seemed to know that we were in town. I'm sure Billy spread the news. I smiled as Jacob was greeted with hugs and hard smacks on the back and my presence brought shock. Only Embry and Paul were privy to my looks these days. All the Mrs. Wolves were delighted and excited and they were hugging me and studying my appearance and complimenting me. I always felt that the Mrs. Wolves were talking around me during all of my previous visits. I used to feel slightly slighted. Now, seeing how open they were, I realised they were holding back until Jacob told me that he had imprinted on me. It was his secret to share and they were just being careful in not letting anything slip. Right here, right now, I really felt completely a part of this amazing group. I felt like a Mrs. Wolf too. I grinned to myself at the thrill that thought sent me.

We hung around for some time chatting, until someone suggested a bonfire. Everyone was excited and Emily got up with difficulty saying she was running to the store to get supplies for the bonfire. She was six months pregnant and I guess she tires easily. I immediately volunteered to run to the store, refusing her offer of money. Rachel decided to accompany me. We took the Escalade and headed back to Forks.

As we drove past the police station, I saw Grandpa Charlie walking out. I pulled over and lowered my window and Grandpa came over. Seeing that it was Rachel with me, he relaxed and was all smiles. I told him that we were going for the bonfire and that I won't be having dinner with him. He was fine with it, declining when Rachel invited him to the bonfire. But he then he had to ask if I had a curfew back home and reminded me that I can't stay out the whole night. Will Grandpa ever get over it?

I breezed into the supermarket with Rachel right behind me. What happened next shocked me to the bones. I was grabbed by my hair and slammed against the wall. Through my peripheral vision, I noticed Rachel in a similar position. My first instinct was to fight. I had received lots of self defence training from Uncle Jasper and knew I could take on whoever it was that was holding my hair in such a painful grip. But the cold metal of the gun against the back of my head stopped me. While I was stronger than the regular person, and had all the vampire super senses, my skin however, was human. If a needle could pierce my skin, as confirmed by the various medical procedures that I had gone through, then there was no doubt what a bullet could do to me. My fast healing ability would be of no use in a close range gunshot wound to the head.

Rachel and I were dragged to the back of the store where a few other customer and the supermarket clerks were seated on the floor. Everyone looked scared. Whoever it was dragging me, pushed me roughly and I fell to the floor. I turned over just as Rachel landed beside me, wincing at the impact. I was surprised and alarmed when I recognised the two men. They were the ones in the pickup truck. The ones that Jacob's instinct had warned him about. I guess we had walked into a holdup. I was so glad that I had volunteered to come shopping instead of letting Emily.

We were relieved of our purses immediately and one of the two men rifled through our things, helping himself to our cash, credit cards and cell phones. My bag also held my camera which I guessed I'd never see again. I looked around at my fellow hostages and noticed a heavily pregnant woman, in obvious labour panting, and whimpering softly, with her hair plastered to her head, wet with sweat. The woman beside her had a bloody lip and was crying silently as she ran her hand over the pregnant woman's hair in comfort.

All of a sudden, one of the armed men pulled the crying woman up by her hair and slapped her hard. "Shut up, bitch!"

Everyone cringed as the pregnant woman raised a trembling hand, pleading as she said "Jetro, please don't."

I was surprised that she knew this man's name. But I was worried when the man turned to her and snarled, "You think you could run away from me? Steal my baby? What? You thought your stupid bitch of a sister could keep me away?"

I could tell that the pregnant woman was in heavy labour. Her jeans were stained and wet. I couldn't help myself. I inched closer to her. My education with Grandpa Carlisle was extensive. I felt confident that I could help the woman deliver her baby – provided that there was no complication. I didn't expect the other man to yank me up by my hair though.

"Lookee here Jetro, this hot mama wants to join the action." I shuddered in disgust as he ran his tongue up my neck.

"Please. Let me help her. I'm a nurse." I lied, pointing to the pregnant woman.

The two men had a discussion while my hair was still held in its painful grip. I didn't dare move. The gun was now pressing into my stomach. The pregnant woman suddenly let out a cry and her sister started pleading that they let me help her. The other hostages started murmuring their pleas too and finally the men agreed. I learned that the pregnant lady's name was Suzanna. I was pushed roughly in her direction. Then Rachel volunteered to help, saying she worked in a lab. They agreed and both of us moved the pregnant woman to face the back wall and I helped her pull down her pants. I introduced myself as I crouched between her legs.

"Suzanna, the baby is crowning, I can see its head." Suzanna nodded at me. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push okay?"

Rachel stood up, telling the men that she needed to gather some supplies, and in her brisk efficient manner, with one of the men following her, she ran through the supermarket, grabbing garbage bags, disposable gloves, kitchen towels, wet wipes, a baby blanket, a scissors and some disinfectant.

We pushed some garbage bags under Suzanna, so she didn't have to lie on the dirty floor directly and Rachel handed me gloves that I put on. I watched as she doused the scissors in disinfectant.

Soon Suzanna started pushing. I ignored the fluids soaking into the knees of my tights as I encouraged her to keep pushing. At her third try, the baby girl slid out completely into my hands. I was filled with a sense of awe. This was new life being born. I blinked back tears and the baby let out a weak cry. I accepted the scissors from Rachel and tied and severed the cord. Then Rachel took the baby from me and vigorously rubbed her clean with the kitchen towels. Once clean, she wrapped the baby in the baby blanket and handed the baby to her mother. I stayed by Suzanna's legs, waiting to help with the after birth.

I covered Suzanna's legs with my jacket and a few other people handed their jackets over too. We tried to make the new mother as comfortable as possible.

"Give me my baby."

Everyone turned to Jetro as Suzanna let out a wail. Jetro walked over to Suzanna and yanked the baby out of her hands. "Come on, Earl. Let's go."

"What about all them people?" Earl gestured towards us.

"Lock them in the back room."

Earl started herding us to the back as Suzanna and her sister cried. I was in a panic. There's no way that little baby would survive with these uncouth cavemen. I had to do something. Rachel must have guessed that I was up to something, when she grabbed my hand and whispered "Nessie no!"

I sent Rachel a vision with my gift. I showed her the dirty pickup truck and the registration no and then I showed her the baby. I had to help the baby. She recoiled, never having experienced my gift before, but I could tell from her expression that she understood what I was trying to convey and did no approve of it. I turned to the two men. "Do either of you know how to take care of a baby? Especially one so young?" I had to do something.

"That's none of your concern," Jetro snarled.

"Gee, I dunno Jetro. Maybe we should bring her with us. She can take care of the brat and we can have us some fun with her. She's a fine looking one." I glared at Earl as he pulled a handful of my hair and sniffed it.

I cringed as Jetro studied me lasciviously for a while and then with no warning, he shoved the baby at me. I guess I was going with them. The full realisation of what I had inevitable put myself into struck as I was being roughly yanked towards the door and Earl started herding everyone else to the back room.

"Wait." I dug my heels in and Jetro dug the gun deeper into my ribs. "I need supplies. Diapers, bottles, infant formula.."

Jetro sighed and pushed me to the baby's section. I quickly picked up all the necessary items, including some baby clothes and blankets. I hope Jacob finds me. I hope he finds me fast. For all my acts of bravado, I was really, really quaking inside.

I was shoved roughly into the pickup and I clutched the baby to me, hoping that I wouldn't crush her. My heart was pounding as I paid scant attention to the conversation my captors were having. I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't want to know what they were planning to do to me. I blinked back my tears as I rocked the baby. Jacob I need you. I need you. I need you.

_**Jacob**_

A little while after Nessie and Rachel left, I started feeling a little uneasy. When my stomach slowly started hurting, I thought perhaps I had eaten something wrong, then I realised that since I started phasing, my stomach was practically steel plated and I could stomach anything. I noticed Paul stop and bend slightly over. I watched him as he breathed deeply. I noticed Sam watching him too.

"Paul, what is it?" Sam was completely alert, watching Paul closely.

"I don't know. I just feel kind of uneasy."

Looks like I was not the only one suffering from this strange malady. "Does your stomach hurt and your heart's pounding?" I had to know if all his symptoms matched mine. There was something strange to what I was feeling. I was really feeling uneasy. These are not the symptoms for swine flu right? Shit, what are the symptoms for swine flu again?

Paul nodded as Sam's eyes almost boggled out. "Shit! You feel that way too?" Sam turned to me.

"What?" Paul and I asked simultaneously, I was nodding at the same time.

"I think your imprints are in trouble. That's how I felt when Emily was in that accident last year."

I went into full blown panic. Paul wasn't far off. Luckily for the both of us, Sam kept a cool head. We jumped into his truck and headed off for Forks. The other wolves followed in their own cars. We got to the supermarket and found the doors jammed shut. Paul, loosing it completely, ripped the doors off. We found some people locked in the back room. I was relieved to see Rachel unhurt but the worry returned ten fold when I noticed Nessie was not among all these people. Sam called Charlie and a patrol car and an ambulance arrived within minutes.

I managed to get the whole story from a tearful Rachel. I started shaking visibly as I turned and walked out into the forest. I noticed Charlie following me. I turned to snarl at him but he stood his ground.

"Are you going to find her?"

"Yeah," I started stripping, not bothered about Charlie's presence. I stopped to tie my boxers to my ankles and phased. As I walked into the woods, I noticed Charlie gathering my clothes and shoes and walking away. I was too worried about Nessie to think about Charlie's actions, although it puzzled me. I ran. I let my instincts guide me and I ran. And then I found myself at Edward and Bella's old cottage.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. This place was hidden so deep in the forest that it was practically hard for normal humans to find. Plus it was sealed tight. The Cullens had put up grills on all the windows before they left, to make it hard for anyone to break in. So how did anyone get in? I ran a circle around the cottage, taking in the hacked in front door. I sniffed the air and her scent was strong. She is here. She's definitely here.

My pack brothers were in their wolf forms and one of them told me that they were informing Charlie, my other brothers were already on their way.

I had to get to Nessie. She was scared, I could tell. I'm coming Nessie, just hold on. I'm coming.

A/N – This part of the story was so not in my plans, but my fingers just took over and this was the result. Please let me know what you think and what needs improving. Your reviews really help.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

"Why is it bawling?" Jetro nudged me.

"I – I guess she's hungry."

"Don't worry sugar, we'll get to our hideaway soon." I scooted closer to the door when Jetro rubbed a filthy hand against my cheek.

We really did arrive at their hideaway soon. To my shock and horror, it was actually my parents little cottage deep in the woods. How did they find it? How did they get in? The place was supposed to be locked up. Then I noticed that the front door was hanging lopsidedly. I realised that they had hacked through the hinges with an axe, and then propped the door up to stand against the frame.

I was pushed roughly indoors. I turned to Jetro and said I needed to fix a bottle for the baby and give her a bath. He nodded while leering at me. Think Nessie. Think! I abruptly took the supermarket bag out off Earl's hands and stalked off towards the kitchen. I could hear Earl asking Jetro in whispers how I knew where the kitchen was. I boiled water, sterilised the bottle and mixed some infant formula. Then I stalked off towards my old room. Jetro followed me and lounged on my old unmade child's bed leering at me as I fed the baby. Then I burped her. Trembling lightly, I gave her a bath in my old bathroom. Despite all my lessons, I have never really handled a baby before. I hope I was not doing anything wrong to hurt this innocent child. Thank God the hot water was still running. When I returned to the room, Jetro was no where to be seen. I placed the baby on the bed and quickly ran to the door, slammed it shut and locked it. Then I pulled the huge heavy dresser and propped it against the door. One of the two men immediately started rattling the door and demanding that I open up at once and making all sorts of vulgar threats. I hope someone is looking for me. Please God. Let someone be looking for me.

Then it struck me. I had made a huge mistake. I left the rest of the baby formula in the kitchen. If no one finds me fast, then I'll be forced to leave the sanctuary of this room for the baby's sake. I should have gone to my parent's bedroom. They had a door that opens up to the garden. Maybe I could have picked the lock or something. Tears of frustration filled my eyes as I started reflecting on all my actions and finding faults with almost all of them. Jacob. I need you. Please. I need you.

I dressed the baby and wrapped her up in the blankets. Then placing her on the bed, I opened the windows and watched the forest through the grills. Think Nessie. Think of something.

I was not sure if I was dreaming or if it was wishful thinking but a wave of calmness washed over me. For a moment I thought Uncle Jasper was here? Then I realised, Jacob was somewhere near. His presence always gave me a sense of security. Oh Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I looked at the little baby, she was sound asleep. Hey sweetie, we're going to be okay. Jacob is here now.

And then it struck me, these men were armed with guns. I don't know what sort of damage a bullet could do to a wolf. What if Jacob got hurt or worst? I started sobbing, fear almost paralysing me as I held on to the baby and sat on the floor by the window. Oh Jacob. Don't come in. Please don't. Don't get hurt please.

_**Jacob**_

Over the rhythmic pounding sound filling the air, I could also hear the sounds of Nessie sobbing. My instincts were screaming at me to rush into the house and get to her. I needed to make her feel better. But common sense prevailed and I carefully and quietly approached one of the front windows and peeked in. The two men were standing in front of Nessie's bedroom door, hacking away with axes. That confirmed how they got in the front door. Nessie must have locked herself and that baby in her bedroom. Smart thinking babe, really, smart thinking.

I was really glad she and the baby were not going to be in view of the takedown. I didn't want her to see how ugly things were going to be once my brothers and I barged in. I could sense the anticipation running through all the other wolf minds.

Sam's voice of reason came through strong. These men were not vampires. Unleashing the wrath of this many wolves on two unsuspecting humans was wrong, even if they were up to no good. Fine Sam, we'll go in as humans. I don't mind. I heard a few murmurs of agreement. I was looking forward to pounding the brains out of those two assholes with my bare hands.

I heard some cars pulling up quietly somewhere up ahead. Charlie was here. Gosh, I hope he doesn't do something stupid like sound the sirens or try to negotiate with these men. I phased, pulled on my boxers and stalked off towards Charlie.

Charlie watched me as I approached. A few of my brothers had driven up and a few had come as wolves. Paul had driven up with the Escalade. Whatever it was that I was expecting of Charlie, handing me my clothes and shoes was not it. As I dressed, the rest of the wolves approached and collected their clothes from Paul. Not bad. They've actually gotten organised.

Sam made a rough game plan. I could barely concentrate. The urge to rush into the cottage and rip apart those two men consumed most of my attention. I barely registered Sam saying that we're to take the two men alive so Charlie could arrest them.

"Alive?" I smiled grimly. "I don't think so."

"Jacob, think! Those people in the supermarket know Nessie was taken. Now the police know too. How do we explain how Nessie is free and walking about? How do we return the baby to the mother if you kill those men? Will you go to jail for murder or is Charlie supposed to look the other way?"

I glared at Sam. What he was saying made sense and at that moment, I hated him for it.

Then it was time to take action. We crept up to the door. A few of my brothers gripped the door, waiting for the signal to pull the door out of the way so the rest of us could barge in. Suddenly the air was filled with the howls of a few wolves. That was the signal.

Everything happened within seconds. One moment the men were holding axes, frozen before Nessie's door, and the next moment, they were lying unconscious on the other side of the room. I was royally pissed off. I swear all I got in was a punch. One miserable fucking punch. I hope I broke that asshole's jaw. Quil took down the other guy just as fast. As he fell, the gun fell out of his pocket and discharged; the bullet lodging against one of the beams on the ceiling. We all froze and stared at the bullet hole before I snarled and moved towards the unconscious men, freezing when I heard a loud scream coming from the room Nessie was in.

"Jacob! Jacob! Oh God! Jacob!" she screamed as I could hear something heavy being dragged on the floor.

Her agonised screams cooled my bloodlust instantly. I just needed to get to her. I could hear her struggling to unlock the heavy door, crying and wailing the whole time. I ripped off what was left of the door and she stumbled into my arms. Shaking and crying as she pleaded with me to be okay. I held on to her tight until I realised that her elbow was digging into me. That's when I realised that she was clutching the baby to her chest one handed. I loosened my hold on her. And she started running her hands over me, checking me for injuries, while sobbing harshly.

"Are you hurt? Are you?"

"Baby, I'm fine. No one's hurt."

"Nessie, honey. Are you okay?" Charlie tentatively rubbed Nessie's shoulder.

She reached out and held his hand but made no move to leave my arms. I didn't mind. I didn't want her to leave my arms either.

Soon the paramedics arrived and checked out the unconscious men. They were then cuffed and Charlie's deputies took them away. Then the paramedics approached Nessie and she refused any treatment saying she wasn't hurt. It took us a while to convince her to hand the baby over. She had gotten so attached after just spending only a couple of hours with the baby. Giving it up induced a fresh bout of sobbing so I swept Nessie up into my arms and strode outside.

I needed to do something. I've never seen her break down and cry like this before. In fact I never knew she was capable of crying like this. My Nessie was always so strong. Watching her like this upset me. I headed for the Escalade and Charlie rushed after us, trying to take Nessie out of my arms. I couldn't hold back the growl that escaped. But Charlie as usual stood his ground.

"Give her to me, Jacob. I'll take her home."

I tensed up. There's no way I'm staying away from her. I don't think I can let her out of my arms ever. And now Charlie wants to take her. If he wasn't Nessie's grandfather, I would have kicked him back to Forks.

Nessie raised her head from my shoulder. "Grandpa, I'm staying with Jacob in La Push. Please. I need to be with him. I almost lost him today. I need him." And she started sobbing again.

My first instinct was to roll my eyes. I was no where near getting hurt. She was the one who got robbed at gun point, helped deliver a baby, gotten kidnapped and kept watch over that baby the whole time. And this amazing creature was crying because I could have gotten shot. Hell, she could have gotten shot. I could have lost her today. As that thought entered my mind, I pulled her tighter to my chest. I couldn't believe that after everything she went through, she was having a breakdown over me.

Charlie was forced to agree. He was a wuss when it came to tears. Paul appeared beside me and offered to drive. I got into the backseat and kept Nessie in my arms the whole time.

_**Nessie**_

The bonfire plans were cancelled. Billy and Rachel were waiting in Billy's house. And on seeing me, a tearful Rachel came and hugged me, asking if I was okay. I nodded, suddenly feeling dirty and drained. Jacob, reading my mind, led me to his room and into the bathroom. He drew me a bath when all my mind to body coordination stopped working. I just stood there and watched him, suddenly feeling drained and unable to function. It was Jacob who undressed me and placed me in the water. It was Jacob who washed my hair and scrubbed my body. He offered to put my clothes in the washer but I shook my head. I was done with those clothes. Jacob understood as he rolled everything up to throw.

We heard a hesitant knock on the bedroom door and Jake went to answer it. It was Grandpa Charlie with my suitcase. I could hear Jacob trying to take the luggage from Grandpa but Grandpa was saying he wanted to see me. I could practically picture the blush on Grandpa's face when Jake told him that I was in the tub. From Jacob's half wet clothes, it was obvious that was where he came from too.

With Jacob's help, I finally got out of the tub and dressed. Combing my wet hair off my face, I waited while Jake threw on some dry clothes. Then hand in hand, we went out to face everyone. I stayed in Jake's arms as I retold the story. My parents and family from Bangor called. Tearfully I assured everyone that I was fine, blubbering to my Mom that I almost lost Jacob.

I accepted the hot bowl of soup that Rachel handed me, sipping slowly as I savoured the warmth that spread through me. Jacob bullied me into drinking a small glass of brandy to put the colour back in my cheeks.

That night, as I cuddled with Jake on his bed, feeling safe in his arms, my thoughts kept returning to the baby. I didn't want to give her back. I felt so jealous of Suzanna that she got to have the baby. That's when I realised; I wanted a baby of my own; a little carbon copy of Jake, who'll be all mine. I fell asleep with thoughts of my baby running through my head.

The next day, we spent some time with Billy and Grandpa Charlie and then soon it was time to head out to the airport. Jacob knew that I had wanted to see the baby again and he drove me to the hospital first. We walked into Suzanna's room together with lots of baby products which I had gotten carried away buying and Jake's single contribution, a giant teddy bear. Suzanna was sitting up in bed with the baby in her arms. Her eyes widened uneasily as she took in Jake's size. I held on to him as I made the introduction. I could understand her unease and mistrust in men. It was going to take some time for her to learn to trust the opposite sex again.

She shyly offered to let me hold the baby, and I eagerly accepted her. Cuddling her close and humming to her and breathing in that wonderful baby smell. I pulled out the cheque I had written for Suzanna and placed it under the baby's hand. I wanted to do something for her. I could sense the desperation and fear running through Suzanna. She would need all the help she can get to set up a new life.

Jake leaned over and tickled the baby's cheek. "What's her name?"

Suzanna blushed. "You introduced yourself as Nessie. I thought it was short for Vanessa. That's what I named her. Vanessa. After you."

My eyes filled with tears. I didn't bother correcting her. It was the thought that mattered. And I was beyond touched. But I was careful not to look at Jacob. I knew he might start laughing.

As we were walking out of the hospital, Jacob pulled me close and kissed the side of my head. "Thank you for not correcting her. I can't imagine another person with a name like Renesmee," he sniggered. I smacked him. But deep down inside, I agreed. What was my mother thinking?

Then I wondered what I would name my baby and I let my imagination wander happily as I cuddled close to Jake.

_**Jacob**_

Right now, sitting on the plane on the flight back to Bangor, I kissed Nessie's head as she cuddled into my chest. Thank God she was okay. I couldn't imagine what I would have done if she had gotten hurt. She is my life. She's a damn bleeding heart. Always, putting others before herself.

I have to talk to Edward. I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to make her mine. Soon. Fast. Immediately. It suddenly struck me, although we had the rest of forever with each other, there was still the chance of loosing each other. And I knew neither one of us would survive without the other. I needed to talk to Edward. I can't fulfil his ten years.

I hadn't expected to feel this extent of emotions for Nessie when I had made that promise. What I felt back then, was just the tip of the iceberg from what I was feeling right now. The feelings were just growing stronger and stronger. I wondered how I'd feel ten years from now and another ten years later. The feelings were bound to be stronger. We belong together.

Edward and Bella were waiting for us at the airport. Nessie ran straight into her father's arms. The three of them stood in a group hug and I stood a little apart watching. Edward let Nessie go and turned to me. He held his hand out "Thank you, Jacob."

Huh? What was he thanking me for? "You're welcome, but what are you thanking me for?"

Bella came and hugged me. "Thank you for saving my baby."

I snorted. As if I'd let anything happen to her. She was my life. My reason for living. Didn't they know that by now?

We started walking out to the car and Nessie caught hold of Edward's hand. "Daddy, I'm staying with Jacob. I – I need to be with him. Please."

I waited for Edward's answer. He has issues with letting Nessie go.

"Maybe tomorrow sweetheart. Your mother and I need you close to us today."

"Daddy, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. I just feel safer with Jake. I need him."

Edward smiled down at Nessie and hugged her tight. "I don't see why he can't stay over tonight. Well talk about your move to Jacob's tomorrow."

Huh? When did Edward get so understanding? Did I miss something? But you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth right? I'll just accept it.

While Nessie was in the shower, I wandered down to the living room where Edward was messing with the piano. I sat on the couch and watched him for a while. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to marry his daughter. I wanted to marry her today. I wanted to marry her now. But I was embarrassed. I had made a promise. A Black, and Alpha, a Chief of his tribe should hold on to his given word right?

Edward slowly turned around to face me. "I release you from your promise."

What? Did I hear that right? Am I dreaming? I must have fallen asleep right? Yes. That's it. I'm asleep and I'm dreaming about all this. The real Edward would probably be ripping my head off.

Edward gave a small laugh as Bella flitted into the room to sit by him. "I asked you to make that promise when Nessie was still a baby. She's now a woman. When I see you two together, I see my folly in extracting that promise. She's miserable when apart from you. She's trying to honour your promise but I see what being apart is doing to the both of you. I release you from your promise."

I felt relief run through me. Relief and total exhilaration. I never in a million years expected Edward to be this understanding. I felt so humbled for all he had done for me. And now he was giving me his daughter. Words failed me. He's such a great guy. A real prince among men. Understanding and patient and wise.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Bella asked me looking worried.

"He's alright, Bella. He's just wondering how he can thank us."

Ah, I left out annoying as hell.

A/N – I'm so sorry for the delay in coming out with this chapter. I've just started a new job and things have been really hectic and I feel like all my brain juice got sucked out. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter because it was sort of forced out and the story did not flow out like it normally does. So as usual, please let me know what needs improving. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

I was hiding in my garage, trying to work on the latest bike. Nessie was in the process of moving in and my house was currently too full of female vampires, hence the escape. I thought she had already moved half her stuff in before, but from the way they were acting now, you would think she was moving in an entire family and their dog, cat and hamster, plus all their furniture and the kitchen sink. I don't understand women sometimes.

I walked around the garage for a while. Feeling slightly restless, I pulled out the ring I had bought for Nessie from its hiding place. I wondered if I had made the right choice of choosing this ring. I had honestly thought of getting a diamond solitaire. That's the normal sort of ring to buy right? I didn't ask anyone for help because I had wanted to choose the ring myself. I looked at ring after ring that the patient shop assistance was showing me. Somehow they just weren't right. They weren't Nessie. She always says we're in it together, for the rest of forever. I needed something that would be Nessie forever. I was getting pretty frustrated. I needed to find the perfect ring.

Then my eyes wandered to a totally different tray of rings; away from the traditional engagement rings. And I saw it. The perfect ring. It was different from the usual rings. It was like a strip of platinum tape rolled up, but since the sides were long, the two ends overlapped side by side. One of the sides had eighteen small white diamonds and the other side had eighteen small black diamonds. I felt this ring was all about us. I wanted her to become a Black, plus diamonds are forever right? At least that's what James Bond says. I had the word 'Forever' engraved inside the ring. I thought it was appropriate.

Ever since Edward and Bella had given me their approval, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to propose. But Nessie was always running around with one vampire relative or another, moving her stuff in or making plans for the house we were going to build in La Push. I didn't know how, but somehow she had taken over making plans for the house. I wondered if I'll have any say at all in the house plans. I kind of understood how Emmett and Jasper most times let Alice or Rosalie get away with everything they want. I was in the same boat, and I actually liked it.

"Babe?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, almost dropping the ring as I clumsily stuffed it back into the tool box.

"What were you doing?" Nessie stood by the door, her head cocked to the side as she studied me.

I flushed red. I have no idea why. I did nothing that warranted blushing. "Nothing!" Gosh, could my voice get any higher? I sound like a damn choir boy.

Nessie eyes danced merrily. "Oh my God! Do you have dirty magazines or something in here?"

"No!" Damn, damn, damn. This was getting damn embarrassing. I quickly walked up to her and grabbed her elbow and started dragging her back to the house. She giggled the whole way.

"You're blushing. What were you doing?"

"Nothing okay. Really nothing."

Distract her Jacob, distract her fast. And find the chance to move the ring. She's going to snoop. I knew her well enough.

"Is your family still here? I want to go watch a movie, stuff myself with pop corn and then go eat barbeque ribs."

She grinned up at me for a moment before telling me she was going to change. I watched as she ran off. I walked slowly indoors to change too. I needed to come up with the perfect proposal plan. After all, she was going to tell our grandchildren all about it someday.

_**Nessie**_

I knew he was up to something. I just knew it. I sat down to zip up my boots and thought about how flustered he looked. It was funny hearing a squeak come out of him, after hearing his deep sexy voice for so long. I've heard so many variations of the tones of his deep voice, his loving tone, his whiny tone, his cajoling tone, his angry tone, his surprised tone, and even his husky passion and lust filled tones. Jacob was definitely up to something. And I'm going to find out what it is.

"You're plotting something, aren't you?"

I looked up to see Jacob lounging at the doorway of the closet in just a towel. He must have taken a quick shower. I just grinned at him as he walked in. He looked around the newly stuffed closet.

"Where's my stuff?"

I smiled as I pointed to the corner where most of Jacob's clothes had been stuffed to make way for my clothes. He shook him head as he made his way to his clothes. "What have I gotten myself into?"

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice, so I walked over to squeeze his butt over the towel. "Are you complaining Mr. Black?"

"No, I'm not Mrs. Bla - Ms. Cullen."

He almost called me Mrs. Black, didn't he? I lost my composure for a while and from the way he was avoiding my eyes as he picked out clothes to wear, I could tell he was embarrassed too. Was it a slip up or was he planning something? Suddenly a warm feeling washed over me. It was delicious and wonderful and made me feel giddy. I hugged myself wanting to hold on to the strange feeling. I stared at Jacob's broad bare back. I went over to him and pressed a kiss to his back.

"I'll meet you downstairs okay?" I needed a minute to myself. I wanted to squeal and dance the jig. I grinned happily to myself. He was going to propose. I just know it. I also knew that it wasn't going to be today. I knew Jacob well enough. He must have been looking at a ring. He must be thinking of how he was going to propose. I am not going to snoop for the ring. It's there, I know it. But I'm going to see it the first time when he gives it to me. I felt like I couldn't wait, but I'll be patient, I vowed.

_**Jacob**_

I was mad. Mad at myself. It has almost been a month since Nessie had moved in with me and I've yet to propose. It was hard to believe that I saw more of Nessie when we were not living together then when we are living together. There was always a vampire relative coming to whisk her away to spend some time together. These vampires are weird. I noticed Edward raising his eyebrows at me from across the room and I huffed as I leaned against a pillar. Well you are! Weird!

We were all in New York for another gallery showing for Nessie. Of course we were all pretending we were potential buyers of her art and no one knew that the actual artist was the gorgeous creature in the sexy maroon dress, walking around the room, joining random conversations to hear what others had to say about _Masen_. I kept my eyes on her as she looked up at me and grinned happily. I couldn't help grinning back. She was amazing. Nessie, marry me. Be my wife. Spend forever with me as my wife. I love you so much. I will come up with the most perfect proposal. I have to.

I noticed Emmet staring at me. Boy was I glad he couldn't read my mind. He slithered by beside me to nudge me with his shoulder. I nudged back. Hard.

"You know it isn't very healthy for a werewolf to have lustful thoughts of his girlfriend when her father and uncles are present?"

"I wasn't.. I didn't.. She.. Shut up Emmett!" Why am I getting so flustered these days?

He gave a low laugh. "What's on your mind pup? I've not seen you act like this in a long time."

I just shook my head. I'm not going to tell him. The world would probably be reading about it on the papers tomorrow. Emmett was capable of anything. I found myself staring at Nessie fiercely as a foreign looking guy pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, gushing the entire time. I clenched my teeth, preparing to go over, tear his arm off and hit him over the head with it, when Nessie gently extracted her hand from his grip and with a laugh walked away to join Bella in front of a picture. I relaxed again and noticed Emmett staring at me with a huge grin. Jasper stood beside him, with an equally annoying smile. I wanted to groan. Can someone cut me some slack here please?

"Hey Jazz, have you ever seen a wolf with that expression before?"

"I can't say I have seen it on a wolf Em, but I have seen that look before."

"Yeah, I've seen it too. Do you think our pup here is all grown up enough to take that step?"

"Definitely ready; he is already shacked up isn't he? Living in sin and all that?"

"Yeah, he should be making an honest woman out of our niece."

"Maybe the pup doesn't know how to propose?"

"Sheesh, what's so difficult with that. I've proposed to Rose many times."

"Maybe he's looking for a romantic setting?"

"Where can he find a romantic setting then?"

"Have you seen the view out of our suite windows? And the suite itself? It would be so easy to order some champagne, some chocolate covered strawberries, strew rose petal in a trail from the door to wherever you're setting the scene and wait for her with a ring."

"Wow, Jazz. You should be a wedding planner or something."

"I was thinking of writing a self help book for men. You know, like 'how to propose for Dummies'. I think there's a market for it."

"You should really write it Jazz. I'll buy the first copy and get you to autograph it and all. I know the perfect dummy to give it to."

"What a coincidence Em, I was planning on giving away the very first copy to a dummy myself."

Everybody's a fucking joker. I glared at both of them before stalking off outside to the foyer. I stood before the glass doors and just watched the people and traffic going by. A pair of slim arms slipped around my waist as she pressed herself against my back. I immediately relaxed. There's something about her that soothes me.

I felt her hand move up my chest in a caress as she whispered, "What's wrong Jakey?"

I shook my head. How do I tell her? Nessie, I want to marry you. I love you. But I can't for the life of my think up anything romantic. Should I use Jasper's suggestion? She moved to stand in front of me.

She held a hand to my cheek, "Jake, tell me what's wrong?"

"I love you so much. You know that don't you?"

Her face lit up. She glowed as she smiled up at me. I couldn't resist. I took a step closer and swept her up in a deep kiss. As usual she melted into my arms, the curves of her body fit so perfectly with the angles of mine.

I lifted my head up, suddenly alert when I heard a gasp. An elderly couple stood staring at us aghast. Nessie blushed prettily as she took a step away from me. I hauled her back into my arms and stared rudely at the couple.

"The let all sorts in these days," the woman sniffed as the couple walked out the door haughtily.

I stiffened up, affronted that they had said that about us, about Nessie. Nessie giggled when the door shut. "They bought four of my paintings!" she chortled.

_**Nessie**_

I trailed after my mother and aunts as we headed for yet another fashion show. Aunt Alice was totally into her shopping mode since we were in New York. I was reluctant to leave Jacob. He was looking so moody these few days. I knew he wanted to propose. I could feel it in the air. I could feel it in the way he looked at me, the way he held me, the way he kissed me, the way he made love to me, the way he held me after. I was dying to bring it up. What was stopping him? He was getting grouchier as the days went by. He was angry with himself. I could tell.

I came out of my reverie with a start when I realised that the models walking down the aisle were all wearing bridal gowns. I glanced at Alice, suddenly furious. "What's this?" I bit out.

"Oh Nessie, there's nothing wrong with being prepared. Look at this dress. It has real diamonds sewn into the bodice of the gown and the skirt has.."

I stood up. I could see my mother looking worried and upset, but at that moment I didn't care. I picked up my bag and jacket and walked out.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Aunt Alice flitted up beside me.

I stopped walking. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to yell at her. "Aunt Alice, I love you a lot. I really do. But sometimes you need to back off. There are things that I want to do for myself. I don't like it when you try to take over everything." I reached out to hold her hand. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I really didn't. But I have been dreaming of my own wedding since I was a little girl. I had to stand up for myself. She was always butting in trying to plan everything for me. "I promise I'll come to you for help. But I need you to wait till I come to you. Please?"

Aunt Alice did look hurt. I saw how her face shrunk until she looked like a sad little girl. I wanted to take it all back. I was sorry. Please don't be sad. You can plan my wedding, whenever that might be. Please Aunt Alice, smile for me. But I held my tongue as I hugged her tight. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

I let her go and walked out, as I got into a cab, I looked back and saw my mother pull Alice into a hug. Aunt Rosalie stood by her and she was saying something. I was consumed by guilt. I felt so bad. I didn't want to do this to her. But I have really been planning my wedding since I was a little girl. These past few months, I've been dreaming about my wedding more and more. And everyday I wake up in the morning, wondering if today will be the day he proposes. Every night, I lay awake until Jacob starts snoring to conclude that today was not the day. It didn't help when Aunt Alice just jumps into everything like she does. I had to stand up for myself didn't I? Oh I don't know. I've hurt my Aunt's feelings. I wiped my tears off with a tissue and pulled out my compact to see how badly my mascara had run. I didn't want to look like a racoon when I stepped out of the cab.

I slipped quietly into the suite that Jacob and I shared. It was very quiet. I wanted him to be here. I needed to crawl into his arms and let him soothe all this guilt away. The scent of roses was strong. I looked towards the vase on the side table, but it had some sort of an arrangements of ferns and leaves. Then I noticed the rose petals on the floor, leading me somewhere like a trail. Hansel and Gretel came to my mind. I giggle softly as I slipped out of my shoes, dropped my bag and followed the rose trails to the bedroom. I stopped at the door and watched Jacob as he stood in front of the mirror.

"Nessie, will you marry?" He sighed and shook his head. "Nessie, I love you and want you to be my wife." Another violent headshake and then, "Marry me Nessie, I'll make you happy.. Damn, damn, damn. How do I do this? I can't possibly say Nessie I fucking love you and I fucking want to tie you to me and tell the fucking world that you're mine, can I?" Jacob pressed his forehead to the mirror and breathed deeply.

"Yes, you fucking can!" I giggled.

Jacob turned around so fast that had I blinked I would have missed it. "Oh fuck, damn it, shit, shit, shit. Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't want to say it like that. I'm sorry. I –"

I pressed my finger to his lips to stop the torrent of words. "It's okay." I said softly. "I know what you meant." I stood on my toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling away before he could deepen it. "So do I get a ring?"

"Oh!" He fumbled into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened the box to present the perfect ring. It had white diamonds and black diamonds and it was gorgeous; different from my mom's or aunts' and grandmother's rings. But it was so us. Nessie and Jacob. This ring said it all. He took the ring out of the box and picked up my hand and in a very serious voice he said, "Renesmee Cullen, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

My eyes filled with tears. It was perfect. This was perfect. Oh I love this man. "Yes, oh yes, yes, yes." I laughed through my tears as Jacob slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me.

"What took you so long?" I demanded when he raised his head.

"I was looking for ideas. I'm really bad at this. I got this idea from Jasper by the way."

"It's okay. It's perfect." I pulled him down for another kiss.

That night, while cuddling in bed, I told Jacob about how I had hurt Aunt Alice's feelings. He sniggered until I dug a finger into his side. Then he told me to give Alice specific instructions. I decide what I want, and then delegate what I want to her. She just wants an excuse to shop, give it to her. That's what Jake had been doing all these years. I would apologise to her tomorrow.

The moonlight filtered into the room and fell across Jacob's chest, as his snores filled the room. I snuggled closer to him and spread my hand out on his chest, right where the moonlight fell. I could see how dark his skin looked against my pale skin and how the diamonds on my ring sparkled. I admired how the darker stones looked beside the lighter stones, just like us and I slowly fell asleep in my fiancé's arms.

A/N – Maybe it's the lack of romance in my life, I couldn't write this to be more romantic. But then again, I wrote it in a couple of hours. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

Jacob and I walked hand in hand to the lobby to meet my family. We were all heading back to Bangor together. The minute I saw Alice, I rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Aunt Alice, I'm so sorry. I.."

"No, Nessie. I'm the one who's sorry. You're Nessie, not Bella. I keep forgetting that."

"So, no hard feelings?"

"None at all, sweetie."

"Good, because once I have my plans in order, I'm going to need your help. I'm going to have my hands full with my painting and my wedding plans and my house plans." I ignored the sound of a low groan behind me.

"Renesmee, is there something you want to tell us?" Daddy asked.

I grinned as I turned around and held up my hand to show off my engagement ring. All the ladies in my family gasped as they rushed up to me to hug me and admire the ring. Aunt Alice looked at Jacob and said "Not bad. You have good taste."

"I know," said Jacob as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

The men in my family shook Jacob's hand as they congratulated him before giving me hugs and kisses. Uncle Emmett gave Jacob a devilish grin, opening his mouth to say something, to which Jacob put a stop to with a firm, "Shut up Emmett."

Later, when we were buckled up in the plane, I raised my head up from where it had been resting on Jacob's shoulder. "Are you not happy that I'm planning the house?"

"Huh? Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. Just your reactions sometimes, I guess."

Jacob sighed. "It's not that baby. I want to give you everything you want. I'm happy when you're happy."

"There's a 'but' somewhere there isn't it?"

Jacob hesitated for a moment. "Well – it's just that I had some ideas as well.."

I sat up. I can't believe I never asked him for any ideas. It was going to be his home too. I've become like my Aunts Alice and Rosalie, just barrelling over their other halves. "Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry. I just never thought."

Jacob pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "It's okay baby. I just want you to be happy."

"Tell me," I begged. "Tell me your ideas, please."

And he told me. I was amused although I hid it well. Obviously, Uncle Emmett was his source of inspiration. He wanted a basement games room, with a pool table and pin ball machines and a bowling aisle. He wanted a movie room with huge comfy reclining chairs that would double as a meeting room for his wolf pack. He wanted a shower, accessible from the outside for wolves who wanted to shower and pop in for some food. He wanted a huge outdoor barbeque area. He was obviously collecting ideas for a home for us as well as preparing for his stint at being a good Alpha. I love him so much. Tomorrow I'm sitting with Grandma Esme and adding all these into the plans. They were all great ideas. Maybe they could all use a little spicing up, but that's what I'm here for.

_**Jacob**_

I called Billy to tell him that Nessie and I were now engaged. He congratulated me in the usual no nonsense way of his. Nessie's call to Charlie was another matter. He huffed a little while before he accepted the inevitable, but I knew he nagged Bella. All of us were too happy to let that bother us.

A few days after returning to Bangor, Nessie slipped into the garage and hovered by me until I was finished with my welding. Once I slipped off the mask I was wearing, she held out her hand for me to take.

"Can you take a break for a while?" She breathed. She was all flushed and excited about something.

I pulled her to me and pressed her hips to mine, "I can take a break anytime you want me to, baby." I teased. I love the blush that sprung up on her cheeks. After all the sexual acrobatics that we've been up to, it was a wonder how she could still blush. I had to grin, I couldn't help myself. It was so much fun teasing her like this.

"Jacob Black! That wasn't the kind of break I was talking about."

I pressed my forehead to hers. "One day I get to call you Nessie Black."

She melted into me, "Nessie Black. I like that. I like that a lot."

I had to kiss her. How could I not when she smiled at me like that. How could I not when I loved hearing 'Nessie Black' coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly she stiffened and pulled away from me. "Oh my God, Jacob! Grandma is waiting for us," and she took my hand and dragged me back into the house.

They had blueprints for a house to show me. Looks like interior designing was not Esme's only forte. She was also a full fledged architect. The house was going to look amazing. It was sprawling and shaped like a C but with angles instead of curves. Nessie's studio was going to be on one wing and she had the garage and the showers for my wolf pack on the other wing. I loved the plans. She had incorporated her ideas with mine. She had not shot down a single one of my ideas and I was ridiculously touched. She had brought both our ideas together to merge into this great plan. The house was going to look amazing, although I seriously doubted it fell into the heading of a house. It seemed more like a mansion. I was a little worried how that was going to look sitting on a hill in La Push, but I knew opening the business right outside La Push was going to create more jobs opportunities for my people and with Forks booming like it was, also helps. I could picture La Push prospering. I wanted it to prosper.

"I want a local La Push contractor to build the house."

Esme smiled. "One of your wolves, Jared, his father has his own construction business. We're hiring him Jacob. Nessie insisted on it."

I grinned at Nessie. A woman after my own heart. God I love her.

A few nights later, as I was about to fall asleep with Nessie in the crook of my arm, I heard her whisper softly "Jacob?"

"Hmm?" I said sleepily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-hmm."

"I – I want to have a baby."

Okay, that woke me up. Completely. I didn't know what I wanted right now. But I knew that someday I wanted to have a child with Nessie. A little Nessie running around and calling me Daddy in a high pitched little voice, but not right now.

Edward and Carlisle had approached me a few days after we announced our engagement. They wanted to talk to me about Nessie's chances of having a baby. We all agreed to give it a try although Edward was a little hesitant. They wanted me to agree to be prepared to get Nessie to terminate the pregnancy the minute it looked to be life threatening for her. I was completely on their sides. Nessie came first no matter what. It would have to be a very closely monitored pregnancy – whenever that might be.

Now, as Nessie whispered this to me, I knew I was not ready to put her through anything dangerous. I needed time. I was not ready. I was not ready to take a risk of any kind. I needed more time.

"Umm baby, I think now is not a good time."

"Then when?" She sounded so petulant that denying her anything was difficult.

"Babe, you have the wedding to plan and the house and everything. I think this is really not a good time."

"When?"

"After we're married." There, that'll buy me a few months. I hope.

"We can try during the honeymoon?"

"Err.." Think fool think. Think of something. Fast. "Baby, I want to live in our house for sometime, just you and me, you know. The two of us. As a normal husband and wife before we start a family." I sat up and switched on the bedside lamp and looked at her. She looked a little sad. "I mean, once we have kids, we can't say we don't want them anymore, can we. They'll be there like _always_. Let's just enjoy being the two of us for a while ok?"

"How long?"

"Err, how about a year. We start trying a year after we move into the house."

She beamed at me. She liked my answer. Oh thank God. I've just bought myself a little over two years before we have a repeat of this conversation.

"Kids huh?" She smiled as she sat up beside me. "How many do you want to have?"

"One?"

She wrinkled her nose at me. "I want six."

God, give me strength to deny her, please.

_**Nessie**_

I wanted a beach wedding. I wanted a judge or a justice of peace to marry us. I wanted to be married in La Push. I wanted an evening wedding on a nice dry day so my vampire family could be there and my father could walk me down the aisle. Then, I wanted a nice venue for a reception that wasn't very far away from the wedding venue. I had my dress picked already. It was the simplest of the simple designs. I was not going to wear a veil and had no plans to be dripping in jewellery or tiara's or anything like that. It was what I wanted. I handed over my list of wants to Aunt Alice and she gleefully accepted the task I had set her. She said this was more challenging that what she was used to, when she made decisions for everyone. When she had a venue picked, I was going to find a caterer and plan the menu myself.

While Aunt Alice was helping me with the wedding plans, Grandma Esme was helping me with my house plans. She had tons of paint and tile samples and curtain samples and furniture catalogues.

Mom was helping me find wedding invitations. She had quite a collection of beautiful cards chosen and she was waiting for me to make a decision. So far, the only thing I was sure about was to put in a comment saying that Jacob and I didn't want any gifts', our friends' presence was gift enough.

I gave Jacob the task of planning our honeymoon. But I didn't want too big a surprise. I wanted a beach, so I could lie in the sun with him. Location and everything else was left up to him.

I wandered into the living room with the little book I seem to be constantly walking around with these days. I flopped down on the sofa as I scanned through my book wondering if I was forgetting something.

"Jakey, I feel like I'm forgetting something," I whined.

Jake sprawled out on the sofa beside me, turned to rub his fingers on my cheek. "Your cheeks are pale, you need to hunt. Plus you have that meeting with your agent today, don't you?"

I slapped my palm against my forehead. I'd forgotten. "Can you go with me? Please?"

"Hunting? Sure. Don't I always go with you?" Jacob teased.

"Go with me for my meeting. We'll go hunting tomorrow. Please?"

"So you can use me as an excuse to take off early?"

"Uh-huh."

"In one condition."

"What?"

"You give me back my shorts."

With that, Jacob pinned me to the sofa and started kissing my neck as his hand wondered to the waistband of his boxers that I was wearing. We were just getting into it, when the front door flew open with a bang. We jumped apart immediately and Jake turned to look at the intruder murderously, while I looked shocked and probably a little scared.

Leah Clearwater stood there proudly grinning winsomely up at Jake. "Surprise!"

"Leah, what are you doing here?"

Okay, so he wasn't expecting her. I sat up slowly, trying to adjust the tank top and shorts that Jacob had almost pulled off.

"Child, Jacob and I need to have a grown up talk. Why don't you run along home now?"

I narrowed my eyes and from my peripheral vision I could see Jacob's eyes widen in alarm. "I _am_ at home." I said icily.

Jacob nervously sat back on the couch beside me. He casually threw an arm around my shoulder and told Leah that we were living together now. She critically looked me over. For once, I was glad about my rumpled appearance. I had Jake written all over me.

Leah gave a snort laugh. "Oh Jake, you're so funny. Living together indeed. She's just a child."

I opened my mouth to angrily retort, but Jacob tightened his arm on my shoulder. He was trying to stop me from saying anything. I turned to glare at him, as he tried to change the subject.

"What brings you to town, Leah?"

"Oh, I had some free time, so I thought I'll come and hang out with you, relight some of that old magic we used to share."

I wanted to snarl, to tear her eyes off. The feeling surprised me. I always hated violence, and yet now I was feeling violent. Why was Jake letting her get away with this? A desire to cry immediately overtook the violent feeling.

I used my gift on Jacob. Tell her we're getting married. Tell her.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, Leah, but you're more than welcome to stay." He was ignoring me.

"Great. So I'll use the same room I used the last time, okay?"

At Jacob's nod, she picked up her bag and skipped upstairs. I turned to glare at Jacob.

"What?" He tried to look innocent.

"Why is she here?"

"You heard me asking her right?"

"Relight some old magic? Jacob, I don't want her here."

Jacob took his arm off my shoulder. "I've told you nothing ever happened between us and I'm not telling her to leave."

"Why not?" I cringed after saying that. Could I not sound anymore like a whiny child.

"I told you about her problem and besides, she's my friend Nessie. She's important to me."

"She wants you Jacob."

"Maybe she did one time, but now she knows we're together. Besides, she can't have me okay. I belong to you, remember?"

"Then why didn't you tell her that we're engaged?"

"Cos it would hurt her feeling."

Both our tones of voices were changing, getting harsher and a little louder. I was immediately angry from the moment she walked in the door. He was slowly getting angry as our conversation progressed.

"I live here too, Jacob. I have a say on who stays and doesn't."

"You know what, Nessie? This is my house. Just because I give you a free reign over most things, doesn't mean that you have a say over everything."

_**Jacob**_

The minute those words left my mouth, I wanted to take it back. I didn't mean a word of it. I was just angry about the way Nessie had always disliked Leah. Leah was my friend and I needed to be there for her.

But seeing how Nessie recoiled from my words caused my heart to clench tightly. She looked as if I had punched her in the gut with no warning. Stunned was a word that ran through my mind. Could betrayal be another word? Why oh why did I have to sound so harsh?

"Nessie, baby. I'm s-"

She held up a hand to stop me from talking. Her eyes were wet. I tried to pull her into my arms but she pushed me away as she got up from the couch and started walking away.

"Nessie," I called out to her as she started going up the stairs.

"You don't say anything, Jacob."

With that she went into our bedroom and softly shut the door. She'd be crying. Hell, I felt like crying. What the fuck just happened? We've never had a fight before. Why did it happen now?

I stayed on the sofa for a while, wondering if I should go up and apologise to Nessie and then beg her to let Leah stay or should I book a hotel for Leah and apologise to her instead.

Leah walked into the room. "Hiya Jacob. What're you up to?" She had obviously showered, and changed into a t'shirt and shorts. I could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra from the way the worn t'shirt clung to her. What was she trying to do? This wasn't going to be good.

"Leah, I'm very, very sorry okay. But I'm getting you a hotel room."

"Because of her?" Leah spat.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Why do you let her get away with everything?"

"Leah, it really isn't any of your business. Now if you could grab your stuff, I'll take you to a hotel right now."

Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, Leah straddled my lap and held on to my face and kissed me. I tried to pry her hands off without actually ripping it off, but she was still strong. What game was she playing at? Then, desperate to escape her, I pushed her off as I stood up. The force of it caused her to land heavily on the floor and slide a few feet away.

I detected the slightest of movements on the side and I turned to see Nessie standing at the doorway dressed in her business attire, ready for her meeting. She had that betrayed look on her face again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I told her that I'd go with her. I turned back to Leah. What do I do with her? As I stood there trying to figure out what to do, Nessie turned and started walking away.

"Baby, hang on. I'll go with you." I turned to Leah. "Go grab your stuff. We'll drop you at the hotel on the way."

I waited to hear the sounds of Nessie stopping, but all I heard was the rhythmic click clack of her heels. Then the front door opened and closed softly. I hurried to the door in time to watch Nessie smoothly back out of the driveway in her car. She never turned to look at me.

Oh my God. What have I done? What have I done? What if she leaves me? What if she calls the wedding off? What if she never wants to see me again? Why oh why did I say that to her?

I started as Leah wrapped her arms around me. "Jacob, why do you want a freaky half vampire when you can have a real woman?"

"She's no freakier than us, and you know what Leah, I love her and I'm going to marry her. Now if you could get your bags, I'd really appreciate it."

"You're making a mistake, Jacob. Why won't you give us a chance?"

That's when I noticed Nessie's wedding and house plans book on the coffee table. It stared up at me like some sort of an ominous sign. For the past few months, she had been walking around with that book all the time. She never left home without it. Now seeing that she had left it behind did something to me. I had to fight the urge to phase and run after her. What have I done?

"Jacob! She's gone. Forget about her. There's only so much of obligation you need to feel for her."

"You know what Leah? I've had enough of your shit. Get the fuck out of my house. Now."

A/N – I think you can all guess that I'm going to end the story pretty soon. A few more chapters to go. I couldn't resist a little bit of drama first though. Should I have attempted this at all? Please let me know if I've fallen flat on my face.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You guys really make my day and inspire and motivate me to write. Your comments matter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I'm just playing in her universe for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

I was feeling drained. I needed to hunt and my cramps had just started. The whole Leah fiasco and the argument with Jacob had brought my spirits down. And then, there was my meeting. Things didn't go how I wanted it to and I sat there arguing for hours and now another meeting had to be scheduled for a later date so both our lawyers could be there. I wanted to lay down very badly and just shut my eyes. But I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to my parents or any of my family. They'll all be angry with Jacob then. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to go home and see Leah sitting in my house looking smug. Opps, Jacob's house. I saw them kiss. I don't know if he pushed her off because he knew I was there or because he didn't want her. I felt like crying.

So many things were running through my mind. Why did Jacob say that to me with such a horrible tone of voice? Had I really been having a say over everything? Have I been taking him for granted? He must have been putting up with a lot of my nonsense. I never even realised.

Then it struck me. How I had wanted his attic to paint in. How I refurnished his house. He never even really asked me to move in with him. It was just something I wanted and I did. He never says no to me, but deep down inside he must have felt resentful. I didn't even ask him ideas for the new house. I just took over and started doing what I wanted. How long have I been doing this to him? He just does everything for me, gives in to everything I want. What have I done for him? I'm such a horrid person. Did I push him into marriage? Was this something he really wants?

I drove around. Zoning off at many traffic stops until the cars at the back would honk at me. Then finally I had enough. I really needed to close my eyes, so I headed back to Jacob's. I'll decide tomorrow, what I should to do. For now I just needed to sleep.

The front lights of the house were all switched on when I drove up. It was just after ten. I let myself in and was just dropping my keys on the little table in the hallway when Jacob rushed out of the living room.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just mad."

"Can – can I stay here tonight? I don't know where else to go," I told him in a shaky voice.

He clutched me tighter. "Nessie, this is your home. You don't have to go anywhere else. I didn't mean it baby. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

I could feel the trembling start. I was beyond exhausted and I couldn't handle this conversation right now. "Jacob, can we talk tomorrow please? I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep."

"Sure, sure."

He turned with me in his arms and slowly led me up the stairs. In a way I was glad for his presence. I wasn't sure if I would have managed getting up the stairs without his supportive arm around me. Once in our bedroom, I slipped off my shoes and dress and crawled into bed in the slip I was wearing. I was too weary to change or even to remove my makeup.

I felt Jacob tuck the covers around me before he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you, baby." I heard him whisper as I was drifting off.

_**Jacob**_

I thought I was going crazy waiting for Nessie to come home. I wanted to go look for her but I didn't know if I should. I wanted to call one of the vampires, but I chickened out every time I picked up the phone.

I kicked Leah out, not even bothering to drive her to a hotel. I didn't know what damage my rejection has done to her, but I didn't care anymore. I was sick and tired of going along with everything for her. There was only so much I could do for her as a friend. I've done it all these years, but now Nessie comes first. I was an idiot for trying to get Leah to accept Nessie. Nessie had been the bigger person, tolerating Leah all these years, despite never having liked her. Leah had been getting gradually worst over her treatment of Nessie. I should have stepped in and been firmer when dealing with Leah. I hope my stupidity doesn't cost me my relationship.

When I heard Nessie come in, I was beyond relieved. I was worried that she'd leave me. When I saw her, she was almost weaving on her feet. She looked exhausted. She needed to hunt. She didn't look like she had the energy to hunt right now though. I'll carry her if I have to, first thing tomorrow morning.

I wanted to cry, to howl at the moon when she asked me in such a small voice if she could stay here for the night. I wanted to fall at her feet and beg for forgiveness. I wanted to talk to her, explain. Apologise to her. Beg her to give me a chance and not leave me. But she stopped everything that I wanted to say by telling me that she needed to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow.

I watched her sleeping in our bed. She had a small frown on her face, giving her a troubled expression and she was curled into a ball, turned away from my side of the bed. Was it a sign that she didn't say I love you back to me? She could have already been asleep right? She looked so pale. Her lipstick, long since worn away and I could see how light her lips looked. I wanted to pull her into my arms and make everything alright. How did things just spiral out of control like this? Just this afternoon, we were entwined on the couch, happy as ever and in such a short span of time, shit just happened.

I couldn't resist. I got into bed beside her and pulled her gently into my arms. I hardly slept that night. Just dozing off for short periods of time only to jolt awake to make sure she was still with me. I was terrified that I'd wake and find that she had left me.

I finally gave up trying to sleep as the sun started to rise. I left a sleeping Nessie and went down to the kitchen to cook up some eggs. Eggs always gave her a little bit of an energy boost. I'll bring her a plate and then take her hunting. She's gone too long already without blood and she looked very pale and weak. I was just dishing out the eggs when Nessie slipped into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a pullover, her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

I brought a plate of eggs to her and she accepted with a small smile, never meeting my eyes. I tried to kiss her but she turned her head and I kissed her cheek instead.

"Baby, let's talk after we hunt okay?" I ran my thumb over her pale cheeks, taking note of the purple circles under her eyes. She just nodded, silently eating.

I led her outside to my truck, stubbornly keeping my arm around her waist, even though she had stiffened up at my touch. I held the door open while she climbed in. I was just backing out of the drive, when disaster struck.

Leah pulled up behind me in a rental car. She blocked my exit, got out of the car and walked over to my side of the truck. I brought the window down, scowling at her. "What do you want, Leah?" I growled.

I didn't have time for her. Not when Nessie was so weak. She usually doesn't get this weak or drained. Yesterday must have really taxed her energy. I felt so guilty about it. I looked over at Nessie and she had her head back against the seat, with her eyes closed. She was sitting very still, completely aware of Leah.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday."

"Fine, you've apologised. Now move your damn car."

"You don't have to be so rude, Jacob. I'm trying to help you here. I don't want you to make a mistake. I'd be a rotten friend if I didn't stop you. I just don't want you to settle for her. You can fight the imprint. Why can't you see that? The blood suckers keep messing you up," Leah snapped.

I sighed. "Leah, I don't have time for this. Move your fucking car."

"Yeah, you don't have time for your friends anymore, do you? You're too busy playing guard dog and nurse maid for the leeches. Where are you rushing off to? Little baby cried and wants you to take her shopping or something? You're pathetic Jacob. Pathetic! Hey, Renesmee, guess what? Jacob doesn't love you. He's just stuck with you because he imprinted on you. He loves your mommy. Did you know that? Huh?"

I roared, "Shut the fuck up Leah!" My hands started shaking and there was a red haze over my eyes. I almost reached for the door. Leah had gone too far this time. I wanted to rip her apart. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I never told Nessie about Bella's and my past. Nessie always assumed that Bella and I were just best friends from her human days. What a time to break this to Nessie. Leah just keeps giving Nessie reason after reason to leave me. I could feel the skin prickling on my arms and I was worried that I'd phase in the car. Nessie could get hurt in her weakened stated. I didn't care about Leah.

Nessie slowly laid her hand on my shoulder. "Jacob, please don't." She pleaded.

I looked at her. At the dark circles under her eyes and her pale waxy white face. I pulled myself together and started the car again. Not caring about Leah who was still standing by my open window, I shifted to drive and drove over the grass to bypass Leah's car that was blocking the driveway.

"Nessie?" I turned to her, but she had her eyes closed. She was really in a bad way and I was scared. I'll hunt for her, but if she didn't recover fast, I was so taking her to Carlisle.

_**Nessie**_

I trudged clumsily after Jacob through the woods. He kept on wanting to carry me but I wouldn't let him. Guilt was eating away inside of me. How I've been using Jacob all my life, just taking him for granted. I need to learn to be independent. When I stumbled and fell on my knees again, he swept me up into his arms and refused to put me down. I held myself stiffly. I keep on needing him to take care of me. He must really hate me deep down inside. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't know if he heard me. He did not say anything.

Jacob gently set me down under a tree. I tried to stand up.

"What are you doing, baby?" He asked as he pulled off his shirt and started to unlace his boots.

"I'll hunt," I mumbled as I swayed, holding on to a tree for support. I was not prepared for the hurt look that filled Jacob's eyes.

"Oh God, Nessie. Please baby. I'll hunt for you okay. You just wait here." He made me sit down again and he took off into the trees. I was too weak to try again, so I lay down on the ground and curled up, not caring about the dirt and leaves that clung to my hair and clothes.

Jacob came back within minutes. He rushed up to me with a harsh indrawn breath. He hesitated for a moment and then I found myself cradled in Jacob's arms. He held me up and brought the straw to my lips. My eyes filled with tears again. I'm so dependent on him. I love him so much. How he must hate me. Jacob coaxed me to drink, telling me that he was taking me to Grandpa Carlisle. I must look really bad. I didn't want him to worry, so I drank. Once I had finished the cup, he asked me if I wanted some more. I shook my head no. I just needed sometime for the blood to kick in. He hurriedly dressed and then swept me up into his arms. I always feel so safe with him.

Pretty soon we were at his truck and he strapped me into my seat. He mentioned taking me to Grandpa Carlisle's again.

"Please Jacob, can we go to your house. I just need to sleep for a little while, and then I'll be okay. There's no need alarm Grandpa."

"Baby, please? Let Carlisle look you over. You're scaring me."

"Please Jacob. I'll be okay. I just shouldn't have waited this long. I'll be okay, I promise. I just need to sleep for a while."

"Nessie, I'll die if anything happens to you. You're my world, baby. Please let your grandfather look you over."

"Later, please Jacob. If I'm still bad in the afternoon, you can call him. But I'll really be okay. I can feel it."

Jacob pressed a hard kiss to my forehead. "Baby, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened. I'm an idiot sometimes. I love you very much. You know that don't you?"

I could hear the distress in his voice and I just wanted to make him feel better. He is my whole life. He is the reason for my existence. I was romantic enough to imagine that I was born for him. I have let him down so badly.

But now I reacted to the distress he was feeling. I brought a hand up to his cheek, "I love you, Jacob. I always have."

He pressed himself tighter against me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I heard what sounded like a sob break out of him. It made me wrap my arms around him tight.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean it. I love you so much. I love everything you've done for me. I was just trying to be a friend to Leah."

"Sshh.." I whispered into his ear as I ran my fingers through his hair. I was not ready to talk about this yet. I am guilty of what he said. He shouldn't be apologising. It's what he felt inside and it was the truth. But I really was not mentally ready for this.

Jacob suddenly lifted his head up to look me in the eye. His eyes were wet and I brought up a trembling hand to wipe the moisture away. "Baby, what Leah said about Bella and me-"

I pressed my fingers to his lips and then I used my gift to replay that night a few years back, when my parents told me about my mother and Jacob. I let Jacob know that I've known about this since before we got together. I've known this since before he fell in love with me.

"You knew all along?" he asked. I nodded and he buried his face into my neck once again. "I love you. I love you, I love you," he groaned.

_**Jacob**_

I carried Nessie into our house and tucked her into our bed after I pulled off her shoes. She was sound asleep. I sat by her and watched her sleep for a while. The colour was coming back to her cheeks and I felt slightly relieved with that. I contemplated calling Carlisle but then thought better of it. I'll give her a couple of hours. Carlisle would get here in a matter of minutes if there was an emergency anyway.

I went downstairs and pulled out a couple of steaks from the freezer and left them out to thaw. I looked at the clock on the microwave. I'd give her a couple of hours before I woke her up. I'll have the steaks ready by the time she came downstairs. She really scared me. I've never seen her look this bad before. I wanted to kick myself. This was my fault. I had completely failed the only good thing in my life.

When I found her lying on the ground, I was really scared. I remembered a vision I had seen once in Sam's mind. How he found Bella curled up in the dirt and leaves when Edward had left her. That memory popped into my mind when I noticed the similarities when I found Nessie on the ground. I did this to her. I swore I'd take care of her but I've hurt her so badly. I didn't know what I could do to make it up to her.

I went back upstairs and crawled into bed with Nessie. I just wanted to hold her in my arms for a while. I needed to reassure myself that she was still with me.

The next thing I knew, Nessie was gently running her fingers through my hair, whispering my name. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She was looking so much better. The colour was back in her cheeks and lips. She had a small smile on her face. I took in the t'shirt and tights she was wearing and the way her damp hair was combed off her face.

Wait, damp hair? I came completely awake and came to the realisation that I had fallen into such deep sleep that I hadn't even realised that Nessie had gotten up and taken a shower. Damn! I was doing such a rotten job taking care of her. I jumped out of bed.

"Hey baby, I guess I fell asleep. Give me a couple of minutes, I'll cook you something okay? How're you feeling?"

She smiled. "I'm feeling better now Jacob. Dinner is ready."

Damn. She's back to taking care of me. Could I be a bigger idiot? I took a quick shower and rushed downstairs. She was just setting the plates of steak, potatoes and carrots on the table. I sat down and waited for her to start eating before I did.

She was done before me, only managing to eat half her steak. She pushed her plate towards me. Our practice since she was little. She stayed at the table, running her finger over the mouth of her glass. Once I was finished, I reached out to hold her hand. "Nessie, we need to talk."

She nodded, keeping her head down.

"Nothing has ever happened between Leah and me. Ever. We're just friends. I never ever gave her the idea that there could be something more between us. I swear."

She nodded again, "Okay."

Okay? That's it? She was talking my word for it? Wow. "About what I said the other night, I didn't mean it, baby. I was just angry about Leah and I lashed out at you. I was an idiot."

I was surprised when she started sobbing and she covered her face with her hands. I was off my chair in an instant. I knelt by her chair and pulled her hands off her face. She looked up at me with puffy eyes. Cheeks wet with her tears.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. You were right about everything. I never asked you anything. I just did what I wanted. I'm such a horrible person."

"No, no baby, no. I like everything you do. I love you."

"It was wrong of me, Jacob. You love me. That's why you put up with me. But I shouldn't have just done what I wanted. I should have checked with you first. I just moved in here without even asking you if you wanted me here. Everything I did was what I wanted. I never considered checking with you about anything. I'm sorry Jacob. I'm so, so sorry.

Oh God. Her slim shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. What have I done? How do I make her see that it was just a moment of stupidity and anger? "No baby. I would have said something if I didn't like it. I love everything you've done for me. Everything you did was for us."

She suddenly sat up straight. "Jacob, I think I should move back with my parents for a while. It was wrong of me to just move in like I did. I never considered you –"

My heart went cold. What I feared the most was about to happen. She wanted to leave me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her stomach and started sobbing like a girl. I couldn't handle it if Nessie left me.

"Don't leave me, Nessie. Please baby. I need you. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. I need you. Please, please."

I felt her arms slowly wrap themselves around my head and she pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Don't try to make me feel better, Jacob."

"I'm not! I want you here with me. You belong with me. Don't you see it? We belong together. It has nothing to do with the imprinting. I love you."

We stayed there holding each other tight and rocking softly.

"Sshh. Don't cry, Jacob." She crooned to me.

She was trying to make me feel better. What happened to me making her feel better? "You won't leave me? Please Nessie. Don't leave me."

"I won't leave. I'll stay," she whispered.

That night, as I lay in bed with Nessie held tight in my arms, I thanked all the Gods I could think of. I wouldn't have handled it if she had left me. She is my life. I hope everything goes back to normal. Please let everything go back to how it was before Leah walked in the door.

It took me a week to come to the conclusion that things were not back to normal. I had noticed that the wedding and house book remained on the coffee table. Nessie no longer walked around with it. But then she was painting more and stayed in the attic for hours, so I didn't really take it seriously. Until I found Alice Cullen angrily flitting around the kitchen one day as Nessie nonchalantly prepared lunch for the both of us.

"Jacob! Explain to me why you two have not picked a date? Nessie had the list of dates with good whether for a week already. I have to book the venue, I have so much to do and I can't do them without the date!"

Huh? What dates? I had no idea what she was talking about. My confusion must have shown on my face and Alice narrowed her eyes.

Nessie turned around and calmly said, "Aunt Alice, I told you, all those dates are too soon. We're not in a rush to get married. We have time you know."

Alice and I were struck speechless. I felt like my heart had dropped to the soles of my feet. She didn't want to marry me anymore. I had screwed up beyond believe.

"When Nessie? When do you plan on getting married then?"

"I don't know. When we're ready, I'll let you know and you find me a date then. Please Aunt Alice? I'm a lot of trouble aren't I? I'm so sorry."

Alice must have realised that there was more here than what Nessie was letting on. Me, standing frozen could have been another clue. "What happened? Nessie? Tell me!" Alice demanded.

"Nothing happened, Aunt Alice. I was just caught up with the whole engagement excitement and started planning the wedding immediately. Seriously, Jacob and I have forever. What's the rush really? Please give us some time. Let me enjoy a long engagement."

Long engagement, my foot! She was subtly backing out. She didn't want to marry me anymore. I stalked out of the house, no longer hungry. What have I done?

A/N – How am I doing with the drama? Or is this boring? What do I need to improve? I value your feedback. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jacob**_

I walked into the bedroom and found Nessie sitting up in bed with her laptop perched on her knees; the soft glow from the bedside lamp illuminating her beautiful hair and creamy skin, making her look like an ethereal being. I ignored her as I stalked towards the bathroom.

"Where were you, Jacob? I've been trying to call you for ages." Her voice sounded so soft and concerned and for some reason, that just filled me with more anger.

I pulled out my phone from my shorts pocket and looked at the screen. There were quite a few of missed calls and text messages. I didn't bother checking them. "I went for a run." I knew my voice sounded curt, but I couldn't manage anything else. I carelessly tossed the phone on to the small table that she had placed beside the bathroom door, not caring about the photo frames that toppled over and went to take a shower.

I let the cold water run over me for a long time. I was still angry. I just couldn't figure out if I was angry with myself or with Nessie. I was a fool for thinking everything was back to normal. It wasn't. She didn't want to marry me anymore. Why else would she not want to set a date? We have all the time in the world indeed. A few days ago, she couldn't wait to be my wife, just as much I couldn't wait either. There was only one explanation. She was trying to back out. She was having second thoughts.

I came out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around my waist and found her sitting on the bathroom counter, looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Jakey, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why nothing's wrong. Everything's just peachy," I laughed cynically.

"Please, Jacob. Something's bothering you. I know it. Tell me. Please." She reached out her hand to touch my upper arm. I watched her hand run over my bicep. I knew that the veins on my arm muscles turned her on in a way. She was always fascinated with every vein that popped out, every muscle that flexed. I knew it wasn't blood thirst. She just liked touching me.

I stepped between her legs, placing both my hands on her thighs to spread them apart rather roughly. She looked up at me, surprised.

"What's the matter, babe? Don't want my hands on you? Just like you don't want to marry me?"

She looked confused. "Jacob, I –"

I didn't give her a chance to finish talking. Taking her lips in a hard kiss, I picked her up, carried her back to the bedroom. Tossing her on the bed, I crawled on top of her. I was being rough, I knew it. But at that point I didn't care. A voice inside my head kept repeating it over and over again. You're being rough. You're going to hurt her. Don't hurt her. And I kept going, with single minded intensity, trying my hardest to ignore that voice. Just as I was finding release, the voice said you pushed her to this. You're punishing her for your mistake. You are supposed to protect her but you've hurt her instead. Fuck! What have I done?

I rolled away from her and jumped to my feet. Stalking into the closet, I pulled on a pair of sweats and went downstairs, never once looking at Nessie lying silently on the bed. I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe how low I'd sunk.

I got a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. For some reason most of the housewarming gifts that I received was alcohol. A sign perhaps? For things to come? I went into the living room and chugged straight from the bottle. The liquor burned going down. I welcomed the burn. That was about the only thing liquor does for me anyway. I hated myself. She's the only thing that matters in my life and I've hurt her so badly. And if that wasn't bad enough, I just used her so horribly. I felt the tears fill my eyes. I wanted to go upstairs and beg her for forgiveness. But I was ashamed to face her. I covered my face with my hands and sank down on to the floor.

I was only lying there for a little while; when I felt Nessie gently touch my shoulder. "Jakey?"

I groaned and turned away from her, curling myself into a ball. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Instead of yelling at me or telling me that she was leaving, my angel as usual, did the least expected. She lay down on the floor beside me and wrapped herself around me and held me tight. "What's wrong Jacob? Tell me, please?" Her voice was very soft as she whispered to me. Her lips pressed to the top of my head.

The tears started. She should hate me for what I had done, but here she was holding me. "Why don't you hate me, huh?"

"I love you too much to ever hate you, Jacob."

"You don't want to marry me anymore, do you?"

"Not unless you don't want to marry me anymore. I'm yours and you're mine remember? For the rest of forever."

"Then why won't you set a date?"

"That wasn't because of you, Jacob. I just needed some time. I've made some mistakes and I need to come to terms with them. I still want to marry you. I want to have your children. I want to be with you forever, Jakey. But I don't want to do all that until I've become a better person."

I sat up. "What are you talking about? You _are_ a better person. You're the best person I have ever met. You're – you're perfect!"

She smiled softly. I couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked in her silky little floral robe. It was a gift from Rosalie and I always thought I should have been the one to have thanked Rose for it. The short silk robe stopped at the top of Nessie's thighs and clung to all of her curves. It covered just so, and it was so fucking sexy.

"Just a few months, Jacob. I'm not backing away from marrying you." She brought her hand up to admire her engagement ring. "I _am_ going to be your wife. Just give me some time. For me?"

How can I ever say no to her? Every part of me was screaming at me to make her mine in all ways as soon as possible. But wasn't she already mine in every way? Marriage was just a piece of paper right? Couldn't I give her that time?

"I'll give you a month, Nessie. Then you better set a date."

"Three months." The business woman in her wanted to start a negotiation deal. Yeah right.

"One. I'm not arguing about this. In _one_ month, if you don't set a date, I'm going to drag you to Vegas. Don't think I won't." I tried to glare down at her, but her chirpy giggle made me grin, ruining my attempts at seriousness.

She grabbed my arm to pull herself up into a sitting position and her robe slid off a shoulder. I froze when I noticed the bite mark right where her neck merged with her shoulder.

"Fuck!" I pulled her closer and examined the bite. It was already beginning to heal. It was not a hickey. Hickeys, I've left plenty of on her and felt proud of them too. This was an all out bite, like I was trying to take a chunk out of her. I could see every one of my teeth impressions. What the fuck did I do?

Nessie tried to pull her robe up again but I pulled the fabric out of her hand. "Oh God! I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what came over me –"

"Jacob, it doesn't hurt anymore. It's already healing."

"Did it hurt? When I bit you? Oh Nessie, I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. It didn't really hurt that much. My attention was completely occupied you know. I never could think or register anything when you're touching me." She grinned saucily.

"Nessie! I was really rough! I hurt you!"

"Not really. I am your other half, Jacob. My body was made for you, to accept anything you do to me. Plus, I once read somewhere that male alpha wolves bite their mates to mark them. So other wolves know that she belongs to him. I kind of like to think that you've marked me"

I stared at her. "Have I told you recently that you're really weird?" She was. She gets really mental sometimes. The things she says at times could probably get her institutionalized.

I was happy to hear the peals of her laughter. "But you love me anyway right?"

I nodded. I love her. She's my life. Crazy or not, as she said it, she's my mate.

"Then take me to bed and make me yours, Jacob Black."

Did I mention I have trouble saying no to her?

_**Nessie**_

I woke up to Jacob's fingers brushing my hair away from my neck and shoulders. I lay still as he examined my neck carefully before he planted a lingering kiss where he had bitten me yesterday.

"The bite's healed," he whispered.

"Told you so," I stretched luxuriously.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't know what came over me last night."

"You've been mixing around with too many vampires," I laughed.

I squealed as he smacked my butt, then he rubbed the spot before dropping a kiss on top of my head and getting out of bed. I stretched happily and rolled around the bed, wrapped in the sheets. I loved it when it was just Jacob and me. When the rest of the world did not intrude.

"Jakey?"

"Hmm?" He gurgled from the bathroom, mouth full of toothpaste.

"Is Leah in love with you?"

I heard a snort, smiling I waited until Jacob appeared in the doorway. "No."

"Then why?" He knew what I meant.

Jacob sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I think she just wants to see if she can break an imprint. Like a personal challenge."

"A personal challenge? Doesn't she care that she's hurting people?"

"Apparently not. She's actually a nice person Nessie, when she doesn't have stupid ideas in her head." He turned to go back into the bathroom but stopped when I had to ask.

"Why you though? Why not Paul? Or Quil? Or Jared?"

"Quil wouldn't have been a challenge, would he? He's not romantically involved with Claire – yet. And she actually likes Kim."

"And Paul?"

"Paul?" He laughed. "Have you met my sister? She's sometimes scarier than a wolf."

"She's afraid of Rachel and not of me? I'm the only who's a physical match to her!"

"Have you met yourself?" He laughed. "You're like the biggest softie I've ever met."

I pouted. I couldn't help it if I worried about people's feelings.

Later that afternoon, Jacob and I were sitting in a little bistro having lunch. As usual he was tapping his knee against mine and as usual I was stealing the food I wanted off his plate before I would push my half finished plate to him. Jacob's phone rang and he lazily pulled out his phone and glanced at his caller id. Then he rejected the call and placed the phone on the table.

"Who was it?"

"No one," he grimaced.

"It's Leah, wasn't it? How often has she been calling?"

"Too often," he sighed. "Nessie, I don't want to talk about her."

Just then his phone rang again. I looked at the blinking display. Leah Clearwater. Jacob hurriedly rejected the call and sighed.

"Have you spoken to her at all?"

"Not since the day we went hunting."

"Why don't you talk to her? See what she wants?"

"She's dead to me, Nessie. I was a friend to her, but she wasn't much of a friend to me was she? She tried to hurt me. What kind of a friend would do that to you?"

That made me think. Why would Leah jeopardize the only friend she had left from her old life? Her only contact with La Push apart from her brother? There was something more to Leah.

"You scare me when you get that look in your eyes. It means you're plotting something."

"Silly Jacob." I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Hey, you never told me what happened with your agent."

"I have to meet them again, with my lawyer. Do you want dessert? I want the hot brownie with the ice cream."

My attempts to change the subject did not work. "Lawyer? Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just wanted some changes and they're saying no. Oh, I can't get a waitress to look this way! I want my brownie."

Jacob looked up and caught a waitress's eye and signaled her. She came over and he ordered my brownie and ice cream rather curtly. Once she left, he turned to me and said and in a flat, no nonsense voice "What happened?"

"It's just a legal thingie, Jacob."

"Quit beating around the bush Nessie. What's going on?"

I sighed. When he gets like this, there's no way for me to divert his attention. I've tried my whole life. Well, sometimes sex works, but only for a little while, and its not like he'd completely forget it then either. He'd just remember it later. And I couldn't possibly try anything when we're out in public, could I? When he nudged my thigh with his knee, I had to tell him.

"I want to change the signoff name on my paintings. They're not letting me. So I'm getting my lawyer involved."

"Change your signoff name? Why on earth would you want to do that? You know how touched your dad was when you chose _Masen_?"

"Well, Masen would have been my real last name, wouldn't it?" I waited for him to nod. "And once I'm married, Black would be my last name wouldn't it?" I waited for him to nod again, with smile this time. "So after we're married, I want to sign off my work as Masen-Black."

"Oh Nessie," he breathed with his eyes wide. "I love you so much! But baby, you don't have to do that. People already know your work as Masen."

"I know. But it's something that I want to do. For myself."

Jacob grinned at me before taking my hands in his. He ran his thumb over my ring. "You really want to marry me don't you?"

"U-huh," I leaned forward to kiss him just as the waitress brought me my dessert. She looked embarrassed to be interrupting us. I thanked her cheerfully. When I looked back at Jacob, I did not have time to even blink as he pressed his lips to mine.

_**Jacob**_

Nessie wanted to get some groceries before we headed home, so that's what we did. I had to groan when we reached my house. There was a collection of cars parked outside.

"Your family is here," I grouched.

"Aunt Alice must have said something, about the way you rushed off yesterday."

"Go on in, I'll unload the bags."

Nessie grabbed a couple of bags anyway and rushed into the house.

Hey Edward, I know you're reading my mind. I'm in love with your daughter and we are getting married, we've just not set a date yet. We're cool okay.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Edward appeared behind me and started helping me unload the grocery bags. I wondered about the frown on Edward's face as we headed in, arms loaded with bags. He hadn't attacked me yet, so he couldn't be mad at me right? What's that snort supposed to mean? You can't just make weird noises like that and expect me to make sense of them.

I must say I was not surprised when I stepped in and noticed the Cullen clan spread out in my living room. I was surprised however, to see two additional visitors sitting stiffly. It was the other half vamp, Nahuel and his vampire aunt, Huilen. They looked exactly the same since the last time I saw them, dressed the same too. Was that like almost ten years ago? Huilen, almost jumped when she saw me and I could sense her nervousness. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies and looking at her burgundy eyes, I knew she did not follow the Cullens' vegetarian lifestyle. Edward, take them with you when you leave. I don't want them anywhere near Nessie.

I dumped the bags in the kitchen and Esme appeared and insisted on putting everything away. I let her and I hurried into the living room. Something was making me feel uneasy and I needed to be by Nessie's side to make sure she was okay. Nessie was sitting with Bella and I watched as Bella smoothed Nessie's bangs off her forehead in a loving maternal way while listening to whatever Nessie was using her gift to tell. I had to smile at the picture they made, very mother and daughterly, except the mother looked younger than the daughter.

I looked around the room and noticed Huilen's nervous expression. I tried smiling at her, but she averted her eyes. How rude. I noticed Emmett's stupid smirk. Idiot finds something funny in everything, then I noticed Carlisle's solemn expression, and then Jasper's pained look. There's something funny going on here.

"Jacob, are you working on a bike right now?" Rosalie's voice was unnaturally high – for her anyway. Although we're now friends, she still rarely engages me in conversation when there are others around. This was something new and kind of fake.

Instantly suspicious, I nodded as I noticed Alice flitter over to Nessie and ask loudly if she had set a date yet.

"Aunt Alice, I told you, I'll pick a date soon. Give me a month please! Jacob's already threatened to drag me to Vegas if I don't. So _don't worry_."

I noticed how Nessie stressed on the 'don't worry'. I guessed she was trying to give Alice a private message.

"Is the mutt threatening you, Nessie? You don't want to marry him? Maybe someone else caught your attention?" Emmett raised his eyebrows cheekily, glancing first at Nahuel then Nessie.

What was Emmett playing at? I'm so going to enjoy ripping his arms off and stuffing them up where the sun never shines.

"Don't be silly, Uncle Emmett. No one's going to stop me from marrying Jacob. I've waited too long to call him my husband! I'm just trying to pick a date."

"Oh she's going to be such a beautiful bride," said Esme as she came out of the kitchen. "Will you be able to attend the wedding? Jacob and Nessie are getting married just as soon as Nessie picks a date." Esme directed this question politely to Huilen. Huilen said she didn't think so.

I relaxed again, satisfied with things. But there was something funny going out with these vamps. Why was Esme giving out so much information? My gaze finally settled on Nahuel and I could feel my muscles clench, and the skin behind my neck prickled, sort of like how the wolf's hackles would raise. I followed his line of vision and found him looking straight at Bella and Nessie. The fact that Nessie was the only other half vampire not related to Nahuel did not slip my mind.

A/N – I'm so sorry. I want to end this story after Jake and Nessie's wedding and I've been trying to write the wedding but can you believe this came out instead?! Should I force in the wedding and end the story or see where this weird spurt of 'creativity' goes? Or does this even fall under the creative category?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

I had 'The Ramones' blasting in the living room as I danced around the kitchen trying to decide on what I felt like snacking on. 'The Ramones' were from before my time, but Edward had quite an eclectic taste in music and over the years, some of his music rubbed off on me. Just some though, I still can't stand the classical and jazz stuff that he listens to.

I turned around and found Nessie leaning on the kitchen doorway, watching me with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her face. I didn't miss a beat, pulling her into my arms and jumped round and around with her. That's what I like about her, love about her. She's so perfect for me, not minding my craziness at all. Totally ready to join in the spontaneity and bounce around the kitchen with me. All the while, laughing hysterically. I spun her out and spun her back into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my torso as she moved her hips to the fast beat of the music. Everything about her was a major turn on.

"Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear," she sang. Actually she yelled. I had to laugh.

"That's what I like about you.." I sang back down to her.

I looked up and froze. Standing at the doorway was the freaky creepy jungle boy Nahuel, still as a statue, watching us without even a blink in his eyes. Realizing that I was no longer moving to the music, Nessie stopped tossing her head and looked up at me while using both hands to sweep her now wild hair away from her face. Seeing that my attention was occupied, she turned around and blushed when she realized that we had an audience.

"Nahuel! What are you doing here?" Nessie asked him with a bright smile on her face, still panting.

"I hope you don't mind, Renesmee. I went for a walk and found myself – here."

His voice was smooth and musical and his English was good. I was expecting some kind of a Tarzan or George of the Jungle sort of speech but he surprised me. They've been here a week already and I was wondering why they Huilen and Nahuel were still around. Huilen still acted jumpy around me and yet the family either came over with the two South Americans or we were summoned over to someone's home for dinner. I understood that the Cullens were grateful to Nahuel. Hell, I was grateful to him. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if I didn't have this wonderful, crazy woman in my arms everyday. I don't even know if I'd be alive right now. So, yeah I'm grateful, but there's a limit and I was reaching that limit already.

I really wished Nahuel and his aunt would leave. The Cullens said he was harmless but I was always uneasy around him. The temptation was always there, to ask when they're planning on leaving. But Nessie always stopped me from asking any rude questions. I guess the only Cullen apart from Nessie who know how irritated I was, is Edward. Judging from the scowl on his face every time Nahuel was around, made me conclude that Nahuel must be having some filthy ideas about Nessie. That put me off Nahuel even more. His non blinking stare always gets to me.

The way he stares at Nessie made me feel like pounding the shit out of him. And he's staring at her right now. Nessie must have noticed my clenched fists. She grabbed my arm and used her gift on me. 'Behave Jacob. He is harmless.'

Harmless my foot! Why won't Nessie see that everything about jungle boy was creepy? Oh yes, she's a softie, and feels bad for everyone. I sighed. I'm getting so damn tired of this.

"I was just about to start cooking. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I had to sigh again. Ever the hostess, she just had to invite him to stay didn't she? Damn, damn, damn.

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Renesmee."

"Does Carlisle know that you're here?" I didn't care if that came out sounding rude. After all, he did supposedly go for a walk and find himself in my kitchen right? And my question couldn't be any ruder than him walking into my house uninvited. Okay, I've got to remember that for my defense when Nessie gets on my case later.

"I'm afraid they do not. Perhaps I should have told someone."

"Oh, would you like to use the phone?" Nessie asked.

"Its okay babe, I'll tell Carlisle that his guest is here - in our kitchen," I grinned when she glared at me. Did she know what a cute little picture she makes with that expression on her face? I stiffened when I noticed Nahuel noticing her too. She's mine, jungle boy. You better not be having any ideas.

I called Carlisle and told him that Nahuel was here. Carlisle got the hint almost immediately and offered to rush over. I told him to take his time since Nessie has invited him for dinner. Then I sent Edward a text, letting him know that jungle boy was here. I don't know why I waited for a reply text. Bella and Edward slipped into the kitchen within minutes and pretended to be surprised to see Nahuel here.

"Hello Edward. Hello Bella. What are you doing here?"

Edward! Edward, I hate this guy! I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions if he keeps this up okay! He waltzes into my house when he's not welcome. He's creeping me out. Read his mind Edward. What's this asshole planning? I know he's up to something. I just know it. I don't want him attack Nessie or anything.

Bitching to a mind reader was kind of cool. You just think up every horrible thought and threat and he gets it. Edward gave a small nod. He settled down into a chair in the kitchen and invited Nahuel to sit down. Bella grinned at me, mouthing the word 'jealous' before she started helping Nessie with dinner. So I pulled a beer for myself out of the fridge and held one up in question to jungle boy. He accepted the beer and watched me turn my chair around and straddle it.

_**Nessie**_

I was still feeling slightly embarrassed. It was not like I've never danced with Jacob in public. But there's something embarrassing when you're just fooling around and then finding out that someone was watching you the whole time. I could understand why Jacob was so angry.

"So, did he interrupt anything steamy?" Mom whispered as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and smiled mischievously at me. Typical mom. I had to laugh.

I used my gift to show Mom Nahuel's arrival. She smiled. "We've two very jealous men, don't we?"

Mom and I turned to look at the occupants of my kitchen table and found Nahuel watching us in fascination while Daddy and Jacob glowered. I had to grin. They were so adorable. There's something about a jealous Jacob that I just find so sexy. Don't listen, Daddy.

Jacob took a long pull from his beer and noticing this, Nahuel attempted the same, only to choke and get into a coughing fit. My werewolf with his juvenile sense of humor started sniggering. One glare from me put a stop to it. I was becoming good at this.

I wondered about Nahuel. Yes, I noticed that he stared at Mom and me a lot. Daddy said Nahuel had spent too many years carrying the guilt of killing his mother when he was born. He had accepted that he was an evil being until he met my family. We showed him that he was not guilty of anything and that perhaps his mother could have been saved if she was given my mom's chances. Daddy said Nahuel's fascination was on the love we all had for each other, Nahuel's thoughts were always wistful thoughts. Thoughts of a family life. I felt bad for him. He makes me realize how truly lucky I am.

But what puzzles me is the way he watches Jacob. And then he'd try to do the exact thing that Jacob does. In the beginning, I thought that he was emulating Jacob because he looked up at him. But last night's dinner at my parents threw me off track. Mom had a huge chocolate cake for dessert and Emmett dared Jacob to eat the whole slab on his plate in one go. And Jacob did, managing to stuff the whole large slice into his mouth and then swallowing after a few obligatory munches. He's such a pig sometimes and Uncle Emmett is really a bad influence. What surprised me about this was Nahuel, who was watching the whole thing in fascination, and then attempted to stuff his much smaller slice into his mouth whole. Just like Jacob. Except he was so slight and his mouth was small. He almost choked and gagged before spitting out the cake. He was obviously more used to blood than regular food. Uncle Emmett and Jacob laughed uproariously. Even Uncle Jasper had a wide smile on his face. I had to glare at all of them to stop the laughter.

I watched as Nahuel casually stood up to turn his chair around. He straddled the chair the way Jacob sat. The chair was wide, chosen by me to seat Jacob's frame comfortably. It must have been uncomfortable for Nahuel, and yet he persevered. I stiffened when I wondered if Nahuel was planning on hurting Jacob, then, relaxed again when I saw Daddy shaking his head no. Nahuel was certainly a little strange, yet I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. It must have been horrible carrying such emotional baggage around for so many years. I hope we're helping him get over whatever mental distress he could be suffering from.

_**Jacob**_

Edward, Bella and Carlisle, Esme and Nahuel had just left, when Emmett and Jasper appeared. Guessing that this was a guy thing, Nessie excused herself to go soak in the tub. The three of us decided to head to my backyard and shoot some hoops. The house came with a basketball hoop mounted outside my garage. We took turns shooting, and I enjoyed the male camaraderie.

"What happened today? I heard Nahuel surprised you guys?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah man. Thank God we were only dancing in the kitchen." I shuddered at the thought of Nahuel walking into something else.

"I take it, that means you're both guilty of doing more than cooking and dancing in the kitchen? I am glad I don't eat or drink in your house," Jasper drawled.

These two wise asses were asking for it. Uncles don't deserve decorum or considerations of any sort. It was open season when it comes to retaliation. Teasing can go both ways, you idiots. "Oh yes. And it's not only in the kitchen. It's safe to say we've experimented on every flat surface in the house."

"Experimented? That's a new one. How do you do an experiment on sex?" Emmett asked. "You either do it or you don't."

"Maybe they read a manual? And followed some step by step instructions? You know, like put part A in part B –"

I threw the ball at Jasper and it bounced off the side of his head to hit Emmett squarely in the mouth. Both idiotic vampires looked at me in shock before bursting into laughter.

"Man, I seriously need to make some new friends in Bangor, if you two idiots are all I seem to have at the moment," I grouched.

"Well, Nahuel is in the picture now, maybe you two should become BFFs." Emmett laughed.

"That's not funny Emmett! That jungle boy freaks me out!"

"Wasn't the jungle boy from India? Mowgli right? Alice and I found Nahuel in South America."

"Jasper, focus! I don't care where he's from. He's creepy. And I don't like the way he watches Nessie. What if he comes by one day when I'm not around and he attacks Nessie?"

Both vampires stopped laughing for a minute to simply stare at me. Then in a serious tone, Jasper asked "What exactly did he do today, Jacob?"

"He let himself into my house and walked into my kitchen and stood silently and watched us. I have no idea how long he was standing there. He's not right you guys."

"What did Nessie do when you guys saw him?" Jasper asked.

"What do you think she did? She invited him to stay for dinner!"

Both vampires looked thoughtful for a moment and then Jasper said he was going to get Alice to keep an eye on Nahuel. Any time he decides to come over uninvited, Emmett or Jasper would go steer him back to Carlisle. They had no idea how long jungle boy and his aunt were planning on staying either.

"Man, I can't wait for them to leave."

"Maybe you should take Nessie away somewhere for a while. Till they're gone maybe," Jasper suggested.

"That's definitely something to think about," I said.

"It's a good thing, he wandered over early and you guys were still up and about in the kitchen," Emmett mused.

"Yeah, imagine turning over in bed and finding him standing by your bed and staring down at you."

"Ha! Imagine realizing mid-thrust that someone is sitting by the bed and watching you with that unblinking stare."

"Shut up Emmett!" Geez, these guys are beyond belief. "I'm calling it a night." I turned to stalk off towards the back door, ignoring the moronic laughter behind me.

"So with that thought in mind, maybe tonight you should just hold my niece's hand in bed." Emmett suggested. "You never know who might be watching."

"Dream on." I kept walking even when the ball bounced off the back of my head.

_**Nessie**_

I was painting in the attic. Jacob had gone off to meet some one about a bike frame or something like that. The phone rang and I picked it up and smiled. It was Jacob. He was on his way back and wanted to know if I wanted anything from town. I asked him to get dinner. I laughed when he asked if our creepy friend came over. We've not seen or heard from him in days, not since the day he walked in uninvited more than a week ago. I knew Jacob had something to do with this from the satisfied look on his face. I let it slide. Nahuel made me uncomfortable sometimes too, although I felt that there was an innocent quality about him. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was something strange about Nahuel's fascination with us. He watches me with so much intensity, but he copied Jacob's actions. I wondered what was going on in his mind. Daddy said he was not planning on hurting Jacob. And that was enough for me.

I sensed rather then heard a movement. I turned around and found myself face to face with Nahuel. My heart started pounding. He frightened me and right now, I was very, very uncomfortable. I was alone and I had just hung up the phone after speaking to Jacob. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if Nahuel could fight. I tried to remember all of Uncle Jasper's lessons in self defense. Smiling brightly to mislead him, I took a few steps back with the pretense of picking up my rag and started wiping my hands.

"Hello, Nahuel. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Renesmee." He looked around at my completed paintings with interest.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I've never seen your art. Everyone speaks very highly of it."

I held on to my overly bright smile and casually walked closer to the windows. I'll jump out and run for it if Nahuel tries anything funny. Jakey, come home fast, please.

"What are these pictures supposed to be?"

"There're abstract art. It's a blend of colors. Different people interpret different things from it. I usually let everyone form their own interpretation."

He nodded again and then turned his eyes to me. "I am afraid I don't understand these paintings. Do you have photographs?"

I knew I was stressed when I felt my palms dampen. Was he toying with me? I wish I could second guess him. "Yes, but apart from the photographs already framed up, I keep the rest of my pictures on my computer."

His eyes lit up with excitement. "You keep your photographs on your computer? I have never used a computer before. Would you show me?"

I found myself leading him to the living room and then retrieving my lap top and opening up the folder with the latest photographs I had taken. I showed him how to skip from photograph to photograph and had to smile at how impressed he seemed. As he jumped from picture to picture, he asked questions. And he seemed to genuinely want to know where the picture was taken or what occasion it was. I slowly started to relax. I was suddenly noticing an innocent quality about Nahuel.

"You're bored at Grandpa Carlisle's, aren't you?"

Nahuel smiled and nodded. "Your grandfather is very smart and he has many questions for me. I know that he loves you very much and this research he does is for you. And your grandmother seems to only talk about your wedding."

"Opps!" I laughed. "Yes, at this moment, everyone's just excited about the wedding. It must be hard for a guy to be listening to that so much huh?"

"Your family loves you very much, Renesmee."

"I know," I smiled.

Nahuel stopped at a picture that Aunt Alice had clicked of Jacob and me. It was taken outside her house. Jacob had an arm around my neck as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. You could tell he was laughing. So was I. I remembered that day. Aunt Alice was trying to get me to pick a date and I was threatening to run off to Vegas with Jake. We both started laughing at Aunt Alice's comical expression of horror and Jacob pulled me close to kiss my forehead. She recovered long enough to click that picture.

Nahuel brought his fingers up to the screen. He touched the picture almost reverently. "He loves you very much."

"Yes," I whispered, feeling a little uneasy again.

"How does it feel to be loved by someone?" he whispered.

I wondered where Nahuel was going with this. I wish I was not alone with him right now. "I feel blessed. I love him too."

Jacob chose that moment to throw open the backdoor and boom into the kitchen. "Babe, I'm home!"

I excused myself and rushed into the kitchen. I hardly took notice of the bags of food from my favorite Chinese restaurant. I rushed over to Jacob before he could do or say anything and pressed my palm to his lips. I used my gift to tell him that Nahuel was here.

I watched Jake's jaw tighten. He stalked off towards the living room, while furiously punching some buttons on his phone. I scurried behind Jacob, in a way glad that he was here with me now and yet worried that he might do something to Nahuel. Nahuel looked up at Jacob with a big smile.

"Jacob, welcome home."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am using the computer. Renesmee showed me how. I can view your photographs on the computer."

That threw Jake off for a moment. I grabbed hold of his arm and used my gift again to tell him that Nahuel didn't mean any harm and to please not be mean to him.

There was something mystical about him, almost innocent. He had an angry werewolf huffing and puffing down at him and yet he remained seated. Smiling back happily over the use of the computer.

Nahuel turned to me, "You look very happy in your pictures, Renesmee. Jacob makes you happy."

This was said in a matter of fact tone and there was no bitterness or anger in his tone.

"Yes, he makes me very happy. He is my soul mate."

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie arrived at that moment. They must have run to have gotten here so fast. I guessed that Jacob had sent a text to Uncle Emmett in the kitchen.

"Hey hey! Nahuel! What are you doing here dude?"

"Hello Emmett, hello Rosalie. I am using the computer. Doesn't Renesmee look very happy in her pictures?"

"Yes, Jacob makes her happy," said Aunt Rosalie.

Nahuel abruptly stood up and handed me my laptop. "Thank you Renesmee, for sharing your photographs. I must leave now."

And just like that, with human speed, Nahuel left, leaving the rest of us in various degrees of shock. Something very weird is going on.

"Damn it. I'm talking to Carlisle about this. I don't like that creep waltzing into my house as and when he likes it," Jacob raged.

_**Jacob**_

I was mad. I seem to be constantly mad these days. Ever since I proposed, something or the other keeps happening to rain on my parade. I've had enough.

I turned to Nessie, ignoring Emmett and Rosalie. "Nessie, go pack. We're going to La Push for a few days."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go pack!"

"No!" She had a mutinous expression on her face.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not leaving. I am halfway through a painting and I can't go anywhere until it's done."

"Nessie," I sighed. "Please don't argue with me on this. That guy creeps me out. There's something not right about him. He can't just walk in like he owns the place."

"He's innocent, Jacob. He doesn't know what's right and wrong. He lives in a jungle."

"I don't care if he lives in a cave or a palace. He could have hurt you, Nessie."

"He wouldn't have hurt me Jacob. He's just like me. You're over reacting."

"Nessie, he drinks human blood. Not animal blood. I don't trust him."

"He's harmless, Jacob. He really is."

"I don't want to argue with you, Nessie. Go pack."

"Jacob!"

"What?" I was really angry. Emmett and Rosalie were silently watching our exchange, but I didn't care. I only wanted Nessie safe.

"Nahuel is harmless and I'm staying here." What a time for her stubbornness to set in.

"Nessie, he's older than your dad. For all you know, he could be a master manipulator."

"Nessie, sweetie. I agree with Jacob. You should leave for a while." Rosalie pulled Nessie into her arms and started stroking her hair.

I watched as Nessie's eyes filled with tears. "But Aunt Rosalie, he's lonely. That's why he comes over here."

"He's a little strange, Nessie. I'm not entirely comfortable around him either," Rosalie murmured.

"Grandpa Carlisle, wouldn't let him in his house if he felt Nahuel was not harmless."

"Damn it Nessie, he could be manipulating your grandfather. We're going to La Push and that's it," I was ragging, I knew it, but I couldn't calm down and use a better tone with Nessie.

"What if he has a gift Nessie?" Emmett asked softly, for once not sounding like an idiot. "What if his gift is manipulation?"

That stopped any more arguments from Nessie. She went limp in Rosalie's arms. She looked up at me in shock.

"Please baby, I just want you safe. Let's go to La Push."

It was like all the fight had gone out of Nessie. Rosalie offered to help Nessie pack and together they slowly walked towards the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, Nessie stopped to ask, "What if he follows us to La Push?"

"Then my brothers and I will be waiting," I said grimly. I didn't like the look of alarm in her eyes, but right now, the desire to keep her safe over rode the desire to keep her happy.

A/N – Boring right? I should have gone with the wedding right?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

Nessie was angry – with me of course. For some reason, she's convinced that Nahuel is harmless. Hell, maybe he is harmless, but right now he's gotten me really shaken up. It was not a nice feeling, coming home and finding out that she was alone with him. He could have done anything to her. He was stronger than her in my books. He had venom and she didn't. God knows what else he could do. She keeps saying that Nahuel has no interest in her. Yeah right. Damn woman doesn't know her own appeal. She can sulk all she wants. I'm not taking a risk and let him have another chance at her.

Emmett and Rosalie drove us to the airport and were currently waiting with us for our flight to be called. My phone rang and I stalked off to talk to Edward with some semblance of privacy. He was trying to tell me that Nahuel was harmless but I was not ready to listen to anything in Nahuel's defense. There're only so many times a wolf would tolerate potential danger walking into his den and walking out unharmed. Actually, a wolf wouldn't tolerate that at all. It goes against our very nature. I didn't want him anywhere near my mate and that was that. It was a little difficult arguing with Edward in whispers in the crowded airport. I'd gotten used to letting loose inside my head and knowing that he was hearing everything loud and clear.

"You've really misunderstood him, Jacob. He is harmless."

"Sorry Edward, but Nessie is my first priority. I'm not taking any risks. Would you risk it, if it was Bella?"

"Jacob, Nessie is my daughter. Do you honestly think I'd take a risk with her?"

Oh yeah, that was kind of stupid. I was talking to Nessie's father, wasn't I? I'd gotten so used to thinking of Edward as Edward, and Nessie as mine. I'd forgotten that he has a vested interest in her too. "Fine, Edward. Then think of it as I'm taking her away for my own peace of mind."

"Did it occur to you that maybe you might just be reading too much into all this?"

"Did it occur to you that maybe he might be manipulating you? Like with a gift?"

"Did it occur to you that I live with a shield? He can't pull any mind tricks on me."

Damn, damn, damn. He had a point. "I don't care Edward. I don't like the way he just comes into my house. I don't like the way he watches her. I'd feel safer with Nessie in La Push. I can't take any risks with her. I am doing this."

Edward sighed, finally giving up on me. He knew something. Something that he was not sharing with Emmett, Jasper and me. Bella knew. I'm convinced of it. I tried getting the information out of her, but she knew me too well and saw right through my subtle interrogation attempts. The only thing she'd tell me was to trust Edward and that he'd never let anything bad happen to Nessie. Her evasiveness did nothing to make me feel better. That sealed my decision, precaution was the name of the game.

Soon it was time to board the plane and I watched as Nessie hugged Emmett and Rosalie goodbye. I reached over and took her camera and laptop bags from her. When I tried to take her hand, she brushed me away. I sighed. She was having a fit, and I was in no mood to accommodate her. I wrapped my arm firmly around her waist as we walked. She stiffened and glared up at me, but I just kept walking.

_**Nessie**_

Why do men become so hard headed? I am convinced that Nahuel is an innocent. His question of how does it feel to be loved kept replaying in my mind over and over again. He was over a hundred and sixty years old and this was the huge burning question he has been waiting to ask me. I could guess that the reason he came around so often, was with the hope of a chance to get me alone. I knew it wasn't a wrong reason like Jacob and my uncle and aunt suspected. Nahuel had issues. He was lonely. He was trying to connect, to try to find his place in this world. I am the only other half vampire that he knew apart from his sisters. My lifestyle is so very different from theirs. I could understand the fascination he has. I could guess that was why he watches me so much. I still don't understand his fascination with Jacob, but I knew it was nothing sinister.

I knew from Daddy, that Nahuel carried around the guilt that he had killed his mother and that he was an evil being, until the day he met my family and me. I knew that seeing Mom with me makes him wonder if his mother would have been alive had she been given the chance that Daddy gave Mom. I knew that seeing my family had built a small seed of hope for him. I wish Jacob would stop being so pig headed for a while to let me explain all this. But he was in his full protector mode and nothing I say will get into his thick skull just yet. He just makes me so angry sometimes. And Uncle Emmett did not help matters today. He completely shook me when he mentioned a gift, causing me to give in and pack. But standing in my closet, I realized that if Nahuel really had a gift, he would have used it already. But there was no arguing with a couple of vampires and a stubborn werewolf, so here I was, ready to board a plane to Seattle.

I took slow steps as we walked towards the boarding gate, just to be difficult. I tried to avoid holding Jacob's hand, just to show him that I was angry, but he was not irked like I had hoped. Or maybe he was. He wrapped an arm firmly around my waist and any subtle attempts by me to squirm out of his hold were thwarted by the tightening of his arm. I was forced to take quicker steps and he only let me go when we reached our seats.

I kept my gaze firmly planted out the window as the plane taxied off the runway. Jacob entwined his fingers with mine and he brought my hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. "Babe?"

I ignored him. And I heard him sigh. I am not going to talk to him until he's ready to listen to reason. I could understand his worry. I could understand his need to want to take precautions, to keep me safe. But next to Nahuel's soft and innocent antics, Jacob seemed to look to be having some caveman tendencies. When he gets like this, he wouldn't listen to any of my explanations or suggestions. Usually the silent treatment would speed up his interest to listen to my reasons. I felt him press his lips to the center of my palm, then sensually lick the spot he had kissed and felt a jolt of desire run through me. I quickly yanked my hand out of his grip and crossed my arms over my chest. I huffed as I kept my gaze firmly outside the window. I heard Jacob sigh softly before he reclined his seat and left me alone to my thoughts.

_**Jacob**_

I sneaked a glance at Nessie as I drove towards Forks. She was trying her best to ignore me and maintain that stiff posture. As we entered the Forks border, I took the turn that lead off to La Push. That's when she piped up to tell me to drop her off at Charlie's. I glared at her and kept driving towards La Push. Sorry baby, once you're with the big bad wolf, you're with him forever. She huffed before turning her attention back to the scenery outside her window.

I hid a grin. I was glad to be back and I knew that Nessie loved it here too. Right now she was just trying to prove a point. Whenever she gets into a tiff like this, I think she looks sexier than ever. Sexy and haughty, a very delectable combination. She always makes me feel like pulling her into my arms and kiss all that stiffness out of her. Muss her up and give her that half lidded, smoky look she gets after some intense loving. I looked away before I got tempted to try anything.

When we got to Billy's, she was out of the car and stomping her way in before I could even turn the ignition off. I sighed and started gathering our luggage when Billy wheeled himself out.

"She's angry."

Duh! Talk about stating the obvious. "Yeah, don't worry. She's mad at me, not you."

Billy sighed, "Jacob, what did you do?"

"Me?" I snorted. "All I'm doing is keeping her safe." I said this out in a loud voice for Nessie's benefit, and Billy and I heard a door slam inside. I hid a grin. She was still angry.

Later that night, hours after Nessie had gone to bed, I quietly slipped into my room and undressed. Nessie was lying completely wrapped up in a thick comforter. I crawled into bed beside her and watched her for a while. She was lying so stiffly that I knew she was wide awake. Feeling slightly annoyed, I reached over and yanked the comforter off her. Back home, the comforter was purely for show. We only used a sheet as my body heat was more than enough to keep her warm, even with the air conditioner switched on. The sheet was only used for modesty's sake - Nessie's modesty. As she says it, I'm totally shameless. She turned her head to give me an icy glare before she rolled over to the edge of the bed and lay on her side, facing away from me. It didn't deter me. I scooted over to spoon with her and she tried to wriggle away from me until I rested my arm around her waist. With another one of her sexy little huffs, she lay still. I wondered about my chances of getting lucky tonight. Very rarely does she deny me. Feeling a little naughty, I brought my hand up from her waist to cup her breast. She sat up immediately and started swatting my arm.

"I-am-mad-at-you!" she bit out in a whisper, probably worried that Billy might hear.

"Fine, fine," I rolled back to my own pillow, to lie on my stomach, head turned away from her. She remained sitting for a little while longer before she lay back down. A little while later, I guess once she thought I had gone to sleep, I felt her scoot closer to me, until she was pressed to my side. I could tell from her breathing that she was still awake. I grinned to myself. She must have thought I was asleep as, I felt her press a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"I love you, Jakey," she whispered.

_**Nessie**_

Stubborn, stubborn man I thought, as I kneaded the dough. Since I had nothing else to do, I thought I'd follow an online recipe and bake some herbed bread. I was glad I found this recipe. All this violent kneading was some how therapeutic.

We've been in La Push for two days and I had taken over Billy's house. And I've been visiting the site of our soon to be new home. The land had been cleared and all sorts of lumber had been delivered. I was filled with happiness every time I walked up the hill and was dying to share this with Jacob. It was so difficult that I needed something to keep me busy and to hold on to my self control. I was still not talking to Jacob and every day it was getting harder and harder to maintain my silence. He was out, happily running patrol with his brothers and I knew my sulks were not working. Jacob was no where near ready to listen.

I was just stuffing the dough into the bread pan when Jacob walked in through the back door. He was dressed in just a pair of khaki shorts and he brought in the scents of the outdoors. I could feel him stop next to me as he stared down at me. I kept my eyes firmly planted on the dough. He sighed before he walked off towards the fridge. I couldn't help but look at him as he drank straight from the carton of orange juice. I watched how his adam's apple bobbed, and tried to suppress an overwhelming urge to run my tongue over it. The sexual tension was off the scales for me. I wondered how Jacob was managing to remain aloof. I was dying to run my hands over his gleaming chest muscles and down to his ribbed abdomen. I felt like I was melting into a puddle of wants as I watched him.

_**Jacob**_

I could feel her watching me as I drained the carton of orange juice. It was hell being this close to her and yet not be able to touch her. I guess I had gotten too used to the intense gratification of regular hot sex, that these last three days have been really excruciating. Every time she made one of those sexy sounds, I just wanted to grab her and have my way with her.

Crumpling the now empty carton in my hands, I turned around and found her still watching me. I knew that look in her eyes. Not thinking about anything else, I carelessly tossed the empty carton into the sink and pulled her into my arms, kissing her deeply. She responded as always, by pressing herself tightly against me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I hoisted her up and her legs wrapped automatically around me.

"Where's my dad?" I rasped at her.

"Fishing with Grandpa Charlie," she panted before she started pressing open mouthed kisses on my neck.

That was the last bit of conversation we had for some time. A _very_ _long_ some time.

Much, much later, I smiled contently when Nessie cuddled closer into my arms, still breathing heavily. I ran my hands up and down her smooth back as I pulled us both up higher on to the pillows. I love having her in my arms like this. I love this closeness that we share.

I thought back on the conversation I had with the pack regarding Nahuel. The pack was divided with their opinions. Many of the older wolves had complete faith in Carlisle and Edward, and yet a lot of us trusted no other vampires apart from the Cullens. Embry and Quil were ready to come back to Bangor with me. I wanted to talk to Nahuel without any of the Cullens around, to try to judge him myself. I wanted to see if I'd be able to see whatever it was that Edward was so convinced about. Embry and Quil were going to be my wingmen and together we'll make sure that Nahuel will never get to sneak up on Nessie again. I knew Nessie gets antsy when she has a picture in her mind and not be able to bring it out. I've kept her away from her canvas long enough. It was time to go home.

_**Nessie**_

I love this feeling of utter bonelessness that I get after being with Jacob. I cuddled closer in contentment. I couldn't hold on to my anger anymore. Not when I needed him so badly. It was like he's my personal battery charger. I need regular charges to be able to function normally. I giggled to myself at the thought of the metaphor that I had come up with.

"What's so funny?" Jacob mumbled.

"Nothing." I rolled over to press my chin to the center of his chest and I looked up at him from that angle. He stuffed a second pillow behind his head and watched me coolly. Would he listen to what I have to say now? Only one way to find out. "I want to tell you something. Will you listen until I've finished, before you say anything?"

I was happy when he nodded. I sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover myself as I told him what happened when Nahuel had come over and what he had said. I used my gift to show him Nahuel's expression as he touched the computer almost in awe and how he seemed to focus on how happy Jacob made me. I tried my hardest to get Jacob to realize that Nahuel was lonely. I told Jacob how Nahuel affected me when he asked me how it feels to be loved. I told Jake how bad I felt that Nahuel had lived this long and never felt loved. Never had the love and affection that I had taken for granted all my life. And Jacob listened. He did not interrupt me or get distracted or try to shut me up. He listened. And when I was done talking, it was his turn to talk. He kept stressing on the fact that I was his life. I beamed. He's my life too. He admitted that these few days in La Push and being able to discuss things with his brothers had cooled his anger a little. But the apprehension was still there. He was willing to give Nahuel a chance, and had already gotten tickets for the next morning's flight back to Bangor. Then he said that Embry and Quil were coming back with us; for his peace of mind. I couldn't argue. This turnabout from the usually extremely hard headed Jacob Black was something new. I was happy. This was more than I dared to expect.

_**Jacob**_

I watched her smile at me and felt her love wash over me. Watching her, I realized for like the billionth time how lucky I was. This amazing creature loves me and we have the possibilities of such a bright future ahead of us. I could understand what she meant about Nahuel asking her what it felt like to be loved. I've been in Embry's head. That was a question that always ran through his mind when we watched the imprinted wolves with their mates. But Embry's mother had loved him unconditionally when she was alive. He was surrounded by friends and his wolf brothers. And he never lacks female company. Thinking about Nahuel in comparison to Embry, made me realize that he might just be lonely. I was willing to give him a chance. I could give him a chance while taking precautions.

I heard Billy and Charlie opening the front door and sighed. There goes any hope for round two.

"Babe, were you supposed to put anything in the oven? Charlie and my dad just came in."

She almost toppled off the bed in her rush to get up and get dressed. I grinned to myself as she stumbled out of my room. Things were good again. My thoughts got grim as I thought about the confrontation I planned to have with Nahuel. Feeling bad for him aside, I needed to know if he was pining for my mate. I'll kill him if he was.

A/N – I thought Chapter 19 was the most boring chapter ever, and then I got the most reviews. You guys are a bunch of great motivators. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's reviewed. Your motivation helped. I hope you guys like this chapter, although, I have no idea where I was going with it. It's more of a Jake and Nessie moment and I don't have the heart to delete it and rewrite something with an actual plot.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

We didn't leave the next day as planned. We landed up staying in La Push for a few more days, entirely my doing of course. Since I was talking to Jacob again, I wanted him involved in our new home. I'd drag him up the hill and we'd spend hours just walking around the site, imagining each and every room, and much to the amusement of the workers, Jacob even scratched 'Jacob and Nessie forever' into the newly poured concrete in the foundation of the house. I couldn't wait to be married. I couldn't wait to move in here. And I couldn't wait to get started on our own happy little family. This was going to be our home. I knew I'd be working on my wedding plans with single minded intensity the minute we get back to Bangor. In a way I couldn't wait to get back and yet there was a huge part of me that was reluctant to leave La Push.

I was not aware that Billy was upset. He had been upset with Jacob throughout the time that I was angry with Jacob. I only came to the realization when I saw the difference in his attitude with Jacob before and after we had resolved our Nahuel issue. Well, not exactly resolved, but at least now Jacob was willing to listen to what I had to say. There were many times that I'd look up after exchanging a look or a chaste caress with Jacob to find Billy smiling warmly at us. He's happy when we're happy. And I'm happy that he's happy. It was a nice cycle to be part of.

Rachel and I made plans to go to a spa in Port Angles on my last day in La Push. We wanted a girly day of being pampered. Our flight was scheduled for the next morning and Jacob made me promise that I won't delay in La Push any longer. I enjoyed my day with Rachel. It was nice spending this time with her like this. I didn't have that many friends growing up and that made me a little shy around strangers and making new friends was still a little hard for me. I was glad I had Rachel. She knew all my secrets so it was nice to be able to be open with her about everything. She was genuinely nice and I was glad that one of my closest friends would one day be my sister in law.

After our pampering, we wandered the streets, window shopping and gossiping. We stopped at a fruit bar and sat on one of the comfy couches with our fruity shakes. My day was absolutely perfect, until the least expected happened.

I really should start making full use of my heightened senses. This is why Jacob gets angry, sometimes I'd blindly walk into the unexpected when I was fully equipped to ensure everything was safe before hand. I was having such a nice time too and now everything was ruined. I stiffened up and clenched my fists in anger. It was an effort retraining myself. Rachel gently reached out to squeeze my hand in comfort and I managed to draw control somehow. Leah Clearwater sat and watched calmly from the armchair across from us.

"What do you want?" I managed to say this in a cool tone.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Good, then you can listen to what I have to say."

I gritted my teeth. Score one for Leah. I really, really hate her. She always breaks down my self confidence. Rachel stood up, "No one really wants to talk to you, Leah. Haven't you realized that by now?"

I saw the hurt flitter across Leah's face as she turned to me and pleaded "Renesmee, please? I just want to explain."

Something in the tone of her voice tugged at my heart strings, and I found myself agreeing rather reluctantly. Rachel looked at me with her eyebrows up, as if asking if I was really sure. I nodded and Rachel sat back down. Leah shot a glance at Rachel and then turned to me.

"I'd like to talk to you alone."

"Tough," Rachel replied before I could say anything. Looks like Rachel was sitting in for this conversation.

For a while there, I couldn't be sure what game Leah was playing. She started out by apologizing to me for trying to come between Jacob and me. Then she went on to explain how my family had basically screwed up her entire life, first by taking Sam away from her and then by turning her into a wolf. Throughout all this, Jacob was the only true friend she had. She could sense that he was acting solely on pity towards her, but he had pulled her out of some dark moments of her life. Because of that, she felt she owed him something. She always felt that imprinting took away a wolf's free will. Sam did love her first and in her mind, the imprinting forced Sam away from his one true love. It forced him to tie himself so completely to someone he couldn't possibly be in love with. And she felt that this is what was happening to Jacob. How could a self respecting wolf, the true Alpha to boot, want anything to do with a half vampire? Her hatred for my family clouded the view of Jacob's love for me and mine for him. It took Jacob kicking her out of his life to finally see what everyone else saw in Jacob and me. She finally saw how much Jacob truly loves me and how happy he is when he is with me. She finally realized that what she witnessed was not how her version of an imprinted wolf acts, but how a man completely in love acts.

I listened to her and I did not interrupt or offer her a tissue when the tears flowed down her face. I remained in my seat and gravely stared her down. The heartache that she had caused me was not just a handful and not recent. She had been flaunting herself around Jacob all my life. I did not want to forgive her, I didn't want her being friends with Jacob again, I didn't want to have anything to do with Leah Clearwater. And as I sat and watched her try to pull her self together, I found myself reaching out and grasping her hand. She held on to my hand as she broke out in sobs.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, I'm so sorry."

"Call me Nessie. All my friends call me Nessie."

_**Jacob**_

I brought our bags out of my room and found Quil and Embry in the living room watching Nessie fuss over Billy. I knew Billy enjoyed everything Nessie does for him but right now, with the audience, he was looking a little embarrassed. I grinned at him and enjoyed his discomfort until I felt that he was sufficiently coddled.

Embry and Quil went out to the car to give us some privacy to say goodbye and Billy took the opportunity to launch into episode three thousand two hundred and seventy five on how he didn't like all this living in sin business and that I should make an honest woman out of Nessie immediately. All this was said in Quileute of course, so Nessie wouldn't know what he was talking about. In his mind, I was the one who was delaying and 'disrespecting' Nessie. If he only knew who was actually causing the delay.

I had rented the latest Jaguar XJ when Nessie and I had arrived in Seattle, just to see if I could get a reaction out of her when she was sulking. I didn't of course, but right now, I could see Quil and Embry practically salivating over it. I tossed the key towards them to fight over who got to drive and I pulled Nessie into the backseat with me. The drive out of La Push was vastly different from the drive in. I really preferred having a happy and cheerful Nessie in my arms.

I was slouched back in my seat and Nessie sat curled up into my side, furiously scribbling into a book. I glanced over and realized with a jolt that it was her 'wedding and house plans' book. I couldn't explain the joy that filled me. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she turned into me and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. I caught Quil's eye in the rearview mirror as I was turning to look back out my window. He looked away almost immediately with a small smile on his face. What was that about?

We got to Seattle with lots of time to spare and us guys were hungry, so we found a nice restaurant to have brunch. This time I noticed how both Embry and Quil watched Nessie and me with identical smiles. I wondered why they watched us with such interest, especially at the times when she unconsciously strokes my upper arm while leaning her head against my shoulder or even when I pull her close to me as we walked. I had gotten used to this closeness that Nessie and I share, that draping my arm around her shoulder was second nature. I didn't have to think about it, I just did it. Having Quil and Embry watch us did not creep me out the way Nahuel did. It made me happy how they joked with her and listened to her when she talked but yet something puzzled me. Nessie seemed oblivious to it so I thought maybe I've gotten extra sensitive ever since Nahuel came into the picture. But one thing was for sure, something was definitely strange.

The flight back was rather uneventful, yet somewhat funny as we watched Embry try to pick up the stewardess. She seemed more into Quil, much to his disgust but Embry finally managed to finesse a date out of her, for tonight.

We rented a car at the airport, opting not to call any of the Cullens. I figured none of them would be aware that we're back, unless Charlie the big mouth had blabbed. Embry insisted on getting another Jaguar XJ as he didn't get a chance to drive on our way to Seattle. We all knew that he wanted a chick magnet for his date tonight and we humored him.

The drive to my place was full of fun and laughter, and we did make a few pit stops to get groceries and some take out food. I was still laughing as I watched a giggling Nessie unlock the front door and hurry in. Quil was checking out the house from the outside as the lights came on. It was his first time over here. He gave a low whistle before he turned to look at me "Not bad."

I grinned as I walked into the house and the scent hit me immediately. It was fresh. Very, very fresh. Nahuel was still inside the house and Nessie was usual was oblivious. I grabbed her and shoved her behind my back as Embry and Quil slipped into the house. They smelt Nahuel immediately and turned to look at me. None of us phased, but we were on full alert. They looked at me, as if waiting for an order and I nodded. Embry and Quil silently started moving through the house, checking every room with their noses.

I turned to Nessie "Babe, go wait in the car."

"No!"

"Nessie, please!"

"No, I'm coming with you!"

I sighed, stubborn as usual. "Fine, but stay behind me. And don't try anything."

I turned to follow Embry and Quil up the stairs and I felt her fingers curl into the back of my shirt as she plastered herself to my back. I wondered what we were going to find. What was Nahuel doing in my house? Especially, since we've been gone for a few days already. I gritted my teeth. No one was getting in my way today. I'm going to make Nahuel talk. I'm going to find out what exactly is going on inside that mind of his.

_**Nessie**_

I was really not paying attention. That was my excuse for not catching Nahuel's scent the minute I walked into the house. Right now I was scared. Three massive wolves against one half vampire, was not fair play and knowing Jacob's mood when it comes to Nahuel, I worried if I'd be able to stop them from tearing him apart.

I used my gift and told Jake to call Uncle Emmett or Daddy but he shook his head. That wolfish glare was in full force that, sexiness aside, it frightened me a little. Don't hurt him, don't hurt him. I was still using my gift on Jacob as I scurried along behind him, never letting go of my grip of his shirt. I managed to flash a nervous yet bright smile when he turned to scowl at me.

We followed Nahuel's scent up the stairs and into our bedroom. The first thing I noticed was the collection of photo frames on the bed. I gasped and ran to the bed. All of them were photographs of Jacob and me, taken from their rightful places from all over the house. I turned and found that the three wolf's complete attention was directed to the closet. I hurried back to Jacob and tried to get past him, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me back behind him. I held on to his arm as I stood on my toes and tried to peek over his shoulder. What they were staring at? The three of them seemed to be frozen in shock. My over active imagination went wide, imagining all sorts of scenarios while my common sense tried to take over and shoot down every preposterous thought I had.

When I finally managed to get an unhindered view, I was shocked and struck speechless. Nahuel was inside our huge walk in closet, dressed in a pair of Jacob's sweat pants and wife beaters. The clothes were way too big for him that he looked like a child playing dress up in his father's clothes. When Jacob turned to glare at me, I realized with a start that Nahuel had shocked me so much, that I was still projecting my thoughts to Jacob. I blushed and turned my attention back to Nahuel. He was hopping around the closet and making some weird and erratic movements with his hands. I realized that he had headphones on and that he was using Jacob's MP3 player. If I strained, I could almost hear The Ramones song 'What I like about you'.

That's when I realized that, yes he was wearing Jacob's clothes, the very same clothes that Jacob was wearing in the kitchen the day that Nahuel stood watching us, when we were dancing to this very same song.

Could Jacob's jealousy and insecurities be misplaced? Was Jacob a little premature in rushing us off to La Push, and then bringing Quil and Embry back as re-enforcement? Should I have brought Claire and that stewardess that Embry had a date with instead? Jacob turned to give me a withering glare and before I could stop myself, a giggle burst out.

That alerted Nahuel to our presence and he stopped his 'dancing' immediately. He looked very nervous as he started at the three fiercely glaring wolves. No one made a move and Nahuel stayed silent. There was only one way out of the closet and it was through Jacob, Quil and Embry. I could hear the furious pounding of Nahuel's heart. If he was a full human, I'd worry that he was half a step away from having a heart attack. My own heart melted when I realized that he must be terrified. I wondered how I could defuse the situation. I knew that Jacob would not let me take even one step closer to Nahuel.

Jacob, Jacob he's scared. Let him go. Please. I was grasping Jacob's arm as tight as I could. I slowly inched forward and this time, Jacob let me stand beside him, no longer intent on shielding me from the imagined danger. I attempted another step and was immediately yanked back to his side. I racked my brain. I wish I had my phone with me, but it was in my purse downstairs. I wished someone from my family was here, preferably Daddy or Grandpa Carlisle. I was working myself up into a panic when Embry suddenly dropped his fierce demeanor and burst out laughing.

_**Jacob**_

Of all the people I could have for friends, I wondered why I was saddled with these two jackasses. If not them, then it's the vampire clown duo, Emmett and Jasper. I glared at the hysterically braying Embry as Quil relaxed his stance to stand back and grin.

That was the cue for Nessie to try to rush to Nahuel. I had to hold her back. I didn't know how to react to this latest debacle. All I knew was that, I was still not comfortable with Nessie being around Nahuel. Today sealed the deal for me. He was unstable.

"Oh Nahuel, did we scare you? I'm sorry." She held her hand out for him, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and have something to drink."

I growled low in my throat when Nahuel attempted to take Nessie's hand. He took a step back immediately and Nessie turned to glare at me. I gritted my teeth. Will she never be cautious when danger stares her in the face?

"Are you done?" I snapped at Embry and he tried to pull himself together.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Grab jungle boy, we're going out to the woods to have a talk," I instructed, before I turned, half dragging Nessie with me. I made my way downstairs. She protested all the way, and then insisted on coming along. I was firm, telling her to stay in the house as Quil and Embry escorted Nahuel out the back door. But her stubbornness took over and I finally lost it.

"Damn it, Nessie! For once, just once could you listen to what I say?" I yelled.

I've never really raised my voice to her before. I've snapped at her and gotten angry with her, but this was the first time I actually yelled. She shut up almost immediately, staring up at me with huge eyes and I almost apologized. But I had to be firm. It's about her. It's always about her. My whole life revolves around her and with Nahuel coming in like this over and over again, I felt like I was not providing her with a safe environment. If I didn't do something about Nahuel, then I've failed as her. I just wish she'd see that.

"Stay here okay?" I whispered this time.

She nodded finally agreeing. "Don't hurt him, Jacob. He's an innocent."

I gritted my teeth. Always worrying about the jungle boy. I wish she'd understand how disturbing this whole Nahuel business is. I pulled her to me to press a quick kiss to her forehead and she whispered, "Be careful, Jacob. Please. I need you."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more."

_**Nessie**_

I scrambled to the phone the minute Jacob shut the back door behind him. I called Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle. Then I stood in the kitchen worrying and wondering if I should call Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, finally deciding to throw caution to the wind and call them anyway.

I was nervously pacing up and down in the kitchen, when my mom, Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme slipped in. "Mom!" I ran into my mother's arms.

They waited with me as chewed off all my nails. I pleaded with Aunt Alice to try to 'see' what was happening. She tried, for my sake. But as usual, with the wolves in the equation, her vision does not work.

I worried and worried. I wondered if there was a fight going on. Did I do the right thing in calling my family? Is Jacob attacking Nahuel? Is my family on Jacob's side or Nahuel's side? Would this incident trigger a fight between the vampires and the werewolves? Who would I want winning such a fight? Where was Huilen? What if Jacob got hurt? And as the time went by my own thoughts and imagination reduced me to a blubbering mess.

_**Jacob**_

We brought Nahuel to the woods behind my house. It would shelter us from prying eyes and give us a chance to 'talk'. If Nahuel wanted to bolt, then we were all up for the chase. In fact, I'd like it if he ran. I could hear his harsh breathing and the fast beats of his heart, as Quil kept shoving at him to go deeper into the woods. He was terrified. I could smell his fear, it was almost pungent.

I stopped to sniff the air. Sometimes Nessie gets so stubborn, she wouldn't listen to what I have to say, even if it was for her own good. I was satisfied when I couldn't get her scent. She was actually listening to me.

I turned back to jungle boy. "Sit," I ordered. Nahuel actually looked confused until Quil pushed him down onto a fallen log and Nahuel sat awkwardly. I watched him for awhile. He was actually hyperventilating pretty badly. I wondered if he was capable of passing out. I really didn't have a chance to do anything. And to be honest, I really only wanted to talk to him. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, what's the deal with coming into my house so often? Why's he obsessed with Nessie? Why is he always watching us? I was hoping for a chance to do this without any of the Cullens present. And as usual, when it comes to a confrontation, my wishes never come true.

Edward slipped through the woods and stopped beside me. "Jacob," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

He was soon followed by the rest of the Cullens. I guessed that Alice, Esme and Bella were with Nessie. Embry, Quil and I did not move from our spots until Huilen, the slowest of the vampires, threw herself in front of Nahuel and hissed.

She did not alarm me. As old as she was, I just knew that she was weak. I could probably take her on blindfolded and with one arm tied behind my back. I wondered which side the Cullens would be if things came down to a confrontation. Where would Nessie and I be if they took jungle boy's side? Would they take his side? Seeing how they've all been rather defensive and protective of Nahuel. Would ten years of friendship and closeness be wiped off by what is bound to happen today? I was filled with sadness suddenly. I wanted the Cullens on my side. They were my family too.

That's when Huilen chose to strike. She leapt towards me with a snarl and in that instant I made up my mind. I would not retaliate and put the Cullens in a position of having to take sides. Nessie would be okay without me. She had her family. I thought of her as I braced myself for the attack.

A/N – I guess most of you didn't like the last chapter huh? I guess it was the lack of motivation that brought this one on. Hint hint!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

"Mom, Daddy won't let anything happen to Jacob, would he?"

"No my darling, he wouldn't."

I was freaking out. Worry about Jacob was consuming my every thought. What if something happened to him? What was taking them so long? I was tempted to go out and look for them. The waiting was driving me crazy.

"I wish we never came back! I wish we stayed in La Push!" I spat at my mother. I don't know why I was lashing out at her. It suddenly struck me that although I love my parents and family, Jacob is the center of my universe. He is the most important person in my life. The one I can never live without.

She didn't say anything. She just rubbed my back in comfort. Suddenly I didn't want to be in her cold arms. I wanted Jacob's warmth. I needed his warmth and I moved away from my mother's embrace and leaned forward to rest my cheek against my knees and gulped in a few deep breaths. I looked up at Aunt Alice. "You would have seen him every time he decided to come over here. You knew how Jacob felt. Why didn't you do anything to stop him?"

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I really felt that he was harmless."

"He kept sneaking into my house! What was so harmless about that? Didn't any of you think it's wrong?" I cried, not caring that I had defended Nahuel to Jacob just before he had walked out the door.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't see it escalating into this."

I looked up at my mother. "What does he want? Why does he keep coming here? You know something. Tell me!"

"Nessie honey, he really is harmless."

"Stop saying that! What are you hiding from me?"

_**Jacob**_

Nessie loves me, with all her heart and soul. I saw how freaked out she was when she thought I had gotten shot. Regret filled me that I was not even putting up a fight to get back to her. But I know how much her family means to her, and I never want her to have to make a choice between her family and me. I love her so much. I concentrated on Nessie's face, how she wrinkles her nose at me, how she looks at me with so much love in her eyes, how she looks when I tease her into blushing, how she looks just before she kisses me, how she looks when she tells me that she loves me. And then I thought of my children. The children we were going to have someday and raise in that big house on the hill in La Push. Regret filled me. _My_ wife. _My_ future. _My_ family.

What the fuck am I thinking? Giving all that up? The hell I am. I'll fight for what's mine. Geez, as if I'd give up my happiness now. Not when I was finally having it in the palm of my hand. As common sense came flooding back into my senses, I heard the braying sounds of Embry's laughter. I opened my eyes to see four vampires crouched in front of me, ready to attack, facing Huilen. I saw Carlisle looking worried yet determined as he frowned at Huilen. I saw Quil and Embry standing by me but looking very relaxed and amused. Yes, Embry, the idiot was the only one laughing. Then there was the snarling Huilen herself. She was being held back from charging at me by Nahuel himself.

"No, you will not hurt him," Nahuel was murmuring into his aunt's ear. But she was still straining in his arms, trying to get away

What an interesting development. The Cullens really did take sides. _My_ side. I was ridiculously touched.

"You are family, Jacob," Edward snapped. Right, I know. I'm still touched.

I turned to face Carlisle who looked worried. "I just wanted to talk to him. I was not going to hurt him," I said in a way of explanation.

Carlisle nodded. "Huilen, it is only fair that Jacob gets an explanation."

"You would stand against your kind, Carlisle? This shape shifter almost attacked my nephew."

"He would not have hurt Nahuel. You heard him say that he only wanted to talk to him."

"You believe the word our enemy?"

"I believe the word of my family."

"Your family almost killed my nephew, Carlisle. Is this your form of hospitality?"

"I extended the hospitality of my home," Carlisle said gravely.

"Not the hospitality of my daughter and Jacob's home," Edward added.

"Huilen, do not be angry with them. I am at fault," Nahuel whispered.

I figured it was time I said something. "Look lady, every time I turn around, your nephew is inside my house. Out here, we wait for an invitation before stepping into someone's home, we don't break in. Today, I catch him in my home and in my clothes. How am I supposed to react to that? Offer him a cup of tea?"

Everyone turned to look at Nahuel in his too big clothes but somehow he was no longer embarrassed or scared. He straightened up and met everyone's curious stare head on.

"What were you thinking man?" I asked as Embry and Emmett started sniggering.

"I want to be like you, Jacob."

"What?"

"You make Renesmee very happy. I want to learn how to do that."

I stiffened up immediately and so did everyone else. Well, all except Huilen, Carlisle and Edward. "You can't have her, Jungle Boy. She's mine," I growled.

Nahuel looked surprised. "But Jacob, I don't want Renesmee."

Embry's snort didn't help matters. It made me very uncomfortable instead. "What's your fucking game, Nahuel?"

"Game? I just want to be like you, Jacob. You know how to make a woman happy. I want to learn how to make a woman happy."

That announcement was followed by a few snorts and more laughter.

I gritted my teeth. "Whose woman do you want to make happy?"

"My own woman one day. When I go back to my country."

Now it was Huilen's turn to gape at Nahuel. "Nahuel?"

"I have never allowed myself to consider a mate. I believed myself an evil being. And there are so few of us half vampires. I believed it was wrong. What my father did to my mother and to my sisters' mothers was evil. Then I met you Edward. You intrigued me. You loved the human you were with and you had a child. You turned your mate and you have a family. I could have had a family like that, had my father been anything like you."

I shot a glance at Edward and he had a solemn look on his face as he listened to Nahuel.

"My aunt and I came, because I wanted to see how someone like me, brought up in a loving family home would have grown up. I wanted to collect some memories to reflect on and imagine myself in such a family. That was my only intention. But when I came here, I found that Renesmee had found a mate of her own. I did not know that it was acceptable for my kind."

Nahuel looked at me, as if begging me to understand.

"I would watch the two of you. She is very happy. I have never seen my sisters happy like that. It fascinated me. And it gave me hope. I realized that I am allowed to have happiness like that. But I don't know how to make a woman happy. I don't know how to love a woman. That was why I watch you. You do it so well."

Okay. Embarrassing moment. I wish we had this conversation without an audience. "Why me? Why not Carlisle or Edward or Emmett or Jasper? I'm not even a vampire!"

"You make Renesmee very happy."

"Everyone makes their wives happy!"

"But Renesmee is very happy."

I give up. I really give up. This guy is beyond weird.

"Nahuel, Huilen. Let's return to Carlisle's house. We can talk there," Edward said, and Carlisle nodded.

"Forget it. I'm going home," I turned and stalked off towards my house. Quil and Embry fell into step behind me. I turned around and yelled, "And don't come into my house again unless personally I've invited you!"

I was still angry. I turned and shoved Embry hard as he laughed. Some help he was. "I'm sorry, man. It's just damn funny okay. Think about it. Did you ever in your wildest dreams think that things were going to fucking turn out like that?"

"No, I never in my wildest dreams think that my wolf brothers would stand by and watch a vampire try to attack me while my vampire family gets set to back me up."

"Aw, Jake man. They were not getting ready to back you up," Embry drawled.

"Yeah, they were taking over and protecting you," Quill guffawed.

"And what were you guys doing?"

"Watching," Quil stated the obvious.

"Yeah, as if you wouldn't have just flicked her off like a bug or something? You the man, Jake. Anyway, that show was too good to miss."

Gritting my teeth, I kept walking. Idiots. Both of them. But they were right, and they knew me too well. I would have just swatted her off and sent her flying had she really attacked. I kept my thoughts of giving up the fight to myself. That was not something I wanted to share with anyone just yet. I had no doubt that Edward would come and try to talk to me about it. But that can wait for another day. Right now, I needed Nessie. I needed to reassure myself that she's mine. I needed her in my arms where she belongs for the rest of eternity. For the rest of the forever she always talks about.

_**Nessie**_

I was pacing and pacing in the living room. Mom tried to make me sit down and Grandma Esme tried to get me to eat something but I didn't want anything and I didn't want them. I wanted Jacob. Just Jacob. My Jacob.

When the door swung open, my mind stopped working. The relief that flowed through me was overwhelming. I didn't know how or when I ran into Jacob's arms. When my thoughts started flowing again, I realized that I was in his lap and he was sitting on the floor and leaning back against the wall and we were just holding each other tight. I could hear movements in the kitchen and figured that Mom and Grandma Esme were doing what they loved doing, feeding the wolves.

I looked up at Jacob and placed my hand against his cheek, "I thought I lost you," I murmured as he turned his face to press a kiss to my palm.

"Nessie, marry me," he rasped.

I knew what he meant. He'd already proposed and placed a ring on my finger. But that was the magic of being in love and the romanticism of the whole proposal and the enchantment of getting engaged. This here right now was just the two of us stripped raw. Jacob and Nessie. Two souls created just for each other. Two hearts that beat, just for each other. I knew what he meant. I absolutely knew it.

"Yes." I leaned forward to press my lips to his and he pulled me much tighter against him and the intensity of the kiss deepened and became slightly rough. I knew exactly what he meant.

Alice interrupted by clapping and literally bounced over to us. "When? When? Nessie you need to set a date!"

I pulled slightly away from Jacob, just far enough away to answer Alice. "June 6th." And I then I pressed my lips back to Jacob's.

_**Jacob**_

June 6th. June 6th. That's like just a little over a month away. She's set a date. I started shaking and for a very little while there I worried that I might phase with Nessie in my arms. But then I realized that this was different from phasing. This was just me having an emotional moment. I couldn't help the snort that escaped me.

Nessie pulled back to look at me with an arched eyebrow. And Alice took the opportunity to start jabbering excitedly about wedding plans and what not. I didn't care. I just wanted to wallow in the knowledge that in little over a month, I'll be holding my wife in my arms.

"Go away pixie, I want to make love to your niece."

There were various yells and mock gagging sounds coming from the kitchen and I figured I was not going to get lucky anytime soon. I grumbled half heartedly as I let a laughing Nessie pull me up to my feet and we wandered over to the kitchen. There's always tonight.

The next day, brought Edward and Bella bright and early to burst my bubble. Edward and Bella's grim expressions alerted Nessie that something big and important was going on and no matter how hard I tried to get her to stay out of the conversation that Edward was just itching to have then and there, she wouldn't give in. She was there when Edward demanded to know why for a while there I was willing to just lie down and die.

I fidgeted as Nessie gasped and brought both her hands to her stomach, as if she was in pain. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. Every question she wanted answered, was there in her eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why?" My heart clenched when I heard the broken sound of her voice.

"I was stupid," I murmured as I tried to take her into my arms, but she backed away. "For a while there, I thought I didn't want your family to take sides. I didn't want _you_ to have to take sides if they chose the other side. I didn't want to put anyone in that position."

I did not expect the punch that landed in my gut. Damn! She packs a wallop. I grabbed her hand to see if she was okay but she shoved me away and started sobbing. Loud, gulping sobs racked her frame. I didn't care that Edward and Bella stood there watching. I didn't care about anything but her.

"I'm always on your side. _Always_," she sobbed still shoving me away and not allowing me to take her into my arms.

"Baby, that thought only crossed my mind for just a little while. Then I thought of you and how happy we are and I decided that I needed to be selfish. You mean too much to me to ever want to stay away. I'd fight death for you."

She finally came into my arms and cried into my chest for a while. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," I pressed her closer to me.

"Promise me that you'll always fight the hardest so you'll always come home to me," she whispered.

I knew what she meant. And this is why I love her so much. She needed me safe and she needed me alive, yet she understood what my being a wolf meant and not once did she ask me to turn my back on it. She knew I would be fighting her parent's kind once we move to La Push, and the only promise she wanted was that I'd fight my hardest so that nothing happens to me.

"Promise," I whispered back.

"You'll never sacrifice yourself?"

"Never."

"Good, because I _won't_ live with you."

_**Nessie**_

I was still deeply shook up. It was so hard for my mind to grasp that this hard headed man was willing to just give up and die just so I wouldn't have to make a difficult decision. Doesn't he know I've already made that decision? I'm always on his side. His. If anything happened to him, I'd die the very next minute. I don't have the strength or the inclination to live without him. I felt daddy place a hand on my shoulder. I knew he heard everything in my mind. I turned slightly in Jake's arms so I could look Daddy in the eyes.

"Sorry," I said frankly. I am sorry. But that was the truth. My parents love me and I love them too. But my priorities changed some time over the years. No matter what, Jacob came first. And what went through my mind earlier was the truth.

Daddy sighed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I know."

A little later, my whole family came by with Nahuel and Huilen in tow. I couldn't conjure up a smile for Huilen, not after finding out that she had intended to attack Jacob. Nahuel looked at me in shock, probably taking in my puffy eyes and red nose. But I didn't care about my appearance at the moment. I was still slightly shuddery from the shock I'd had earlier. I burrowed closer into Jacob's side.

"Jacob, I have come to apologize. I realize that it was wrong to come into your home the way I did. I truly did not mean any harm," Nahuel turned to me and continued. "Renesmee, I am very sorry about everything. You are truly very happy and loved and I only wanted to learn from Jacob how to make someone happy like that. I only wanted a teacher."

I didn't know how to answer Nahuel. One part of me felt sorry for him and I wanted Jacob to be friends with Nahuel and maybe talk to him or help him out somehow. But another part of me felt that Nahuel almost got Jacob killed yesterday. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come to terms with that. I chose to hold my tongue and only nod at him.

There was an uncomfortable silence after Nahuel's announcement and I stubbornly remained silent. Then I felt Jacob fidget uncomfortably before he cleared his throat.

"Dude, I don't know how to make a woman happy. I never took lessons. I'm just being myself around her. I love her and for some strange reason, she loves me back."

"How did you know that she likes to dance? How did you know that dancing in the kitchen that day would make her laugh so happily?"

"I didn't know. Like I said, I was just being myself. She just happens to like what I do," Jake flashed me his cheeky smile and I pinched him.

And then somehow the whole family got involved in the conversation and Grandpa Carlisle told Nahuel that he would have to go 'vegetarian' if he wants to be around humans for long periods of time and Aunt Alice decided to get Nahuel a proper wardrobe and somehow I heard Embry invite Nahuel to go clubbing with him. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Quil were going along just to make sure there were no 'problems'.

I stayed in Jacob's arms. I was content there. I needed to marry this man and move into our home in La Push. Nothing was going to stop me now. We've come too far. Jacob squeezed me. I figured I could guess what was going on through his mind. I was sure it was the same as mine.

_**Jacob**_

Quil and Embry left for La Push a few days later, but we managed to have a little talk first. Just us wolves. I asked them about the constant watching, Nahuel watched us and now Embry and Quil watch us. Back in La Push, Billy was watching us and when Charlie came down, he watched us too. I needed to know what was so interesting about Nessie and me.

The answer had me stumped. We just look so happy together, that we were making those around us just as happy. I got a little embarrassed after that. This sounded like what Nahuel said. But Quil said that he hopes he can look forward to such happiness someday in the future. I wished him all the best. Embry was another matter. He said the way I treat Nessie was totally different from the way that Sam treats Emily and Jared or Paul treats their imprints. There was just something different and magical about us that he sometimes wishes he could imprint already and have such happiness. I hope my brothers find what they are looking for.

The days after Quil and Embry's departures were crazy. Nessie was in full wedding mode and there were always a few female vampires around the house at all times. I took everything in stride. After all, they were all preparing for my wedding weren't they? I tried to be understanding about everything.

And I was the very soul of amiability until Esme made a suggestion. She suggested that Nessie move back to Edward and Bella's until we were married. She felt this would raise the magic and anticipation of our wedding night. Was she crazy? Deny me for more than a couple of days and the outcome will not be romantic but animalistic. The problem was, the only vampire I had difficulty raising my voice to, is Esme. I had difficulty saying no to her too. I turned my agonized eyes to Nessie to find her laughing. Why is she laughing? Can't she remember the number of times she's practically raped me after we've gone through a couple of days of the 'silent treatment'?

"Well Jacob? Aren't you going to answer Grandma?" She let out an unladylike snort after that.

Trying to be funny eh? Two can play that game baby. I turned to Esme. "That's a lovely idea Esme. Our wedding night will be so full of romance and anticipation."

"Yes," Esme agreed, but I could see the suspicion in her eyes. She knew I was up to something. We both smiled when we heard Nessie gasp.

"But Esme, I worry about your granddaughter. I don't know if she will be able to deny herself for that long. She can never get enough of my body, always demanding for more, more- ofhh." I broke off as Nessie launched herself on my back and attempted to close my mouth with both her hands.

I shook her off and attempted to continue, "Why do you think I always look so tired? She –"

This time I really couldn't continue when Nessie threw herself back at me and started shrieking at me to shut up. I let her wrestle me to the ground and over her shrieks I shouted at Esme, "See how wild she is? Even in front of you!"

So that's how it was settled, Nessie and I will remain together until the night before our wedding. I can handle that. No sweat.

And the days went by and I found that I couldn't wait. The countdown has started. I'm about to become a happily married man.

A/N – I guess the wedding is coming up? Hhmm.. How do you guys feel about that?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit.

_**Nessie**_

We had booked the entire Resort at First Beach for the whole week, and with permission, work was underway to build a wide wooden walkway leading from the Resort, to a platform-like jetty being built over the water. I figured it would be meaningful and romantic to get married where Jacob's ancestors and the past chiefs of the Quileute tribe must have gotten married, but there was no harm in modernizing things according to the times. I wanted simplicity and beauty combined, and Jacob was giving me free reign. He had a small little condition though. He did not want to get married in buck skins or a loin cloth. I decided to have a little fun and let him sweat a little.

I was rushing around like a mad person, having just left the Resort. I had a quick check in with the caterer, then my own final dress fitting. I was now heading for our new house. Construction work was still underway. But I made it a point to come up a few times a day. Work was going on pretty fast and we should be able to move in after our honeymoon. 'Should be' was the keyword. Everyone kept telling me to be prepared if the house was not complete. I had already picked out my furniture and kitchen appliances and Jacob had already picked out _all_ the electrical equipments from the home theater system to the barbeque pit. I basically knew where I wanted what, and my family was going to help set everything up. Hopefully everything will be ready for us to move in when we return, and then I can start putting all my personal touches everywhere as well as set up my studio.

Jacob and I had both our cars transported over to La Push. The drive from Bangor to La Push would have been murder especially with the time constraints I had. I got out and shut the door of my Porsche Cayenne, smiling my hellos to the workmen who were packing up for the day. I wandered around checking out the progress of the day as the last workman left. I took in the view of the sea in the distance and thought of the journey that brought me here, days away from becoming Mrs. Jacob Black.

I heard a rustle in the bushes and calmly turned to watch as a huge russet wolf appeared and sort of strutted over to me. When he was close enough, I pressed myself against his shoulder and buried my face in his fur. "Welcome home, honey. Hard day at work?" I smiled.

He nudged me away from him and getting the hint, I took a couple of steps back. I watched as he phased back to his human form and straightened up in all his glory. That cheeky grin I love so much, wide on his face.

"Shameless," I laughed. "Get dressed before someone calls Grandpa Charlie for indecent exposure."

"No sense of adventure," he grumbled as he pulled on his shorts.

"Oh I'm adventurous alright," I replied as I started walking towards my car.

Jacob caught up with me and taking my hand, he started leading me down the hill. I guess we're leaving my car here for now.

"Good thing you're adventurous then, cos we're going to a nudist colony for our honeymoon."

After saying that, he let out a loud whoop and ran the rest of the way down the hill. I was horrified. No way. I ran after him, all the way to Billy's house. I enjoyed Billy's laughter as I chased Jacob around the couch and around Billy's chair. I only stopped when Jacob started pushing Billy to ask me why I was trying to catch him. He's such a rascal.

_**Jacob**_

Quil, Embry and I were lounging on the sofa in the Cullen mansion in Forks watching the game with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. We were actually here to try out our outfits for the wedding. I never gave my measurements or anything, neither did Quil or Embry. Every time I asked Nessie, she'd say loin cloths come in standard measurements. I knew she was joking. Alice is a miracle worker, so I'm sure we're here to try on what must be our designer suits. Right now though, Alice was sitting on the bottom of the grand staircase looking grumpy. Must be hell being the sole female in a group of males. She had been trying to get us to try on our suits on for the past hour. It was fun riling her up like this.

I barely heard the beginning strains of her phone's ring tone before it was up at her ear. "No, Renesmee, no one has tried on their clothes because –"

I sprung out of my chair and rushed over to her and snatched the phone away from her. "Nessie, baby?" I was surprised to hear the silent sounds of the phone. I looked at the display and realized that the display was blank.

"Gotcha," cried the pixie as she started dragging me up the stairs to the sounds of the guys' cheers and jeers. Damn.

Quil and Embry were standing up with me. I couldn't decide which one of them would be my best man, hence the number two. Nessie was having two bridesmaids too. She was holding their identities a secret, but I guess Rachel would be one as they were as thick as thieves. I wondered about the second one.

As I pulled on my suit jacket, I looked at myself in the mirror. The facial features of Jacob Black stared back at me. The old Jacob Black, the boy I once was. But the shyness and the self consciousness I used to have in my teens, was nowhere to be seen. In its place was, the strong self confidence and a self assurance that I'd developed over the last ten years. The boy was gone. A man was here to stay. I wondered what my father thought of the change. We've never discussed it.

_**Nessie**_

I stormed out of the little red house and got into Rachel's car. We were off to get our nails done. I had agreed to this last minute plan as I needed the distractions. Right now I was actually angry with a whole bunch of vampires and certain members of the wolf pack.

Nahuel was coming for my wedding. Huilen opted not to, but Nahuel was apparently filled with utter enthusiasm to witness my nuptials. Hasn't he done enough already? Rachel was aware of the source of my anger.

"Relax Nessie. Paul told me that your family's little guest is not allowed to step foot into La Push without the escort of a wolf. So there's no way he's going to be waltzing in and taking you by surprise anytime."

"I know, I know. I don't really know why I'm so angry."

"Okay, don't think about that. Let's talk about your party," a voice piped up from the back seat.

I groaned. "I don't want male strippers or phallic shaped cakes or anything silly like that!" I knew I had to put my foot down and I had been very firm over the past weeks. I wondered how successful I was when all I heard was the laughter of my two bridesmaids.

They were throwing me my hen party tonight. And Jake had his stag do too. I wandered what the guys had planned for him. I knew that the men from my family were attending, so I knew with Daddy and my Grandfathers there, nothing will get out of hand, yet again, with my Uncles there, I had a cause to wonder.

After a relaxing manicure and pedicure, we headed over to Rachel's place where the rest of the Mrs. Wolves and the female members of my family were already gathered with magnums of champagne and other alcohol, courtesy of Aunt Rosalie, and various other hen party paraphernalia.

I was more or less tipsy as I stumbled out of my mother's car with my bags of naughty gifts and made my way to the front door. She waited until I had the front door open and I blew her a sloppy kiss before I closed the door behind me and tried to be a quiet as I could as I crept to Jacob's room. I was surprised to find him already in bed and I snuggled into him. He obliged by lifting up a heavy arm to drape around me, but that was about the only acknowledgement I got out of him. I giggled softly when he started snoring loudly.

_**Jacob**_

I woke slowly, in stages. My sense of smell taking in the delicious scents of cooking bacon, my sense of hearing taking in the sounds of the numerous voices inside the house, my sense of touch appreciating the curvy body draped over me. I cracked open my eyes and let my sense of sight sweep over Nessie's slumbering form and grinned to myself. She must have been really wasted when she came home last night, judging from the fact that she was asleep in her underwear and how her eye makeup had smeared. I was half tempted to take a picture to use for blackmail sometime in the future, but in the end, I admitted to myself that I didn't really have much guts to rile her.

I eased carefully away from her and made my way to the bathroom. One benefit of being a wolf, you can overindulge to your heart's content and then wake up the next morning with no hint of a hangover. I wondered about Nessie. She'd never really gotten drunk before and I was curious to find out if she would have a hangover. After my shower, I shook Nessie awake. I knew Bella and Rosalie had come to drive Nessie to Forks. The next time I see her, she'll be walking down the aisle towards me.

Nessie sat up, still groggy and with bad bed hair. I hid a smile. This was going to be fun.

"Jakey?" she whined.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, baby."

"My mom's gonna come take me away from you," she said plaintively.

"And after tomorrow, no one can ever take you away from me," I said tenderly.

She finally opened her eyes and gave me a huge smile. The state of her hair and smeared makeup giving her a slightly crazed appearance. I really wanted to laugh. "We'll be married tomorrow," she said softly.

"Yeah, now you better go get ready before your mom and aunt comes barging in here. How's your head?" I asked making my way to the closet. "Any signs of a hangover?"

"No," she mumbled, standing up and stretching.

"Hey," I said as she started moving towards the bathroom. She turned, giving me an enquiring look. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

I hovered by the bathroom door and counted to four before I heard her horrified shriek. I burst out laughing as Bella and Rosalie rushed into the room.

"Jacob, you could have warned me!" she yelled before she slammed the bathroom door shut, just before Rosalie or Bella could catch a glimpse of her.

_**Nessie**_

I sat at Daddy's old piano and let my fingers trail over the keys. I smiled as I felt someone sit beside me.

"You all set for tomorrow kiddo?"

"Yes, I've only been waiting all my life," I laughed.

"Jake's a good kid. You could have done worst."

I smiled as Uncle Emmett pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too, Uncle Emmett."

When Uncle Emmett left, Daddy quietly slipped in. We tinkled on the piano for a little while. Both of us comfortable with just each other's presence until Daddy started playing my Lullaby. The Lullaby he had written for me when I was still a little girl. Once upon a time, I wouldn't go to sleep until Daddy played it for me. I couldn't remember when I'd outgrown that little ritual.

"When you started noticing Jacob," Daddy whispered.

I looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, I remember that day clearly. I knew it would eventually come the minute he imprinted on you. But it still affected me when it actually happened."

"When what happened?"

"When he took the main spot in your heart. Over me."

I hugged Daddy's arm that was closest to me and lay my head on his shoulder, "Oh Daddy, I love you. I'll always love you."

_**Jacob**_

I shut the door behind Quil and Embry and made my way back to the living room where Billy, Paul and Rachel sat. I dropped down onto the armchair and stretched my legs out.

"Jacob, Rebecca is not coming."

I shrugged. I was not surprised and I realized I didn't care anymore. This was not the first time that I had sent her money for a trip down which she'd cancelled in the last minute. Lately I've been sending tickets. I guessed she was cashing them. I knew that Rachel was getting immune to the disappointment that was Rebecca, but right now, I felt bad for Billy. He still believes her when she tells him she's coming. Right now, he looked old and frail as he faced the disappointment yet again.

"Dad, did you send her any money?" Rachel asked gently.

I could tell from the furtive look on his face that he had. But I let it slide. This really was not the first time. I wondered how both my sisters could have turned out so differently.

Later, after Rachel and Paul had left, I headed for my room.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Dad?" I turned to face Billy. He remained silent, so I walked up to him and crouched in front of him.

"I - I'm proud of you, Son."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I wish your mother could have seen the man you've become."

I smiled at him. It was rare for him to give me a praise of any kind, but I always knew how he felt, he'd usually be beaming with pride. I leaned forward and hugged him, another rare occurrence between us.

"I love you, Jacob."

"Love you, Dad."

_**Nessie**_

"Hey, single man."

"Hey, single woman. Can't sleep?"

"No, I miss you," I whispered into the phone.

"Want me to take a run over there? I can sneak out at day break, no one would know."

I snorted, causing Jacob to laugh.

"So, I got you something blue. Rachel's gonna pass it to you tomorrow."

"Really? What did you get me?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise, baby."

"Jakey, tell me, tell me." Sometimes whining helps with Jacob.

"Okay, okay. It's a lacey blue thong."

I didn't know how to react to that. I was actually shocked. Until he started laughing.

"Jacob!" I hissed into the phone.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"This time tomorrow, you'll be Nessie Black." That was enough to make me melt.

"I love you, Jakey."

"I love you more."

I smiled as Aunt Alice slipped into the room. "Jakey, I have to go now."

"Okay, night baby."

"Night Jacob."

"Don't forget to wear the thong I got you tomorrow," he snickered.

"Idiot."

_**Jacob**_

The next day brought some of my out of town relatives. A lot of them I've not met since I was a kid. Esme had foreseen this and had catered enough food to feed an army. Well planned as it was practically an army of wolves squeezed into Billy's house.

We left for the Resort at four in the evening, giving us more than enough time to get dressed before the wedding. I knew Alice had moved all our clothes and toiletries to the Resort already, obviously not trusting us enough to dress ourselves.

"Hey, Jake?" Embry tried to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"You nervous?"

Was I nervous? I was pacing the floor, and I was anxious. But nervous? "Nah." I was ready for this. I was actually excited. I grinned at Embry.

"Sappy, love struck fool."

_**Nessie**_

A few of Jacob's aunts and relatives were paying me a visit in my room. I was already dressed and my hair and makeup all done expertly. I was nervous. I knew the little old ladies were sizing me up. I've seen them at Rachel's wedding, but I'd never been introduced to them before. They'd taken it upon themselves to invite themselves into my room. Right now, I worked hard to maintain the smile on my face as they kept looking me over and whispering to themselves in Quileute. I wondered if they thought I was good enough for Jacob.

I was relieved when Rachel slipped into the room. She looked surprised to see her relatives. "What are you all doing in here?"

"We came to visit Renesmee," the self proclaimed spokesperson piped up.

"What are you holding Rachel?" Someone else asked.

She handed me the small package. "Jake wanted me to pass this to you. It's supposed to be your something blue."

There was a resounding chorus of 'ah's' coming from the little old ladies and I blushed. I thought he was joking. "Thank you, Rachel." I snatched the box and placed it into a drawer in the vanity.

"Open it. Let's see what Jacob has gotten for you," someone suggested.

I felt the panic settle in. It's the thong. I know it is. These ladies were going to become my relatives. What will they think of Jacob and me? I was mortified. I tried to resist their urgings but in the end I had no choice but to open the parcel. It was either that or appear rude. Jacob! Why do you put me into these spots?

A lacy blue thong it was not. Thank God. It was thin platinum anklet, set with small blue sapphires all around it. It was beautiful. Simple and elegant. I loved it. I love my silly wolf too. He was such a romantic. I heard another chorus of 'ah's' as I bent to fastened the anklet onto my left foot.

I had a brilliant idea. As soon as I was left alone with my bridesmaids, I rushed to the wardrobe and started digging through the bags there. I found what I was looking for in one of the bags I received at my hen party. I rushed into the bathroom with it as Rachel called out to me, laughing.

"How much of something blue do you need?"

Aunt Alice lent me my something borrowed. It was a garter. And it brought forth many laughs as I pulled it on.

My something old however, was really special. Daddy gave me a beautiful old hairclip set with diamonds and sapphires. It was once his mother's he said. She would have wanted her only grandchild to have it. I was touched. Aunt Rosalie helped me to pull up one side of my hair and fasten the clip.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Once upon a time, a little girl stood in front of her mirror and wished and wished that the love of her life would one day notice her. That same little girl stood here today, all grown up and all set to marry that love of her life.

A/N – I really needed to write the sappy stuff before the wedding. Actually, it wrote itself! I sat down to write the wedding and this happened. Next and final chapter, the wedding itself. Promise! I'm really really sorry if you guys hate this chapter.

So do you guys think I should write a sequel or just stop writing all together? Are you all bored of me yet?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit.

_**Jacob**_

There was an impromptu poker session going on in my room. There was hardly any elbow space with the number of wolves and vampires crammed in closed quarters. Surprisingly, there were only good natured ribbings going around and no premature phasings. When Seth dared Emmett to eat a handful of M&M's, Emmett ate each M&M one by one, chewing each one and then opening his mouth to show that he's actually eaten it as Collin and Brady cheered him on. Things looked almost like a weird Fear Factor episode and Garrett from the Denali clan looked positively sick as Jasper laughed with Jared and Paul. He then smoothly won that round of cards. Nahuel was excitedly filming everything with his new toy, a camcorder passed down to him from Emmett.

Before long, Bella knocked and stepped into the room. "Hi guys, sorry to break things up. But I guess you should all start taking your places outside now."

Embry dropped the cards he was holding and went slightly pale. "Oh shit! Is it time?"

"Yeah, why are you panicking?" Quil asked.

"I dunno. Jake man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," I laughed.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked softly. The room cleared almost immediately as I nodded. Bella took the chair across from me and smiled tenderly.

"What's up Bells?"

"Can you believe where life's journey has taken us?" She sighed.

I smiled. Hard to believe that once upon a time, I didn't want Bella to marry Edward. Hard to believe that I wanted Bella to terminate the pregnancy that resulted from that marriage. Hard to believe that in minutes, I will be marrying the result of that very pregnancy and marriage. It is a wonder what strange paths life takes us through and where it leads us.

"Are you happy, Jacob?"

"Very happy, Bella."

"Good, now get off your butt and go marry my daughter." She got up and started making her way to the door. Bella has always been my best friend. As much as she wants the best for Nessie, she cares about me too. I knew she was deliriously happy with this marriage between her daughter and me.

"Hey, mother-in-law."

With a strangled sound, she spun to face me, looking horrified until a giggle burst out of her. "Oh my God! I didn't think of that! That sounds horrible!" We both laughed.

"Thanks for choosing Edward all those years ago," I said, suddenly serious.

She smiled softly. "You're very welcome."

_**Nessie**_

"Are we ready? Are we ready?" Aunt Alice flitted by everyone, making sure that every fold and pleat of every outfit was perfect. Every curl and wave of our hair was in place. When she started on every petal on our bouquets, I knew I had to stop her.

"Aunt Alice, relax. Everything's perfect already."

"I'm overreacting aren't I? Okay, okay. It's time. Are you ready? Where's Edward?"

"I'm over here Alice," Daddy said softly from where he'd been moodily leaning against the wall for the past half hour.

When we got to the back entrance of the Resort, I peeked out at the beach. I was satisfied with how everything looked. There were some minor changes from my original idea, I had accepted the suggestions that Emily, Kim and Rachel had given me. I watched Jacob for a moment as he stood tall and proud on the platform, laughing with Quil and Embry. They wore matching tan suits, but somehow Jacob stood out. The color suited him so well. I loved the way the jacket stretched over his broad frame. I loved how the creases of the pants flowed down his long legs to fall over his shiny brown leather shoes. I liked how he had gelled his chin length hair away from his face. Neat and tidy for once and it gave him such a handsome and distinguished look. My breath hitched. I'm marrying this man. He is finally going to be all mine.

Daddy pressed a kiss to my forehead. "He's been all yours since the day you were born," he smiled down at me.

"I know. Thank you for accepting him, Daddy."

Daddy smiled. "It was very easy accepting him, sweetheart. I've always known that you were both meant for each other."

_**Jacob**_

I strode out to the jetty like platform with Quil and Embry, stopping to shake the hands of the guests already gathered, and some hugs and kisses from various wolf girls and relatives. I took in the full effect of the setting as I walked. Nessie has really done wonders. She is such an artistic genius. I know it's my wedding and all, but damn I was impressed. James Island stood like a backdrop behind the platform and there were multiple medium sized driftwood bonfires lit in a semi circle, surrounding everything in a blue light as the setting sun threw shadows and streaks of light all over. With muted electrical lights strategically placed and the soft mist coming in from the sea, the entire setting had an ethereal quality.

I got to the platform and shook the judge's hand. We were using a judge to marry us, as neither Nessie nor I were especially religious. A judge seemed appropriate for our beliefs. I turned to check out the seated guests. Billy sat by Charlie, both of them looking very emotional. I wondered if they were thinking about Nessie and me getting hitched or the fact that after close to forty years of friendship, they were now going to be related. I saw Nahuel, sitting between Emmett and Jasper and looking excited. I shook my head. That guy never ceases to amaze me. Embry is his current idol, since he was the one willing to take him out and introduce him to a rather wild lifestyle. I guess Nahuel's current mantra is 'I want to grow up and be just like Embry'.

I noticed a few 'non-family' vampires in the crowd. Some with Carlisle and Esme, and some with the Denali clan. Although my brothers were keeping a close watch over La Push and Forks, I knew that the 'non-vegetarian' vampires were respecting the Cullens and would not try hunting in the vicinity.

When the music changed, I straightened up and watched the entrance as a sudden hush fell over the guests. Rachel floated out slowly. I watched her smirk at Paul before she reached out to lightly squeeze Billy's shoulder as she passed him. Then she looked up at me and winked. I grinned at her and almost missed Embry's "Holy shit!"

I looked up to watch Leah Clearwater slowly glide down and walk towards the platform. Gone was the usual bitchy expression. Today she looked relaxed and happy, as she smiled softly at me before taking her place beside Rachel. For the first time ever, I thought I saw the person Sam must have fallen in love with before he had imprinted on Emily. So Leah was the surprise bridesmaid. Sometimes I never know how Nessie's mind works. I wondered when and where they hooked up and became pally enough for Nessie to chose her to be her bridesmaid. Nessie never ceases to amaze me.

And then I forgot everything, as I watched Nessie glide down the path on Edward's arm. They looked more like an older sister and younger brother than father and daughter, but they made a striking couple. Both of them slim and tall, the unique bronze hair color, the sharp nose and the elegant curve of their chins and cheekbones. The resemblance was uncanny. The official story spun for all my relatives and some of the guests who were not in on the secret, was that Nessie and Edward are brother and sister, but that Nessie was raised by another foster family until they found each other years later.

God she's gorgeous. I wanted to laugh. She went on and on about getting a simple dress and I had been a reluctant spectator during most of her arguments with Alice on how simple her dress was. Nessie's dress was nothing like the frothy lace concoction that Rachel wore or the yards of satin that Kim had been swathed in. It was a simple dress alright, falling gently to flow over her curves and swirl around her ankles. Somehow, watching Nessie walk down the aisle, she didn't look like she was clad in a simple and unadorned dress. With the slight mist surrounding her, she looked like an angel. My angel.

I wanted to look at Bella and Esme, would they be crying vampire tears? I wanted to look at Billy and Charlie. Would they be teary eyed too? But I couldn't look away from Nessie as she smiled brilliantly at me. This was it. This was it.

_**Nessie**_

I clung to Daddy's arm as we walked, a little worried that I'd trip and fall. I knew I was very excited and I always get klutzy when excited. But somehow, just watching the expressions flitter across Jacob's face was enough to keep me steady. The rascal, cheeky look wavered as we got closer and when Daddy kissed my forehead and placed my hand in Jacob's, he had a very serious and solemn look. He kissed my hand before we turned to face the judge.

The weight of the day hit me suddenly and with an impact just as it was my turn to say I do. My voice shook and my eyes filled with tears. I remembered all the fear I had that Jacob couldn't possibly love me when he had been loving me all along, all the fear I had that he would imprint on someone else when he had already imprinted on me, I remembered all the jealousy I felt when random women made passes at him but he's always had his eyes only on me. All of my dreams and wishes were actually coming true today. I looked up into Jacob's equally damp eyes and I smiled as I said "I do."

And then it was his turn. Jacob smiled tenderly down at me as he said in a loud and ringing voice, clearly for everyone to hear, "I do." I felt that my life was complete.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

I had goosebumps as I heard those words. I am Jacob's wife and he is my husband. I heard people cheer and whoop and clap all around me, but all I could focus on was the beaming face of my husband. _MY_ husband.

_**Jacob**_

"You may now kiss your bride."

I hadn't looked at anyone else since Nessie started walking down the aisle and I've yet to look away from her glowing face as I cupped her face and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to me and as I raised my head up again, I watched her spiky lashes flutter open.

I smiled as Embry and Quil pounded me on my back, laughing and congratulating me but I never turned away from my wife. And I then heard the judge say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."

I liked the sound of that and I pulled Nessie back into my arms to kiss her again, deeply this time as I heard all my wolf brothers yip and howl loudly as the rest of the guests stood up and clapped. I let out a loud whoop as well. Hey, what can I say, we're wolves.

_**Nessie**_

I am Mrs. Nessie Black, I'm Nessie Black, I'm Mrs. Black, I'm Jacob's wife. These thoughts ran over and over through my mind as I was hugged and kissed and squeezed by my family and Jacob's. Everything was a blur. I laughed and I cried and I giggled and I blinked. We were rushed about around the beach for a quick photography session. We posed with my family, we posed with Jacob's family, we posed with the wolves and their other halves, and we posed and we posed until everyone was called into the Resort for the dinner reception.

Aunt Rosalie dragged me away to quickly freshen up my makeup and then I was in Jacob's arms once again. I couldn't eat, only managing the few bites that Jacob fed me himself.

I barely remember listening to the toasts as everything was a blur, but Daddy's carefully worded toast remained in my mind. It should have been the father of the bride's speech but he had done such a good job wording it, that it could have passed as a brother to sister speech to Jacob's unsuspecting relatives. I was in a daze for most of the speech, only registering certain parts of it.

"I have never dared dream or hope for someone like Renesmee in my life. Her very existence has been a miracle which has brightened and blessed my life for these past nine years. And almost every step of the way, I've had to share her with Jacob. But somehow, I've never felt resentment over that. Perhaps it was an intuition of sorts, but I accepted that they were made for each other. Today I watched her marry the man of her dreams and am filled with pride and confidence that they're embarking on a wonderful journey filled with love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness. I raise my glass to toast Nessie. She's dreamt of this day since she was a little girl and now her dream has come true. Renesmee and Jacob, I wish you much love and happiness in your new life together."

There were by loud gasps from many of the wolves when every member of my family drank from their champagne glasses.

The only other speech that registered in my mind was Jacob's speech when he thanked all our guests.

"I wish to toast everyone gathered here. Your support and love through the years has been one of the important factors that smoothed the way to this special day. My new wife and I – I like the sound of that," Jacob laughed and this prompted everyone else to laugh as well. "My wife and I thank you for everything and I wish that you may all have the joy and happiness that the two of us have been blessed with today."

_**Jacob**_

The speech session, when it started was full of humor. Nessie clung to me the entire time and I knew she was in a world of her own. I could tell from the random images I kept getting from her. She was not aware that she was projecting her thoughts to me and I kept squeezing her hand every time she thought of something especially sweet. God I love this woman.

Quil gave the first toast and in a way it started off the earlier round of toasts in a fun manner. "I googled 'How to deliver a great best man speech,' and I found out that I'm supposed to sing the praises of the groom and tell you all what a great guy he is. Unfortunately, I can't sing to save my life and am a horrible liar." Everyone laughed. And when the laughter died down, Quil continued. "Nessie is a wonderful, gorgeous, kind hearted and talented person who deserves a great husband. Jacob, my man, thank goodness you snapped her up before she found one."

Everyone laughed as I pretended to punch Quil.

Then Embry made his toast. "Let's toast to the good things in life. Freedom, irresponsibility, the cute girls in bikinis. Jake buddy, these are just a few of the things you'll be giving up, but we're sure you'll be getting much more in return. When you find out what exactly, be sure to let us know."

And from then on, it was one wolf or a vampire, standing up to give us funny advice and suggestions on how to handle married life. I've never really enjoyed being the center of attention, but somehow, on this day, I loved everything that was happening.

_**Nessie**_

When the dancing started, Mr. and Mrs. Black were called onto the dance floor for the very first dance. When I had hired the band, I had given them a list of songs to play for each dance; songs for when I danced with Jacob, and when I danced with Daddy. So I was surprised when the beginning strains of Roberta Flack's 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' started. From the grin on Jacob's face, I knew immediately that he had something to do with the change of songs.

I cried again as we danced, as I listened to Jake softly croon the words into my ear, as we swayed to the music. When the song ended, just before Daddy walked up to claim the next dance, I whispered to Jacob, "You surprise me Jacob. I thought I had picked the right song, but you picked the perfect song."

"The words are exactly what I feel for you, babe. I always knew that I'd have my first dance with you as my wife to this song."

I could only stare at him. How did I get so lucky?

"May I cut in?" Daddy asked.

Jacob nodded and kissed the back of my hand before handing me over to Daddy.

_**Jacob**_

As I danced with Bella, I watched Edward and Nessie. Edward had his burning man expression on his face and Nessie clung to him as if she'd never see him again.

"Bells, do you think they're overly dramatic? They're acting like they'll never see each other again."

"Give him a break. His baby just married a wolf."

"And your baby didn't?"

"My baby just got married to my best man. So I'm totally cool about it."

"Oh, there's Seth, let's get his opinion on that," I laughed as Bella lightly smacked my arm.

I danced with Rachel, I danced with Alice, I danced with various wolf girls and I also danced with Rosalie. Then I had no choice but to dance with tiny old ladies who were supposedly related to me. The whole time, I kept watching my wife. I smiled as that word flowed over me. _My wife_. I wanted her back in my arms where she belongs.

"So do I get to dance with the groom?"

Ah, Leah. I wondered when I'd bump into her. Shrugging I held my hand out and she accepted as I led her to the dance floor. We swayed to the music for a while before I had to ask. "So how did this come about?"

She remained silent for a while, and then she sighed. "I've never given her a chance. Ever. And then when you cut me off so completely, I finally started thinking. Hindsight's a bitch," she laughed and then went silent for awhile. "I realized that I've never really seen you happy until she came into your life and when the two of you finally got together, I was too blind to see how much you both loved and needed each other."

I shuffled uncomfortably. Am I supposed to say something?

"I only wanted you to be happy, Jacob. Honest. I explained myself to her, told her everything and do you know what she said?"

I shook my head. With Nessie, anything was possible.

"She said 'Call me Nessie, all my friends call me Nessie.' I was such a bitch to her and she considered me her friend."

I watched as Leah furiously blinked away her tears. "She's been a great friend these past months and she's helped me grow a lot – emotionally. I just wanted to tell you that I was wrong about her. I'm really happy that you married her. She is extraordinary, in a very good way. I just hope someday, you and I can be friends again."

I smiled at Leah. "Hey, any friend of Nessie's, is a friend of mine."

_**Nessie**_

We were spending the night at the bridal suite here at the Resort and driving up to Seattle the next afternoon to catch our flight to our honeymoon destination. The venue was still kept as a secret from me, but for me, any place with Jacob by my side was enough for me.

When my dance with Uncle Emmett ended, he gave me a bear hug, lifting me off my feet. I clung to him. As cold as his arms were, the love flowing from him warmed me. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you Uncle Emmett."

We didn't have to say anything else. It was rare when Uncle Emmett got serious. And this was one of those few times.

Uncle Jasper was a little more eloquent. Telling me that I was always more than a niece to him. I was a precious gift that all of them were blessed with but had never dared to hope for.

Grandpa Carlisle hugged me tight. We didn't need words. I knew what was in his heart. Grandpa Charlie was silent too. He was uncomfortable dancing, but determined to have this dance with his only granddaughter. His eyes were as wet as mine. He pressed a kiss to my forehead when the song ended, trying discretely to sniff.

When Aunt Alice signaled me to say that it was time for me to leave, I knelt by Billy's wheelchair. He held both my hands and beamed at me before pulling me close to press a kiss to my forehead. "Welcome to the family, my daughter."

"Thank you, Billy."

"I think it's time you called me Dad."

I smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

_**Jacob**_

I watched silently as Bella and Nessie hugged and spoke softly to each other. I didn't want to intrude on this mother and daughter moment, so I kept my distance, even when Nessie started sobbing. They were soon joined by Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I watched that emotional gathering for a while until I noticed Emmett watching me. I expected one of his signature smirks, designed to irritate the hell out of me, instead he looked solemn. He walked up to me and wrapped me in a bear hug, lifting me off my feet for a second. Then he patted my shoulder and walked away.

Esme came up to me and hugged me tight and congratulated me again. Then she told me to go rescue my wife and take her away as she was getting a little too overwhelmed. I did what she said.

When I approached Nessie, Rosalie turned to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I was surprised. That was the first time. She squeezed my hands before she walked away into Emmett's arms.

Alice was uncharacteristically quiet. She stared at me for a little while as I stared back. "You never let me do your hair or anything, yet you look good."

"It's hard to improve perfection," I grinned.

"Idiot!" she laughed before she smacked me lightly on my arm. Then she pressed herself to me in a quick hug and whispered, "Be happy."

Edward walked up at that point and he shared a group hug with his wife and daughter. Then Bella looked up and waved me over to them, pulling me into the group hug. Edward soon led Bella away.

I stood there, looking down at my bride and I held out my hand. "Well Mrs. Black, you about ready to start on the rest of our lives?"

She swiped at her tears with the back of her hands before accepting my outstretched hand. "I was born ready, Mr. Black."

We both laughed softly as I led her away. Life has brought us a long way. But this was the destination. Me and Nessie. Together – For the Rest of Forever.

A/N – There you go. The End. Phew! My first writing attempt, ever!

I have to say this, I read up a few wedding speeches online to get ideas. So some words in the speeches aren't mine.

Now, I want reviews. I want to know what you think of this chapter, what you didn't like about it.. everything. Tell me tell me! Your reviews are the only kicks I seem to have these days.

And to everyone who's ever reviewed. Thank you. Your words were the motivation and inspiration that I needed to write. Thank you for keeping my spirits up and encouraging me to keep writing.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N : So a few people have written in to say that I should post the title of the sequel here, to alert everyone once its up. So here it is..

**How Wonderful Life Is, Now You're in the World.**

By the way, I posted it on the 6th Sept. 

Please check it out and review! Review! Review!


End file.
